L'Ange d'Hyrule
by Gorgoth
Summary: Anju mène une vie des plus ordinaire depuis la chute de Ganondorf. Si la jeune Hylienne ne s'en plaint pas, elle se sent parfois à l'étroit dans cette existence monotone, et aspire à découvrir le monde. C'est alors qu'elle rêve de ce jeune et bel humain.
1. Note

**Note préalable de l'auteur :**

Voici la deuxième version de ma fanfiction _L'Ange d'Hyrule_, prenant place dans l'univers de Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, qui a pour l'occasion été lourdement remaniée et est en cours de réécriture.

Cette fanfiction m'a été inspirée pour le principe par _Diabolus Ex Machina _de La Hire, que vous trouverez facilement sur ce site. Ainsi, contrairement à la majorité des fanfics se déroulant dans l'univers de Legend of Zelda, _L'Ange d'Hyrule_ s'axe sur un personnage secondaire, ici **Anju**, la fille aux poules d'Ocarina of Time (également l'employée de l'auberge de Majora's Mask), que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, d'avantage même qu'une Malon ou une Saria. L'idée d'écrire un texte sur elle m'avait déjà effleuré l'esprit avant, mais c'est bien grâce à l'histoire de La Hire que le déclic s'est fait.

Rassurez-vous pour les amateurs de classicisme, si _L'Ange d'Hyrule_ verra apparaître des personnages inédits qui graviteront autour d'Anju, **Link** et **Zelda**, ainsi que d'autres protagonistes issus de l'univers, feront leur apparition, jouant souvent un rôle décisif dans le déroulement de l'histoire, qui est en remodelage constant au gré de mes idées et inspirations (ce qui en m'aide pas à être rapide).

Concernant le **rating**, la plupart des chapitres ne dépasseront pas la mention **13+/K** pour le moment, même si certains passages (et futurs chapitres) plus adultes m'obligent à la classer **18+/M**. Cet aspect ne prendra cependant jamais le dessus sur le fond, du moins je l'espère , ma priorité première étant de vous offrir, à mon humble niveau d'auteur amateur, une histoire riche et travaillée, et évidemment mature. N'hésitez donc pas à commenter mon histoire, afin de me faire connaître vos ressentis ou vos remarques, voire pourquoi pas m'influencer un peu.

En espérant que cela vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Gorgoth


	2. Chapitre 1

**1. La fille aux poules et l'étranger en capuchon**

Cette histoire cachée, cet échos à « L'Ocarina du Temps », commença au Nord-Est de la Grande Plaine d'Hyrule, dans le village de Kakariko, petit rassemblement de maisons aux toits d'argiles et d'ardoises dominées par ses deux sommets : un grand moulin à vent en pierre de taille et aux ailes larges, trônant sur une butte escarpée, et une tour de guet élancée de bois sombre, s'élevant du cœur même du hameau. Pour le voyageur épuisé, Kakariko était de ces petits paradis ; un havre de paix qui, après avoir gravi une série de marches espacées taillées dans le rocs d'une déchirure de pierre marquant le commencement des Montagnes de la Mort, vous accueillait sous un porche de bois interrompant la palissade de troncs figurants les défenses externes du petit bourg. Là, à l'ombre du seule arbre du village, un grand et vénérable sapin au vert profond, le visiteur pouvait embrasser du regard la majorité des habitations, pour la plupart de plein pied. En toile de fond, se dessinait au Nord le Mont du Péril, haute montagne et demeure du peuple goron, à la cime cerclée en permanence par de fins nuages et accessible via une porte fortifiée, tandis que l'Est était masqué par la grande meunerie aux voiles d'un blanc délavé – habité par un homme possédant une étrange machine à musique mécanique – et surplombant presque directement l'entrée du cimetière qui comportait trois rangées de vieilles tombes de granit grisâtre, dont l'une courait perpendiculairement aux deux autres, ainsi que deux tombeaux plus imposants. Ce lieu d'éternel repos, sinistre en toute période de la journée et en toute saison, était sous la garde diurne d'un fossoyeur cadavérique au faciès déformé et asymétrique, et avait été du temps de Ganondorf le terrain de chasse nocturne d'ectoplasmes, repérables de loin par les lanternes enfermant leurs âmes torturées. Au centre du hameau, juste après la tour de planches et de poutres, sur une place surélevée accessible par une volée de degrés et entourée de maisons, se situait l'insondable puits de Kakariko, dont certaines rumeurs voulaient qu'il abrite une sorte de crypte, noyée sous ses eaux sombres.

C'est dans ce village, dans la seule maison à étage, à l'arrière-cours cernée par une petite barrière de bois blanche, que vivait une jeune fille assez singulière, éleveuse de cuccos – les poules hyliennes – portant le nom d'Anju. C'était une jeune et frêle hylienne à la peau d'albâtre, d'assez grande taille, dont les formes fort peu développées ne retiraient rien à sa réelle et fragile beauté. Son visage légèrement rond au charmant petit nez retroussé portait toujours un sourire bienveillant, bien qu'un brin de mélancolie transparaissait parfois de ses deux grands yeux azurs. Elle portait toujours le même gilet bordeaux mis en valeur par la blancheur de son maillot de corps, le tout surmontant son éternelle jupe longue d'un bleu profond se finissant juste au dessus de ses fins souliers à talons hauts. Seule réelle marque de coquetterie, ses cheveux d'un roux cuivré coupés mi-longs et remontant légèrement vers l'avant sous ses oreilles effilées. La sensibilité et la compassion étaient les traits de son caractères qui revenaient le plus souvent dans la bouche des gens l'ayant rencontré, même une seule fois, et y compris chez les personnes les plus médisantes. Si la vie avait voulu que seules ses cuccos, et quelques rares élus, puissent avoir le bonheur de faire l'objet de son attention et par la même de cette douceur de tempérament, la jeune rousse avait un caractère plus fort que ne le laissait présager cette façade, pourtant bien réelle, de timidité et de gentillesse – et dont essayaient d'ailleurs de tirer profit certains prétendants masculins que le corps fin et gracieux d'Anju avait su intéresser. Elle avait surmonté les douleurs que l'existence n'avait pas manqué de semer sur sa route étonnamment vite, retrouvant à chaque fois sa douceur et son empathie originelles. Ceci ne fut pas moins vrai sous le joug du tyrannique Ganondorf et les brimades qu'elle subissait, plus encore que les autres habitants du village, de la part des soldats et des créatures qui avaient envahit la bourgade en ces sombres années. Cette période de sa vie – la plus ténébreuse de bien des manières – lui avait cependant apporté son lot de joies et de bonheur, notamment en les personnes d'Impa, grande guerrière aux cheveux d'argent appartenant à la tribu des Sheikahs et chargée de la protection de la princesse Zelda, et du jeune Link, le futur Héros du Temps qu'elle avait rencontré alors qu'il était encore enfant, au physique aussi angélique que robuste, toujours affublé de son éternelle tunique verte et arborant un sourire aussi chaleureux que son regard océan était déterminé. Tous deux prenaient soin à leur manière de « la jeune fille aux poules », comme Anju était surnommée. Impa lui avait laissé sa maison comme lieu de vie, ses interminables absences lui rendant ce pied-à-terre inutile, tandis que Link la visitait à chacun de ses passages dans la région, qui furent fréquents lors de deux périodes s'étalant avant et après une longue absence de sept années qu'il se refusa toujours à lui expliquer. Et tous deux, à chaque occasion, restaient des heures entières à lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu, entendu ou fait, dans ces endroits inconnus terrifiants ou magnifiques, à la fois si éloignés et si proches du village d'Anju.

L'un dans l'autre, Anju était plutôt satisfaite de son existence sans prétention, mais cette petite vie trop bien rythmée lui pesait tout de même par moment et, certaines journées ensoleillées, elle se languissait d'attendre les trop rares visites de ces quelques personnes qui s'intéressaient réellement à elle. Ces jours particuliers, où sa joie s'estompait un peu et sa solitude se faisait plus incisive, elle se sentait à l'étroit. A l'étroit dans son corps. A l'étroit dans son métier. A l'étroit dans son village. Elle se mettait alors à rêver d'aventures et d'espace, de bals et de princes, d'océans et de déserts, toutes ses choses dont lui parlaient ses deux amis – les seuls qu'elle avait en dehors de ses cuccos. Si elle, la petite éleveuse de poules, les écoutait avec des yeux émerveillés, des yeux d'enfant, elle n'avait pour réplique que son train-train quotidien auprès de ses volatiles, un peu stupides, mais qui étaient sa seule source de fierté, et finalement la seule chose qui l'a mettait en valeur de son propre point de vue. Lorsque Link, plus proche d'elle qu'Impa, lui posait des questions plus intimes, elle les esquivait ou demeurait vague, n'ayant le plus souvent rien à répondre, ou considérant avec gêne ces marques d'intérêt soudaines quant à sa quelconque personne.

Las, après la chute de Ganon, les visites de Link se firent de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à cesser complètement lorsque ce dernier quitta Hyrule à la recherche de sa fée et amie disparue, la petite Navi. Impa, plus que jamais impliquée dans la sécurité du royaume et de la famille royale, espaça également ses visites, jusqu'à également ne plus revenir à Kakariko. Bien que ne possédant pas de toit à elle, Anju n'osa pas s'installer définitivement dans la vaste maison, et continuait à se considérer comme une gardienne temporaire. Désespérément seule, elle, qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des amis comme tout le monde, se replia sur elle-même, ne parlant pratiquement plus, restant jours et nuits auprès de ses chères poules. Cette marque de tristesse, après avoir suscité une vague de vaine sympathie de la part des gens attristés de voir ainsi dépérir ce petit bout de soleil, finit par faire naître de l'indifférence, puis des sarcasmes et des moqueries de la part des esprits les plus mauvais dont elle ignorait être la cible, d'aucuns lui prêtant même des intentions obscènes envers les volatiles qu'elle ne quittait presque plus. Cela dura pendant des mois et des mois. Jusqu'à faire une année entière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il survienne, ce rêve étrange qui allait chambouler son existence à jamais.

_ Anju inspira profondément l'embrun salé, profitant de la douceur de l'air et de la caresse des rayons du soleil estival sur sa peau, puis ouvrit les yeux, embrassant de son regard le bleu infini de cette mer que balayaient de petites vagues, s'étendant à perte de vue au-delà des côtes rocheuses. Virevoltant entre deux arbres aux troncs écailleux et aux feuilles gigantesques, un oiseau blanc élancé au bec orange la frôla avant de s'élever, porté par les alizés, et de la saluer de son cri pourtant disgracieux et cassant. Dans sa main gauche, se serraient les doigts d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux oreilles arrondies qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qu'elle semblait pourtant connaître depuis toujours. Elle le trouva tout de suite beau. Beau au-delà de tout autre homme qu'elle ai jamais vu, y compris Link. Beau et séduisant. Non, plus que ça. Attirant. Excitant même pensa-t-elle, se surprenant à ne ressentir aucune gêne à la survenue d'une telle pensée. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il lui disait quelque chose, en la couvant d'un irrésistible regard ténébreux où elle lisait tout un arc-en-ciel de doux sentiments. Elle pris également conscience qu'elle n'entendait aucun des sons émanant de sa bouche. Elle essaya de le lui dire, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Elle était comme prisonnière de cette chair, ressentant tout ce qu'elle ressentait, à l'exception des paroles de ce bellâtre dont la seule vue provoquait chez elles des chaleurs toutes animales, mais sans pouvoir la contrôler. Cependant, cette sensation d'impuissance n'avait rien de désagréable, au contraire. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait heureuse. Elle se sentait épanouie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, prête à humer la moindre senteur à pleins poumons, à savourer chaque bouchée qui se retrouverait sur sa langue, à frémir pour toutes les caresses qu'elle recevrait, à s'émerveiller devant chaque paysage nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus que croquer la vie à pleines dents et jouir de chacun de ses plaisirs. Était-ce ça, le bonheur ? Et avant même qu'elle n'ai pu esquisser ne serait-ce que le commencement d'une réponse, le jeune homme l'enserra de ses puissants bras et porta ses lèvres aux siennes, la soumettant à une délicieuse torture des sens d'un tout nouveau genre pour elle, et qui se poursuivit et s'intensifia sur le sable brûlant de la plage._

Prenant peu à peu conscience que le rêve cédait sa place à la réalité, Anju s'éveilla doucement, alors que les premières raies d'or du soleil venaient filtrer des volets de bois pour caresser son visage. Clignant des yeux, elle réalisa avec surprise qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi fatiguée que d'habitude, au contraire, elle se sentait reposée, satisfaite même constata-t-elle avec une légère honte. Après s'être étirée en émettant un petit gémissement aigu et charmant, elle se leva, détendue et pleine et d'une énergie nouvelle. Rassemblant ses idées, il lui parut évident que ce songe au goût de miel et au touché de velours n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Tout avait été trop fort, trop net, trop vrai. Jusqu'à cette humidité coupable qui souillait sa robe de nuit et dont elle ne s'était pas aperçue dès le réveil, alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour la provoquer. L'auréole était en tout cas trop grande pour qu'elle n'échappe à une lessive matinale tant du vêtement que de son corps que la sueur faisait frissonner. Elle se sentait un peu gênée, d'autant que même à l'état de restes chimériques, ces restes lui étaient délicieux. Mais, contrairement à l'accoutumée, elle pris tout de même son temps pour se lever, s'appliquant à redessiner dans son esprit les traits fins du jeune galant qui avait coloré ses songes de toutes les couleurs d'un sentiment qu'elle avait un peu de mal à admettre envers un simple rêve : l'amour. Son visage était un mélange parfait de finesse et de force, avec une mâchoire notamment plus marquée que celle de Link, mais dont les traits étaient plus délicats, avec un nez admirablement proportionné, des yeux d'un verts étonnamment profond, des lèvres fines, des sourcils assez marqués sans être touffus, et des cheveux bruns assez courts et agencés en un charmant désordre. Quand à sa carrure, sans pouvoir être qualifiée de musculeuse, il était sensiblement mieux bâti que Link du temps où il luttait contre Ganondorf. Anju rougit lorsqu'elle repensa à certains détails de son anatomie et de l'usage qui en avait été fait, qu'elle dut se forcer à ne pas imaginer trop nettement, si elle ne voulait pas être entraînée dans plus que sa décence ne le voudrait de si bon matin, alors que la plupart des villageois vaquaient à leurs occupations à proximité immédiate. Mais ce qui la troublait encore plus que ce rêve et ses conséquences intimes, c'était qu'elle était persuadée que ce garçon existait, aussi sûrement que le soleil se levait chaque matin sur la contrée d'Hyrule. Aussi, alors qu'elle préparait son petit déjeuner constitué d'œufs au plat, de pain et de lait Lon Lon, encore affublée de sa grande robe blanche tâchée de ses rêveries, une idée germa dans son esprit encore effarouché. Une idée à la fois grisante et angoissante pour cette fermière citadine qui n'avait jamais quitté les palisses de bois qui clôturaient son village natal de Kakariko. Même si repenser à leur union chimérique l'embarrassait encore tout autant qu'elle l'émoustillait, elle voulait retrouver ce jeune homme à tout prix, quant bien même la petite rousse n'avait aucune piste pour la mener jusqu'à lui. Mais elle en ressentait plus que de l'envie : c'était un besoin, presque une nécessité pour elle. Et pour accomplir cela, une seule solution s'offrait à elle. Une solution des plus radicales pour la jeune éleveuse de cuccos : quitter Kakariko ! Il restait le problème de ses chers volatiles, mais quelqu'un aurait tôt fait de la remplacer à ce travail si elle quittait le village. Ce qu'elle voulait désormais plus que tout au monde, c'était d'être avec le garçon de son rêve, lui parler et, peut-être, non seulement comprendre la signification de ce songe, mais aussi gagner son cœur dans la réalité. Elle en était à cette réflexion lorsqu'une voix masculine et autoritaire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpela depuis l'extérieur.

« Anju ! Anju tout va bien ?

« Oui père !

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu n'es pas avec les poules ?

« Si si père ! J'arrive !

« Dépêche toi ! J'ai déjà eu assez avec ton fainéant et cinglé de frère ! »

L'évocation de son grand frère disparu fit serrer les dents et piqua les yeux de la jeune fille, pour qui la cicatrice était encore douloureuse. Il avait certes toujours été bizarre, et son esprit était celui d'un dément, mais avec elle son frère s'était toujours montré gentil. Mutoh, le charpentier et chef d'équipe des maçons de Kakariko, bâti comme un roc et arborant une magnifique moustache gris, n'avait jamais été un père très doux ni très aimant envers ses deux enfants, Grog et Anju, même si cette dernière était la personne avec qui il se montrait le moins acerbe, malgré les souvenirs de gifles particulièrement musclées qu'il lui avait déjà infligé pour la corriger. Au son de sa voix, elle savait qu'il était d'humeur particulièrement mauvaise, celle des mauvais jours, et qu'elle avait intérêt à se presser d'aller s'occuper de ses cuccos si elle voulait ne pas être la cible de ses foudres. Il ne la battrait probablement pas, mais elle préférait lui obéir sans plus tarder. Elle avala d'un trait son petit déjeuner, retira son vêtement de nuit pour enfiler sans même prendre le temps de se laver son juste-au-corps blanc, sa veste rouge, une culotte et sa jupe bleue, sauta dans ses chaussures sans talons et courut jusqu'à l'enclos de ses protégés, afin de ramasser les œufs et d'aller les vendre à ses clients habituels, qui passaient généralement durant tout la matinée. En seulement quelques mots, son père avait effacé de sa pensée à la fois son rêve et ses rêves. Ce ne fut qu'en toute fin d'après-midi, à la faveur d'un merveilleux couchant sur les montagnes comme seul le début de l'automne pouvait en offrir, et après avoir terminé de changer la litière des cuccos, qu'elle se rappela sa nuit précédente. A la lumière de sa journée de labeur, elle se rendit compte que son rêve avait peut-être un sens. Un sens auquel elle avait fait échos inconsciemment à son réveil : ici, sous l'emprise de son père et de son propre métier, elle ne serait jamais libre, jamais heureuse. Ce rêve, c'était sa porte de sortie, son déclic, son incitation à partir et à tout laisser derrière elle, son appel à construire sa propre vie et son propre bonheur, que ce jeune homme existe comme elle le pensait, ou pas. Et ce fut seulement à cet instant, alors qu'elle saluait sans le voir son patriarche qui quittait le chantier et regagnait ses penates, qu'elle décida que plus jamais elle ne verrait le soleil se lever sur les toits d'argile et d'ardoise de Kakariko.

#####

Drapé dans sa longue brigandine bleu nuit, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de se hisser et de se laisser choir de l'autre côté de l'enceinte de bois qui protégeait l'entrée Sud du village, paisiblement endormi par cette belle nuit étoilée de début d'automne. Se terrant contre les planches, pareil à un fauve traqué, il balaya les environs du regard, silencieux et invisible. « Aucun garde, parfait » songea-t-il alors qu'il se redressait. Furtivement, il se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche – le seul de la localité – avant de s'arrêter un instant pour observer à nouveau. Il ne vit pas plus que précédemment la moindre âme alentours, mais remarqua une silhouette perchée tout en haut de la tour de guet, grand échafaudage de bois dominant le bourg en tout point, à l'exception du moulin à vent construit sur une hauteur du Nord-Est. Pour un peu, le gardien qui venait de porter son attention au Sud aurait pu remarquer ses mouvements. Immobile et placide, l'individu attendit patiemment que le soldat se détourne avant de courir, avec les pas feutrés du félin, vers la maison la plus proche, une demeure de plein pied au bord de laquelle avaient été entassée plusieurs grosses caisses qu'il s'empressa d'escalader pour gagner le toit. Se baissant, il rampa jusqu'à la pente opposée, se masquant presque totalement du frêle minaret dévolu à la surveillance des lieux. De là, il observa la maison en face, un édifice doté d'une petite fenêtre marquant l'existence d'un étage et contre lequel avait été bâti un enclos et un poulailler. Ne percevant aucun mouvement autour de lui, et constatant que l'habitation était plongée dans les ténèbres et la quiétude, il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la toiture et, d'un élan vif, sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle il s'agrippa de justesse d'une main. « C'est pas le moment ! » cracha-t-il pour lui même entre les dents tout en se hissant. Une fois rétabli, il sortit du couvert de son manteau une lame fine qu'il fit glisser entre les battants pour décrocher le loquet. Avec un léger grincement, le crochet de métal se souleva avant de basculer et de pendre lamentablement dans le vide. D'une poussée de la main, il fit pivoter les battants, et sauta prestement dans la mansarde. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de refermer la fenêtre. Devant lui, penchés sur un grand lit deux places, trois silhouettes également encapuchonnées de pied en cap s'agitaient nerveusement. « Lâchez là ! » hurla-t-il en bondissant, sa dague au clair. Son coup fut réceptionné par le cliquetis des deux longues lames courbes et effilées qui s'interposèrent. Aussitôt, les trois individus entourèrent le nouvel arrivant. A leurs yeux brillants qui luisaient dans le noir, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de ses trois adversaires. « Je suis mal là » pensait-il tout en jaugeant l'ennemi, espérant retarder un peu l'assaut, en vain. S'il réussit à parer tant bien que mal une première estocade et à en éviter une seconde, la troisième traversa sa cape et ses vêtements pour venir l'entailler sérieusement à l'épaule. Lâchant un cri de douleur, il laissa tomber son arme dérisoire qui se ficha dans le plancher, et n'échappa au tranchant d'une nouvelle attaque que par un réflexe salvateur qui le fit rouler au sol et se réceptionner auprès de la couche, qu'il eut la surprise de découvrir... « vide » ! Au même moment, des voix s'élevèrent, bientôt suivis de cris et de piétinements accompagnés par de nombreux fracas métalliques qui sonnaient trop familièrement à ses oreilles. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit en claquant et plusieurs hommes entrèrent en trombe. Trop abasourdi, il ne bougea même pas alors que les soldats et les hommes armés l'encerclaient, et ne s'était pas rendu compte que les trois intrus s'étaient volatilisés.

« Chien ! Où est-elle ? beugla un homme massif et trapus qui portait une moustache.

« Je ne s... »

Celui qui l'avait interpelé interrompit sa réponse d'un coup de matraque dans les côtes qu'il accompagna d'un « mensonges ! » rageur. Lui arrachant sa capuche, il découvrit son visage, dont la vue tira des exclamations de surprise à l'assemblée : il n'était pas Hylien, mais Humain. Cette constatation attisa la colère des gardes, que la disparition de la pensionnaire de la maison avait déjà passablement échaudée. Mais s'ils étaient capable de conserver un semblant de calme, l'homme à la moustache laissa éclater sa rage et se rua sur le jeune homme. Les soldats, pris de court, durent intervenir pour les dégager mais, profitant de la confusion et malgré les coups, l'étranger parvint à esquiver les mains tentant de le saisir et, regagnant la fenêtre, sauta en contrebas. Il esquissa une grimace lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, mais ne s'attarda pas. Se redressant, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers le village où les habitants, réveillés par le bruit, commençaient à se montrer aux fenêtres et aux portes, voire dans la rue. Bousculant un gamin et renversant une vieille femme, il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à la place du puits, où plusieurs hommes portants de torches et armés de gourdins, de marteaux et de fourches, lui barrèrent la route. « Bon sang, ça ne peut pas finir ici. Pas ici ! » cria-t-il pour lui même alors que ses poursuivants le rejoignaient à leur tour.

« Tu es cerné ! Rends-toi ! lui intima un garde.

« Dis-nous ce que tu as fait d'elle salopard ! Où est ma fille !? hurla l'homme qui l'avait rossé, et que deux soldats maintenaient tout en essayant de le calmer.

« Je ne sais pas ! Elle n'était déjà plus là quand je suis arrivé ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer à une populace qui n'était gère encline à le croire.

« Menteur ! Je t'arracherai la vérité, dusse-je pour cela te l'arracher avec tes tripes ! menaça le père.

« Assez ! Saisissez-le ! ordonna le soldat qui avait parlé en premier, sans doute le capitaine local. »

Ne voulant et ne pouvant combattre, il se laissa approcher avec calme, semblant résigné à être capturé. Sa seule chance de fuite allait se jouer en un éclair, et il ne devait pas la laisser passer. Alors qu'il allait être pris, il tournoya brutalement sur lui-même, gênant ainsi les Hylien par l'ample mouvement de sa brigandine, qui s'éleva en l'air, captant tous les regards l'espace d'un instant, avant que leurs yeux abusés ne retombent sur le jeune homme et les éclats de trois noix Mojo, dont l'étincelante lumière parue décuplée par l'obscurité nocturne, les aveuglant tous. Profitant de cet effet de surprise, il traversa les rangs et se dirigea à toutes jambes vers la palissade Sud, qu'il franchit avec bien plus de peine qu'à son arrivée et, comprimant sa plaie pour réduire les traînées de sangs qui maculaient son itinéraire, grimpa sur le grand cheval noir qu'il avait laissé aux pieds des marches menant au village de Kakariko avant de partir au grand galop à travers la plaine d'Hyrule. Repensant à sa brève intrusion tandis que le village s'éloignaient rapidement derrière lui, il serra les dents de dépit. Ses sentiments à ce sujet étaient forts mitigés : d'un côté, il avait échoué à la trouver, mais de l'autre, ses adversaires également, ce qui le rassurait un peu. Cependant, ne l'ayant jamais vu, il n'était plus à l'abri d'une erreur maintenant qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Cette seule idée fit tomber sur ses épaules une véritable chape de plomb. Sentant pleinement ce poids de fatigue et de doute l'accabler, il ralentit l'allure et leva les yeux vers cette lune ronde et pâle qui semblait capable de tout voir et tout savoir de la nuit, puis, d'un ton las, il se laissa aller à se demander à haute voix, non sans une certaine nervosité : « Anju, où es-tu » ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**2. Les premiers pas de l'oisillon**

Une fois rentrée, Anju s'assit à la table au rez-de-chaussée pour souffler un peu, la journée ayant été éprouvante. Elle épongea son front ruisselant du revers du bras, et se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle ingurgita d'un trait, avant de s'en resservir un autre. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et elle empestait le poulailler comme jamais. Elle avisa le bac de bain avec envie, dans lequel miroitait une eau claire et fraîche. Quitte à partir, autant profiter une dernière fois des quelques agréments de son logis. Elle se leva, fit négligemment glisser ses vêtements au sol avant d'aller en chercher des propres, ainsi qu'une serviette usée par le temps, puis, ayant déposé lesdits habits sur une chaise placée à proximité de la bassine, elle enjamba le bord de la baignoire de bois pour s'y plonger, frissonnant au contact du liquide. Elle goûta cette fraîcheur avec plaisir, s'aspergeant le corps et la tête, s'ébrouant lorsque l'eau lui coulait dans les yeux. Une fois suffisamment trempée, elle se saisit d'une petite savonnette qui ne durerait plus très longtemps, et la fit évoluer sur tout la surface de sa peau frémissante, avant de se frictionner énergiquement, chassant tant la crasse de sa journée de labeur que les odeurs qui s'y étaient associées. Revigorée, elle se rinça ensuite abondamment, avant de sortir de son bain et de s'essuyer les cheveux. Une fois sa tignasse épongée, elle s'enroula dans la grande et vieille serviette, qui commença à absorber l'humidité.

La rousse se dirigea ensuite vers une commode dont elle ouvrit les deux tiroirs supérieurs, en extrayant un miroir qu'elle posa dessus, appuyé contre le mur de chaux, et quelques accessoires de coquetterie. Tirant une chaise vers elle, elle s'assit en face de cette coiffeuse improvisée, et commença à démêler ses cheveux à l'aide d'une brosse, en arrachant parfois quelques uns lorsqu'ils étaient trop noués, puis entreprit de les coiffer avec une autre brosse et un peigne. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, lorsqu'ils prirent en bon ordre ce petit élan naturel qui les faisait remonter vers ses joues, elle se saisit d'un pot dont elle badigeonna une fine couche du contenu sur son visage. Une fois cela et quelques autres soins effectués, elle replia son attirail qu'elle rangea avec soin. Après cela, la jeune rouquine laissa tomber sa serviette dans une grande corbeille à linge en osier tressé, et se rhabilla lentement avec sa veste blanche légère surmontée d'un gilet rouge foncé, enfila ensuite une culotte blanche aux fibres lâches qu'elle dissimula sous une de ses grandes jupes d'un bleu profond, et enfin remit ses souliers. Souillon crasseux et puant lorsqu'elle avait franchi le seuil de l'ancienne maison d'Impa, Anju était redevenue la jeune fille fraîche à croquer qu'elle était.

Maintenant qu'elle était délassée et propre, elle pouvait s'atteler aux préparatifs de son départ, qu'elle avait décidé pour le soir même, à la nuit tombée. Elle étala un grand torchon propre sur la table qu'elle débarrassa d'un grand et négligent geste du bras – après tout, elle ne comptait pas revenir à Kakariko – et commença à choisir des affaires à y mettre. Vêtements, nourriture, objets qu'elle imaginait plus ou miens indispensables, l'éleveuse de cuccos se rendit compte rapidement de son inexpérience. Devait-elle emmener une brosse ? Une lanterne ne serait-elle pas trop lourde ? Fallait-il s'encombrer de casseroles ? La constitution de son balluchon de voyage dura plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait escompté, et le soleil s'était depuis un moment déjà dissimulé derrière les cimes de l'Ouest lorsqu'elle le replia enfin sur le manche de sa fourche à deux pics. Anju posa son bagage sur son épaule, enfila un châle de la même couleur que sa jupe et, sans se retourner, laissa la demeure qui l'avait abrité durant toutes ces années derrière elle, prenant la direction du vieux sapin au dessus duquel s'élevait la lune pleine, au Sud.

Arrivée à la barrière établissant la séparation entre Kakariko et le reste d'Hyrule, Anju marqua un arrêt. Si sa détermination avait été inébranlable sur ces premières dizaines de pas, le fait de se retrouver face à cette frontière invisible, qu'elle n'avait jamais franchi, et de devoir la traverser pour la première et dernière fois, faisait naître en elle une certaine appréhension. Elle restait sur place, sous le porche de bois qui indiquait en hylien le nom du village derrière elle, à se mordiller les ongles et à taper nerveusement du pied, se posant toutes sortes de questions, à mesure que ses doutes prenaient le pas sur sa volonté. Faisait-elle le bon choix ? N'allait-elle pas le regretter ? Comment allait-elle le retrouver ? Paradoxalement, ce fut cette dernière incertitude qui balaya en elle toute hésitation, car elle lui remémora avec une netteté saisissante le visage du jeune humain de son rêve. D'un pas ferme, elle s'avança hors de Kakariko, et étouffa un cri de surprise en découvrant le garde de la bourgade qui dormait debout, appuyé contre sa lance. L'homme grogna un instant, mais ne cilla pas d'avantage, tandis que la jeune hylienne retenait sa respiration, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne s'éveille et la voit. Lorsqu'elle fût certaine qu'il était bel et bien endormi, elle prit une grande inspiration et, comme pour empêcher sa résolution de flancher, dévala la pente et les marches menant à la plaine en cavalant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait l'habitude des travaux de ferme, mais pas de la course, et celle qu'elle venait de courir lui avait fait perdre haleine. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour récupérer, mais quand elle se redressa enfin, elle manqua de s'évanouir d'une incompréhensible frayeur.

Dans la pénombre, elle vit se déplacer trois silhouettes emmitouflées dans leurs capes. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voyait, ou percevait, qui la terrorisait. Non, ce qui lui causait cette soudaine peur viscérale, c'était son instinct, qui avait gravé cette certitude dans son esprit aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait un fer rouge sur sa peau. Anju eut à peine le temps d'aviser un buisson à quelques mètres et de s'y dissimuler de son mieux, tremblante, que les trois individus se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée, et passèrent à côté d'elle sans la voir. Elle était encore terrée là, glacée d'angoisse, lorsqu'une quatrième ombre, plus grande que les autres, mais dépourvue de toute aura anxiogène, emprunta le même chemin. Au contraire des précédents instants, la jeune hylienne ressentit presque le besoin de se signaler à son passage, espérant la présence rassurante d'une quelconque personne normale à ses côtés, mais elle n'en fit rien, encore trop bouleversée, et surtout méfiante envers un monde qui lui apparaissait déjà si hostile. Elle ne voulut cependant pas attendre d'avantage derrière son maigre écran végétal une fois le calme revenu, et décida de se mettre en route sur-le-champs. Elle ajusta son barda, et prit la décision de suivre un moment le bras de rivière qui luisait au loin, serpentant d'Est en Ouest. Elle voulait mettre une certaine distance entre elle et Kakariko avant de songer à dormir, distance qu'elle souhaitait d'autant plus grande en repensant, tremblante, aux trois angoissantes formes. Elle avança dans la nuit, se repérant à la lueur blafarde de la lune et aux reflets sur le cour d'eau au loin, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, comme si elle savait devoir craindre un danger indéfinissable que le plus petit son pourrait faire surgir. Mais si la Plaine d'Hyrule n'était pas un endroit approprié pour une jeune fille seule au beau milieu de la nuit, nul menace ne planait sur la rousse en cet instant.

_ Encore lui. Ce garçon brun et ténébreux aux oreilles rondes qui l'avait subjuguée en un rêve trop vrai pour être effacé par les premières consciences de l'éveil. La rousse n'arrivait pas à identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait, tout ce qui les entourait demeurant trouble comme au travers d'un voile, mais il lui parlait avec sérieux, et semblait manquer de cette assurance qu'il avait eu sur le bord de l'océan. Il évitait même son regard, et si Anju ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui disait, ni ce qu'elle répondait dans ce corps échappant totalement à sa volonté, elle pouvait lire dans les rares échanges que leurs yeux avaient une réelle mais charmante peur, de celles qu'un amoureux a – du moins le supposait elle – lorsqu'il fait une déclaration à l'objet de ses sentiments. Et alors qu'il s'était tu et avait les mains qui fouillaient sa sacoche de ceinture en tremblant, il en ressortit une petite boîte carrée de bois sombre et d'aspect fort simple, et lui tendit le petit objet avec une émotion telle qu'elle crut un instant que ses jambes allaient le trahir. Sa main prit l'écrin et, d'un geste hésitant, l'ouvrit, lui dévoilant la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu..._

Le cri lointain et pourtant familier d'un coq la tira de ses songes doux et chaleureux qui avaient chassé ses craintes de la veille. Elle cligna des yeux, aveuglée par les premiers rayons du soleil naissant, et s'étira en grognant, les muscles endoloris. Elle avait passé la fin de la nuit dans le creux d'une vieille souche au tronc creusé par les assauts décennaux d'insectes xylophages, sur laquelle s'attardaient pourtant de rachitiques branches feuillues. Elle se massa l'épaule qu'une proéminence de bois avait labouré pendant son inconfortable sommeil. À la faveur d'une brise discrète, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, lui faisant prendre conscience du froid qu'elle ressentait. Elle se recroquevilla, s'entourant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec son châle, mais rien n'y fit : l'air était trop frais, et son corps trop frêle. Elle resta à grelotter un petit moment, abattue par ce voyage qui venait à peine de débuter, avant de se reprendre. « Debout Anju ! Un oiseau n'apprend pas à voler dès les premiers battements d'ailes ! » se dit elle pour s'encourager, joignant le geste à la parole. Une fois debout, elle fouilla ses affaires afin d'en extraire deux œufs durs ainsi qu'une miche de pain qu'elle cassa en deux sur un genoux. Malgré le manque de chaleur, les courbatures et la solitude, elle fit honneur à son repas de fortune avec appétit et – presque – bonne enthousiasme. Comme pour accompagner son espoir ressuscitant, la chaleur du soleil commençait à vaincre la rigueur nocturne. Une fois un brin de toilette fait à la rivière toute proche et avoir essayé en vain de dompter les couettes que ses cheveux avaient formé pendant son sommeil, Anju déplia la carte d'Hyrule qu'elle avait prise dans la bibliothèque d'Impa, et qu'elle n'avait pu consulter sous la trop faible lumière lunaire. D'après ce qu'elle en comprenait, elle se situait à tout juste une lieue de Kakariko, au Sud-Ouest, le long de la rivière Zora qui prenait sa source au domaine de ce mystérieux peuple aquatique éponyme dont Link lui avait parlé à quelques occasions, longeait le Nord des Bois Perdus, traversait la partie Nord de la Plaine d'Hyrule, puis poursuivait sa course vers la ville de Bourg Hyrule, la Vallée Gerudo et le Lac Hylia. Tant de lieux inconnus et dont le Héros du Temps lui avait pourtant raconté les splendeurs. Tant d'endroits qu'elle rêvait de voir de ses propres yeux, de parcourir de ses propres pas, de vivre à sa propre façon, sans le prisme déformant d'un conteur ou d'une carte. Elle examina le parchemin avec attention, se demandant quelle serait sa première destination. Après quelques réflexions, elle se dit que le moins dépaysant et le plus facile à appréhender pour elle serait Bourg Hyrule, la capitale du royaume. Elle n'avait que quelques lieues à parcourir en continuant à longer la rivière, et y serait à la mi-journée si elle ne faisait pas d'erreur de lecture.

Anju resta bouche bée devant le pont-levis qui éventrait les hautes murailles de la ville. Aussi hautes que la tour de guet de Kakariko, si épaisses qu'elle ne pouvait espérer les égaler en écartant les bras, mais gardant une découpe élégante et aérienne, elle ne s'imaginait pas que ces vieux murs de pierre blanche protégeant le cœur du royaume d'Hyrule étaient à la fois si puissants et si élégants. Au pied de pareilles fortification, elle se sentait minuscule et insignifiante, un peu comme lorsqu'elle contemplait au loin le Mont du Péril depuis les ruelles de son village natal. Une bousculade accompagnée d'un mot d'excuse exaspéré faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et la sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Un homme assez grand, habillé en salopette et veste de campagne, avec des sourcils sévères presque aussi broussailleux que sa moustache, venait d'arrêter son chariot dont dépassaient des grandes bombonnes de métal et la regardait avec impatience.

« Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous faire place ? Vous gênez le passage ! dit-il en essayant visiblement de paraître aimable, mais sans succès.

« Heu... oui... pardon, fit Anju en s'effaçant.

« N'en voulez pas à Ingo, il a l'air bourru comme ça, mais c'est un brave type, fit un autre homme qui était aussi gros que son compagnon était grand, et qui avait – malgré une moustache et des traits assez similaires – un visage transpirant la bonhommie et amabilité.

« Inutile de me jeter des fleurs, Talon ! rouspéta l'individu qui paraissait désormais presque comique à la lumière du commentaire du petit gros.

« C'est votre première visite à Bourg Hyrule jeune fille ? s'enquit le dénommé Talon.

« Oui, répondit Anju avec un air étonné.

« Cela se voit sur votre visage. La première fois que l'on voit l'architecture des Anciens, cela fait toujours cet effet aux provinciaux que nous sommes, rit le gros moustachu.

« Ouais bon, c'est pas non plus le plus bel ouvrage du royaume, tempéra le râleur.

« C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais rien vu qui surpasse le moulin de Kakariko, dit la rousse.

« Bah qu'est ce que sera quand elle verra le château, fit Ingo à son comparse.

« Vous êtes de Kakariko ? demanda Talon en ignorant la remarque.

« Oui, je m'appelle Anju.

« La célèbre jeune fille qui parle aux cuccos ! s'exclama la gros paysan. La seule pour qui les poules pondent des œufs aussi gros et succulents !

« La voilà qui rougit maintenant, ronchonna la grand moustachu.

« C'est que, voyez-vous monsieur Ingo, dit Anju un peu gênée, je ne savais pas que j'avais une quelconque renommée. Je m'occupe juste de mes bêtes, comme les gens de Lon Lon et d'ailleurs, rien de plus.

« Vous avez entendu parlé du Ranch Lon Lon ? fit Talon avec malice.

« Le meilleur lait du royaume ! s'enthousiasma l'hylienne aux cheveux de cuivre. J'en bois tous les matins pour mon petit déjeuner !

« Heureux que notre production vous plaise ! rigola Talon pendant qu'Ingo se prenait la tête dans les mains d'un air consterné. Malon et nous nous efforçons de rendre nos bêtes les plus heureuses et les plus productives possible !

« Ho ! Désolée ! Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez ! Quelle sotte je fais, s'excusa Anju, provoquant l'hilarité de Talon et un renfrognement plus marqué encore d'Ingo, si la chose était possible.

« Ce n'est rien jeune fille, la rassura le propriétaire de la ferme. J'ai ouï-dire que vous étiez une jeune fille plutôt discrète. À ce propos, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Bourg Hyrule ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Anju baisser les yeux sur sa dernière phrase.

« Ho ! C'est... heu... je... et bien... vous allez trouvez ça ridicule, mais... je poursuis... un rêve, balbutia l'éleveuse de poules.

« Courir après un rêve, quelle drôle d'idée, commenta Ingo en se grattant la tête, sur un ton plus perplexe que méchant.

« Ha ! Les rêves ! fit Talon d'un air absent. Une grande chose que les rêves ! Mais il faut s'en méfier, des rêves ! Ils vous mèneront toujours plus loin que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez en les faisant !

« Vous pensez que je fais une erreur ? s'inquiéta Anju.

« Non. Non ! Pas du tout ! rétorqua le gros et joyeux bonhomme. Je dis juste qu'il faut s'attendre à plus que prévu lorsqu'on décide de suivre ses rêves ! Mais mieux vaut cela que de les laisser s'envoler à jamais, comme la plupart des gens le font malheureusement.

« Vous... aviez un rêve, monsieur Talon ? se risqua à demander la rousse.

« Hum... c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que faut qu'on y aille, chef, interrompit Ingo en faisant un signe de la tête. »

Talon et Anju suivirent du regard la direction indiquée par le ronchon, pour constater que plusieurs charrettes attendaient derrière eux, formant une file bloquée par leur discussion. La jeune hylienne se confondit d'excuses, puis, prenant congé des deux fermiers non sans leur avoir promis de passer par le Ranch Lon Lon, elle s'engouffra hâtivement sous la herse débouchant sur la ville. Elle passa entre deux petits corps de garde aux toits d'un vert vif, prolongés par des arbres séparant les fortifications des habitations. Elle poursuivit par l'artère principale, encombrée d'attelages, de passants pressés, de mômes braillards et d'animaux errants, le tout se mouvant dans une cohue des plus indescriptibles, dans laquelle Anju ne se sentait absolument pas à son aise. Ballotée dans tous les sens, elle devait tant bien que mal se frayer un chemin en jouant des coudes afin d'aller plus avant, un peu comme un petit oiseau qui essaierait de voler contre le vent enragé d'une tempête. Après d'interminables minutes, la rousse surgit comme par magie dans une vaste place – la plus grande et la plus animée qu'elle n'ait jamais vu – et au centre de laquelle une immense fontaine sculptée déversait des torrents d'eau dans un bassin clair et peu profond. Les statues impressionnèrent particulièrement Anju, bien plus que les murs d'enceinte qui paraissaient grossiers et vulgaire par rapport aux trois déesses fondatrices à l'image ainsi capturée dans des marbres aux couleurs marqués et délicates. Din avait été arrachée à une roche d'un rouge sanguin veiné de blanc et de noir. Farore était dessinée dans un magnifique vert pomme, piqueté ça et là de tâches couleur albâtre. Enfin, Nayru prenait vie d'un profond bleu océan – tout du moins de ce qu'Anju en imaginait. Cette divine trinité était représentée dans le plus simple appareil, ce qui mettait l'éleveuse de poules un peu mal à l'embarras, comme si c'était son propre corps qui était mis à nu. Cependant, les gens ne prêtaient plus aucune attention à ces fines et délicates œuvres pourtant monumentales – chacune dépassant allègrement les toits des maisons à colombage qui ceinturaient la vaste esplanade – comme si les visiteurs des lieux avaient fini par éprouver une certaine lassitude devant de telles merveilles. Anju était là, immobile, à contempler les fondatrices d'Hyrule, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait, quand une voix féminine semblant ressusciter d'un lointain passé l'interpela.

« Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas Anju ?

« Impa !? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, à deux doigts de sauter au coup de cette femme au regard d'un rouge de braise, vêtue d'épaulières nuit et d'un plastron métallique rehaussé d'un œil stylisé dissimulant mal son opulente poitrine, ainsi que de hautes jambières et d'une culotte moulantes, et sont la chevelure d'argent coiffée en chignon jurait avec le visage visiblement plus jeune.

« Et bien, on dirait que l'oisillon s'est enfin envolé du nid, dit la guerrière en souriant.

« Je suis si contente de te voir ! s'enthousiasma la rousse.

« Et bien, ma petite Anju, fit la sheikah en recevant la jeune fille dans les bras, que viens-tu faire par ici ? Et toute seule ?

« Et bien... je... hésita Anju avant de serrer le poing et de prendre son souffle en signe de détermination, je poursuis mon rêve !

« Ton rêve !? s'étonna Impa qui n'imaginait pas la jeune fille au poule être assez forte pour se lancer dans ce genre de quête.

« Je sais, c'est assez ridicule... rougit la fille aux cheveux cuivrés.

« Pas du tout, sourit la femme aux yeux d'albinos. Je trouve ça très bien, même si j'ai un peu peur.

« Peur ?

« Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais suivre ses rêves...

« … mène toujours plus loin que ce à quoi on s'attend, répliqua Anju avec malice.

« Peut-être que je me fais du souci pour rien finalement, dit Impa en esquissant un sourire.

« Tu me fais visiter ? s'empressa de demander la jeune hylienne.

« Allons, pourquoi pas, dit la sheikah en se saisissant du baluchon et de la fourche d'Anju. »

#####

Il attisa les flammes qui, ragaillardies, crépitèrent joyeusement en léchant avidement la nouvelle bûche qu'il leur offrait. Massant son épaule dont le bandage était tâché de vermeil, grommelant.

« Bon sang, il s'en est fallu de peu.

« Ce n'est rien de le dire, lui répondit une voix suave dans son dos sans que cela ne l'émeuve.

« Jolene... dit-il sans enthousiasme en voyant surgir de l'obscurité une splendide jeune femme basanée – une gerudo dans toute sa splendeur – vêtue d'un simple pantalon bouffant violet et d'une sorte de gilet extrêmement court, arborant une superbe et longue crinière de feu, dont les yeux couleur soleil illuminaient son visage voluptueux en tout point, et à la démarche féline terriblement tentatrice.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir, chéri, fit la nouvelle arrivante en mimant une moue boudeuse.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, maugréa le jeune homme.

« Pourtant, cela ne te dérangeait pas, avant, dit-elle avec sensualité.

« C'était avant ! s'emporta-t-il. C'est du passé désormais ! Révolu et enterré !

« Très bien très bien. Je vois que tu n'es pas dans de bonnes dispositions.

« Excuse-moi. Mais on est passé si près de la catastrophe ce soir...

« Je sais. Mais essaie de voir le bon côté : ils ne l'ont pas trouvée, et tu es toujours en vie, essaya-t-elle de le réconforter. Et tu peux toujours agir tant que tu es vivant !

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Cette blessure me rend soupe-au-lait, rit-il.

« Je préfère te voir comme ça, poursuivit Jolene en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu sais où elle est ?

« Non, se renfrogna le jeune homme. Je sais juste qu'elle a quitté le village. Mais quant à la retrouver...

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop, chéri, le taquina la gerudo.

« Facile à dire, c'est à moi qu'on a confié cette mission, et si j'échoue...

« Tu n'échoueras pas, chéri, nous avons tous confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi, fit elle en lui susurrant ces derniers mots dans le creux de l'oreille avant de commencer à la mordiller.

« Jolene... on est plus ensemble... rétorqua-t-il contre cette soudaine et impudique attaque.

« Alors ça sera juste pour le plaisir, conclut-elle en l'enlaçant. »

La jeune gerudo n'en resta pas longtemps aux seuls baisers, se mettant bientôt à balader ses doigts avides sous les habits du jeune homme, jusqu'à mettre la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise avec un irrésistible sourire de triomphe. « D'accord, juste pour le plaisir » abandonna-t-il alors qu'elle le dépeçait de ses vêtements avec la gourmandise d'une enfant devant une barre de chocolat. Ses propres barrières vestimentaires tombèrent dans la foulée, et ce beaucoup plus vite – la jeune femme au teint sombre n'ayant pas pour habitude de s'encombrer de sous-vêtements. Tous deux débarrassés de leurs dérisoires écrans de tissus, Jolene, qui aimait être à l'initiative et connaissait bien les goûts érotiques de son partenaires, débuta les réelles hostilités d'une bouche vorace, à laquelle le cheminement indécent et inquisiteur des doigts de son amant d'un soir fit immédiatement écho.

Au petit matin, le cocorico vibrant et lointain d'un coq le tira de son sommeil. S'étirant, il sentit le corps chaud blottit contre lui se mettre à gesticuler en émettant de petits cris plaintifs. Souriant, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, qu'elle accueillit d'une gémissement satisfait, avant de se redresser, rejetant à bas la couverture qui les avait abrités cette nuit. La lueur rouge à l'horizon forcissait à vue d'œil, à mesure que l'astre diurne grimpait par delà les montagnes pour se hisser vers le ciel. Il se leva sans tarder, prenant soin de laissez à sa belle son bout de drap afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, et enfila ses vêtements, à savoir un pantalon noir, une veste blanche qu'il dissimula sous une tunique bleue ciel à cordelette, passa sa ceinture qu'il garnit avec sa dague et une sacoche de cuir clair, puis s'enveloppa sa cape couleur nuit dont il laissa la capuche pendre dans son dos. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Jolene se décida à sortir de sa torpeur matinale et se redressa, ne prenant nul soin de dissimuler ses formes.

« Tu pars déjà chéri ? s'enquit-elle d'un air un peu déçu.

« Oui, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Notre tâche n'attend pas, et tu en connais toute la portée, quand bien même y aurait-il urgence à assouvir d'autres besognes, dit-til sur un ton mi-taquin mi-moralisateur.

« Oui, et c'est bien dommage, fit-elle en basculant en avant et en s'étirant comme une chatte.

« Jolene... tu es vraiment incorrigible ! rit le jeune homme en profitant de ce spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

« Et oui mon chéri, gloussa la gerudo en lui envoyant un baiser. »

Il sourit en retour et commença à plier ses affaires, pendant que la jeune femme se rhabillait et faisait de même avec ses propres effets. Une fois son bardas attaché à la scelle de son cheval et leur petit déjeuner avalé, il rédigea un message succin sur un petit parchemin qu'il remit à Jolene, puis grimpant sur sa monture, s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de la main, en direction de là où son instinct le guidait, vers Bourg Hyrule, vers – l'espérait-il – Anju.


	4. Chapitre 3

**3. La vie de château**

Elle reçut le seau d'eau fumante sur la tête en poussant un grognement, tandis que deux paires de mains s'affairaient déjà à l'astiquer vigoureusement, sans le moindre ménagement pour sa peau délicate qui rougissait partout où les éponges mousseuses venaient la frotter. Ses long cheveux d'or lui tombant dans les yeux, une eau trop chaude la brûlant presque, un corps labouré par ces nettoyeuses trop zélées, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'éclate sa mauvaise humeur. Elle se leva brusquement de son bain, provoquant un vif recule des deux laveuses et faisant s'agiter ses seins d'une manière qui aurait pu paraître comique si son visage aux traits fins et délicats n'était pas déformé par une moue de fureur – fureur qui s'apprêtait à déferler comme une tempête sur tout ce qui croiserait son regard d'un bleu saphir. Mais, avant même d'avoir fini de débiter sa première tirade, elle constata que les souris s'étaient extraites de ses pattes de chat avant de prendre le moindre coup de griffe.

Elle pesta, et se rassit dans la baignoire de fonte nacrée, dont les abords finement dorés n'attiraient plus son attention depuis bien longtemps, et aux dimensions telles qu'elle pouvait s'y étendre entièrement de quelque bord qu'elle s'appuie, ce que d'ailleurs elle fit aussitôt. Se laissant flotter, elle fixa le plafond de la salle de bain – entièrement marbrée de rose et richement décorée de dorures et autres peintures fines aux thèmes aquatiques et dénudés, qui avaient heurté sa vertu dans ses plus jeunes années – laissant ses idées et ses aigreurs s'échapper de son crâne au rythme lent des soulèvements de sa poitrine, comme pour les diluer dans le liquide savonneux. Elle avait de plus en plus souvent ces accès de colère, si terribles que les domestiques avaient rapidement appris à l'esquiver plutôt que la raisonner lorsque pointait dans son regard la lueur de son fiel. Elle même ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces crises parfois violentes – elle se souvenait avec douleur d'avoir giflé sa plus ancienne suivante pour une raison qui lui apparaissait maintenant dérisoire – et commençait à craindre secrètement que sa personnalité ne soit durablement altérée. Où était-elle passée cette jeune fille forte mais généreuse, volontaire mais compatissante, audacieuse mais sage ? S'était-elle évaporée avec ses rêves, ou bien s'était-elle seulement assoupie ? N'ayant aucune réponse à se donner, elle préférait éluder ces questions qui s'amusaient à la tourmenter dans ses trop rares moments de répit, et qui finissaient toujours par la mettre en ébullition. Décidée à se vider complètement la tête, elle inspira profondément et s'immergea complètement sous l'écume mousseuse de son eau de bain, ne laissant plus que de petites bulles s'échapper de ses fines narines.

Rapidement, son imagination s'envola vers des cieux et des temps plus joyeux, les seuls qu'elle ait connu de sa jeune vie. Elle revit ces ballades interminables qu'elle faisait au nez et à la barbe de tout le personnel du château et pour le plus grand malheur du ministre garant du protocole, parcourant tantôt les étendues sauvages de la Plaine d'Hyrule, tantôt les berges sablonneuses du Lac Hylia. Elle se souvint d'une belle après-midi d'été passée dans la fraîcheur de la cascade Zora. De cette inoubliable soirée dans les Bois Perdus. Et de mille choses encore. Mais, surtout, elle se souvenait qu'il était là à chaque fois, près d'elle en toutes circonstances, la rattrapant lorsqu'elle trébuchait, basculant avec elle lorsqu'elle glissait, se cachant avec elle lorsqu'on la cherchait. Et riant. Toujours riant et enjoué avec elle, le seul à se comporter avec elle comme avec une jeune fille, et non comme avec une princesse. Le seul qui posait ses mains sur elle pour la guider, la soutenir, la réconforter. Le seul qui lui disait « tu » avec ce timbre de voix irrésistible. Le seul dont elle aimait à se noyer dans le bouleversant regard d'azur. Le seul avec qui elle se sentait quelqu'un, et non quelque chose. Le seul. Même aux yeux d'Impa, sa nourrice dévouée mais stricte, elle s'estimait être d'avantage considérée un symbole à protéger que comme une jeune rose ne parvenant pas à s'épanouir. Mais lui comprenait cela sans qu'elle n'ai jamais eu besoin de le lui dire. Il le devinait, le ressentait, et agissait avec elle de façon à lui ôter tout souci et toute peine, redonnant de la saveur à sa vie – dont le seul goût qu'elle avait jamais connu, en dehors de la fadeur qui lui servait désormais de quotidien, était celui du sang. En même temps que ses souvenirs l'apaisaient, sa conscience glissait dans un délicieux éther, flou et brumeux, qui semblait l'encourager à sombrer un peu plus à chaque instant.

Elle se sentit brusquement arrachée à son cocon aquatique, et au râle sonore de ses poumons qui se remplirent d'air avec précipitation, elle comprit qu'elle s'était presque noyée dans ses pensées, et dans son bain. Les deux servantes étaient revenues et, la trouvant inerte sous l'eau, s'étaient empressées de l'en sortir. Mais de quoi se mêlaient-elles de toute façon ? Si cela était son bon plaisir de mourir de la sorte, cajolée par ses rêveries, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour l'extirper des griffes de la mort et la ramener à la sinistre existence qui était la sienne ? Elle aurait voulu hurler de rage, mais las, son corps avait été trop malmené par son apnée, et au lieu de cri, ce fut un gémissement plaintif qui s'échappa de ses lèvres sensuelles tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance au milieu des jérémiades affolées de ses deux domestiques.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses grands yeux saphirs, elle était dans son lit, nue, sous une pile trop élevée de couvertures qui la faisait transpirer de partout, entourée d'une ribambelle de personnes dont le dernier soucis était sa pudeur, depuis longtemps jetée à bas et piétinée par ce détestable protocole qui voulait qu'elle ne soit réellement seule en aucune circonstance. À la réflexion, de toutes les femmes d'Hyrule, elle devait même être celle dont les courbes délicates avaient été exposées au plus grand nombre de personnes et, surtout, d'hommes ; et ce pour le plus grand désarroi de cette jeune fille de nature pudique et – au tréfonds d'elle-même – sensible.

« Princesse ! Que les Trois Déesses soient louées ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'empressa de lui demander un vieillard moustachu qu'elle reconnut comme le médecin qu'on lui avait attitré depuis sa naissance.

« Nous étions si inquiètes ! ajouta l'une des deux suivantes, évidemment présentes. »

Elle ne répondit rien – à quoi bon de toute façon – et laissa le vieux toubib tâter son pouls à son poignet gauche, extirpé de sa carapaces de draps sans la moindre considération que ce geste dévoila sa poitrine à la moitié de l'assemblée présente, qui consistait en un véritable parterre de soubrettes, de ministres et de membres de la cour – pour la plupart des hommes pédants qui attendaient la moindre occasion pour lui faire leurs avances. Elle recouvrit vivement ses seins avec une moue furieuse, qu'elle ne put cependant maintenir bien longtemps, tant la tête lui tourna.

« Vous devriez éviter de vous fatiguer, princesse, fit le médecin sur un ton impérieux. Et il vous faudra garder le lit jusqu'à demain, après quoi vous pourrez reprendre vos fonctions. »

Ses fonctions. Ses sacrosaintes fonctions qui l'empêchaient de vivre depuis qu'elle était devenue la princesse régnante du royaume d'Hyrule. Recevoir ses vassaux se disputant une bande de terre, tisser des liens amicaux avec des souverains n'aspirant qu'à placer leur progéniture – ou leur propre carcasse – dans la couche royale, répondre aux innombrables sollicitations de ses ministres et de sa cour, organiser de grands bals sans intérêts... et ce toujours en arborant ses plus belles coiffes et parures d'un air souriant et concerné – voire, ce qui la répugnait au plus haut point, charmeur. Désormais, ses seules satisfactions étaient ses cours d'escrime, d'équitation et d'archerie, qu'elle suivait contre l'avis unanime de tous les conseillers royaux, jugeant ces activités trop masculines et trop avilissantes pour une princesse d'Hyrule. C'était là le seul et unique point sur lequel elle avait réussi à ne pas leur céder une once de terrain, car même en ce qui concernait son mariage, ils avaient réussi à la contraindre à se choisir un époux – parmi le véritable troupeau de prétendants qui la poursuivait jusque dans sa chambre et sa convalescence – avant la nouvelle année. Et, alors que la date fatidique approchait à grands pas, l'idée même de partager son royaume – et surtout son corps – avec l'un de ces écœurants vautours lui tournant autour comme autour d'une charogne l'écœurait de plus en plus. Las, n'ayant plus personne à qui confier ses doutes et ses craintes, pas même ses deux fidèles suivantes desquelles elle s'était persuadée que ses fréquents accès d'humeur l'avaient éloignée, elle accumulait jour après jour ses souffrances en elle, au point de les avoir changées en un véritable venin.

Prétextant de soudains et violents maux de tête, elle parvint à faire déguerpir – sur ordre du médecin – la plupart des personnes présentes. Ne restèrent que ses deux suivantes et le praticien, qui se mit à lui examiner les yeux, les oreilles et la gorge sans grand ménagement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois avalé le contenu nauséabonde d'un flacon renfermant un liquide jaunâtre que le vieil homme accepta de la laisser – enfin – en paix. Afin de tromper l'exaspérante sollicitude de deux jeunes filles restées à son chevet, elle ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir... jusqu'à ce que le sommeil, traître et imprévisible, ne finisse par l'emporter réellement.

_ Elle ne vit d'abord rien d'autre qu'une noirceur omniprésente l'entourant de toutes parts, et dans laquelle raisonnait de sinistres vagissements, pareils à ceux d'un nouveau-né, mais atrocement déformés, comme couplés à des beuglements et des rugissement de bêtes chimériques. Seule, nue, perdue dans cet immense vide empli de sonorités torturées, elle avait peur. Mais cette peur n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'elle ressentait à l'ère de Ganondorf. Ce qu'elle ressentait était plus viscéral, plus animal, plus primaire, et d'autant plus terrifiant, lui tordant les entrailles et lui glaçant la peau. Tremblante d'une horreur réelle et presque palpable, la princesse serra les dents en croisant ses bras sur ses seins, puis, en désespoir d'échapper à cette atmosphère de cauchemar, se mit à avancer à pas lents dans les ténèbres. Peu à peu, il lui sembla qu'une imperceptible lueur se mettait à éclairer l'environnement d'un jais qui était impénétrable jusqu'alors. Plissant les yeux, forçant ses sens à s'affuter à leur maximum, elle essayait de deviner ce que cette lumière s'amplifiant avec une désespérante lenteur allait lui dévoiler, anticipant involontairement les pires horreurs. Mais ce qu'elle finit par voir, lorsqu'un grand flash éclaira pour de bon tout le paysage, provoqua chez elle un malaise plus atroce que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer..._

La princesse se réveilla en sursaut, la peau dégoulinant de grosses perles salées, et des larmes dévalant ses joues lisses. Elle avait poussé un hurlement inhumain, entraînant l'irruption dans ses appartements d'une demi-douzaine de domestiques et de soldats, qui ne se préoccupèrent pas plus qu'elle de la nudité qu'elle leur dévoilait, assise sur sa couche dont les draps avaient été violemment repoussés. Sans que rien ne soit dit, ses suivantes la recouvrirent et la serrèrent dans leurs bras, tandis que les gardes fouillaient chaque recoin afin de s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait leur princesse. Des aspirants se pressaient à l'entrée, mais les hommes d'armes de sa garde personnelle, dont on ne pouvait reprocher le zèle qu'ils déployaient présentement pour sa sécurité, les refoulaient sans aucune douceur. Une fois les lieux inspectés, ils se retirèrent respectueusement, ne laissant plus que les femmes demeurer auprès de leur souveraine, encore choquée et haletante.

Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser qu'elle était revenue à la réalité. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres malgré les efforts de deux servantes pour la réchauffer, et qui ignoraient la cause réelle de ses frissons. Elles voulurent faire appeler le vieux médecin, mais la princesse s'y opposa avec suffisamment de véhémence pour les en dissuader.

« Il faut la trouver ! s'exclama la blonde alitée sans que les deux soubrettes ne pipent mot.

« De qui parlez-vous, princesse Zelda ? s'aventura à lui demander la suivante brune, prête à recevoir les foudres de la dirigeante du royaume.

« De la jeune fille aux poules ! répondit Zelda sans agressivité aucune et comme si c'était une évidence. »

Cette dernière phrase fit se demander aux deux domestiques si leur princesse n'avait pas perdu la tête sous l'effet de quelques fièvres, sentiment renforcé par la terreur inexpliquée qui transpirait de ses yeux agars. Cependant, elle n'eurent pas le temps de pousser plus avant leur réflexion quant à cette idée, que déjà Zelda s'était levée, faisant fi de sa nudité, et commençait à farfouiller sans sa grande armoire en quête de vêtements tout sauf princiers : des bandelettes passablement usées, ainsi qu'une tenue bleue moulante. Elle roula ses bras et ses jambes dans les bandes, serra sa poitrine sans retenue, enfila ce complet seillant qui lui donnait une silhouette masculine, noua ses cheveux et les dissimula sous un turban fait des mêmes bandages, et passa ses mains devant ses yeux, dont les iris passèrent du bleu le plus pur au rouge carné typique des sheikahs sous l'effet d'un sortilège discret. Effrayées par pareille métamorphose, les deux soubrettes n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que la princesse, ainsi déguisée, garnissait sa ceinture de deux grandes dagues incurvées. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, mais tituba à mi-chemin, rattrapée de justesse par ses suivantes auxquelles elle jeta un regard inquiet, ses jambes ne la portant plus.

« Ce que vous pouvez être pénibles toutes les deux, dit la princesse avec un faible rire.

« Princesse, vous ne pouvez pas quitter le palais, surtout dans votre état, répondit en souriant la soubrette brune, ce à quoi sa collègue aux cheveux châtains acquiesça.

« Mais il faut...

« Ne vous tracassez pas princesse, nous allons nous en occuper pour vous, la coupa la brune avec un sourire complice. »

#####

Le jaune miel des lampes filtrait de toutes parts, zébrant l'obscurité des ruelles de Bourg Hyrule comme autant d'étoiles sur un fond noir. Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, dont elle avait délibérément omis de clore les volets, Anju observait la passée, traversée malgré l'heure tardive par de nombreuses silhouettes, pour la plupart emmitouflées dans de grands manteaux afin de faire barrage à la fraîcheur qui avait accompagné le déclin du soleil. Elle se sentait un peu lasse. Libre certes, mais lasse. Sa journée avait été aussi enthousiasmante qu'exténuante, et Impa s'était révélée une guide aussi instruite que dynamique, et si elle n'avait pas été rappelée au château en milieu d'après-midi, elle aurait très certainement conduit l'ancienne éleveuse de poules à l'épuisement, tant la capitale hylienne regorgeait de choses à découvrir et d'anecdotes à raconter. Pas comme son petit village natal de Kakariko, si tranquille et si banal que toute âme quelque peu aventureuse qui s'y attarderait trop longtemps finirait par y mourir. Ce fut donc la tête pleine d'émerveillements et d'images nouvelles que la délicate rouquine retira ses effets, à l'exception de sa culotte, et se glissa sous les moelleuses couvertures de son douillé lit d'auberge. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu pareil cocon pour abriter ses rêves et ses espoirs. Jamais son corps n'avait eu droit à un tel écrin duveteux.

_ Son corps cligna des yeux, prit dans la délicieuse torpeur qui suit une trop merveilleuse nuit pour qu'on souhaite l'abandonner. Mais si son enveloppe semblait encore perdue dans les brumes qui séparent les plus doux songes du retour à une plus froide réalité, l'esprit d'Anju était pleinement maître de ses pensées et de ses sensations. Aussi, au touché délicat du lin sur sa peau, elle sut qu'elle ne portait nul linge de nuit, de même que le beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns – toujours le même – qui partageait sa couche, les yeux encore clos, respirant profondément. Ce corps qui ne lui obéissait jamais se redressa, laissant rebondir deux seins ronds d'un volume inhabituellement important, et qui étaient légèrement affaissés de par leur propre poids. Son mouvement avait également eu pour conséquence de découvrir une bonne partie du torse et de l'abdomen de celui qui avait visiblement partagé sa nuit et ses étreintes avec elle, ne laissant plus guère de drap pour dissimuler ce qui avait très probablement honoré son intimité de cette substance laiteuse et collante qui lui engluait les poils pubiens, dans lesquels elle passait justement ses doigts pour les arranger un peu. Ressentant en même temps que sa chair une vague de désir la submerger soudainement à la vu de ce bellâtre qui lui était presque offert comme un plat trop appétissant à un gourmet, elle fit brusquement glisser sa main un peu plus bas, tout en dégageant de l'autre ce qui ne lui était pas encore dévoilé de la virilité de son compagnon, et de s'en saisir..._

La jeune rouquine se réveilla en étouffant un gémissement indécent, tandis qu'une série de soubresauts incontrôlables finissait de la secouer. Plus encore que lors de sa première vision en rêve de ce jeune humain à la beauté ténébreuse et troublante, cette deuxième manifestation onirique de son propre érotisme lui laissait la vive sensation d'un plaisir vicieux qui lui striait le corps et l'essoufflait au point de la faire haleter bruyamment. Sa petite culotte, auréolée et poisseuse, témoignait de la violence de ce qu'elle avait si agréablement – et honteusement – éprouvé lors de cette nouvelle plongée dans le monde de ses chimères tentatrices. Essayant de reprendre ses esprits avec quelques difficultés, Anju s'était relevée, laissant choir à ses cuisses l'enveloppe de tissu qui avait dissimulé son corps – brûlant et ruisselant de perles de sueur – durant toute la nuit. Elle avisa le miroir suspendu au battant de la grande armoire de bois clair qui se dressait, pareille à un gardien ligneux, aux pieds de son lit, et découvrit – non sans sourire et rougir d'embarras – l'étendue de l'agitation qui avait dû être sienne pendant son sommeil. Non seulement de véritables petits ruisseaux couraient entre les deux petits monts de sa poitrine mouillée, mais sa chevelure était trempée et emmêlée comme rarement elle l'avait été. Ses yeux, au lieu d'afficher la sérénité d'une bonne nuit de repos, lui lançaient les éclairs d'une satisfaction rassasiée, et pourtant inavouable dans l'esprit encore largement innocent de cette jeune hylienne qui n'avait encore jamais connue l'amour. Pour finir, le ton empourpré de ses joues avaient envahi l'ensemble de son visage, affichant ostensiblement cette enivrante culpabilité qu'elle aurait pourtant voulu dissimuler au plus profond de son être. Faisant elle même ce constat, Anju, pour la première fois de son existence, voulut se voir telle qu'elle était vraiment. Entière. Sans prisme. Consciente.

La belle rousse au crin de cuivre et à la peau d'albâtre quitta son lit, passa à côté de la fenêtre dont les volets étaient restés ouverts toute la nuit sans se soucier de l'absence de rideaux et de la présence au dehors de badauds pouvant l'apercevoir, puis, debout devant la glace, retira le seul vêtement qui lui restait – sa culotte maculée – pour finalement se regarder pleinement et sans détours d'un œil inquisiteur ; et de demander d'une voix douce et tout juste perceptible à ce reflet incroyablement féminin et désirable qui se dressait face à elle, et dont elle peinait à croire qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du sien : « mais qui es-tu vraiment, Anju ? ».

#####

Elle passa prestement la pointe de sa rapière dans le ventre de la dernière bête, qui s'effondra avec un râle étouffé par un abondant flot de sang dégoulinant de ses babines. Essuyant sa lame contre la fourrure grise du loup bipède qui gesticulait encore à terre, elle esquissa un sourire carnassier lorsque la dernière lueur fuyante de sa vie teinta de blanc le fond de ses yeux auparavant uniformément noirs. Gueules béantes, membres grotesquement tordus dans leur ultime et vaine lutte contre la mort, trois cadavres de wolfos entouraient la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs retombant en deux couettes sur ses épaules et en frange sur le front. Elle adressa un regard sans expression – mais rendu sinistre par le lourd mascara qui le soulignait – aux chairs sanguinolentes qui tapissaient le sol autour d'elle. « Vous ne valez rien, misérables » dit elle avec mépris tout en rangeant sont arme au fourreau. Cette guerrière portait des éléments d'armure finement ciselés qui luisaient sous les rayons du soleil naissant comme autant d'ouvrages d'or. A l'inverse de sa main dominante, son bras gauche était ainsi complètement caparaçonné, de la massive spalière naissante au gantelet qui lui enserrait les doigts. Ses jambes étaient protégées par des genouillères, grèves et solerets aussi massifs que les éléments lui protégeant le bras, et faits du même acier aux reflets de miel. Enfin, un corset de métal protégeait son abdomen tout en surélevant sa poitrine, la faisant apparaître plus grosse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, et en lui affinant la taille. Ses vêtements, un pantalon rouge velours aux coutures dorées et un pull bleu strié verticalement, trahissaient si besoin était la richesse de leur ouvrage, et par la même les origines aristocratiques de la jeune femme aux yeux noisettes et aux oreilles un peu décollées – et au demeurant physiquement charmante – qu'ils recouvraient. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le bosquet d'arbres aux feuilles jaunissantes qui avait servi de théâtre à sa danse sanglante, une branche morte craqua derrière elle, retenant son attention.

« Ashei ! l'interpela de sa voix sensuelle une plantureuse gerudo qui avait pour don de lui déplaire fortement.

« Jolene, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit sèchement ladite Ashei sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« J'ai ce message pour toi, de la part de...

« Fais voir ! la coupa la guerrière en lui prenant le petit parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et en parcourant la fine et élégante écriture le recouvrant.

« Bon sang, quel incapable ! reprit Ashei une fois sa lecture achevée. On est vraiment passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe !

« Parce que toi tu aurais fait mieux ? l'attaqua Jolene sur un ton inhabituellement sec.

« Mpf. De toute façon, il faut la retrouver maintenant, et aucun de nous ne sais à quoi elle ressemble ni où elle se trouve. Du grand art, vraiment, cingla la guerrière en cuirasse.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder ton fiel pour nos véritables ennemis, Ashei, gronda la gerudo.

« Et toi tes cuisses bien ouvertes pour les appâter si jamais ils la retrouvent avant ton petit Rafrel, renchérit Ashei avec un rictus cruel.

« Salope ! hurla Jolene que la pointe menaçante de la rapière d'Ashei cloua sur place.

« Ha non, ça c'est toi, ricana la fille aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu me le paieras ! siffla Jolene.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui viens de me faire la leçon à l'instant sur nos vrais ennemis ? raya Ashei, plus dominante que jamais.

« Garce... pesta à mi-voix la gerudo ainsi tenue en échec.

« Moi au moins j...

« Cela suffit ! les interrompit un timbre masculin ferme et autoritaire. »

Se retournant de concert, les deux jeunes femmes se crispèrent en découvrant l'imposante silhouette qui les toisait de toute sa hauteur, considérable – colossale même – pour un humain. Son impressionnante musculature était mal dissimulée par sa grande cape rouge – dont il avait fait tombé la capuche en arrière, dévoilant ainsi son intimidant visage carré aux mâchoires saillantes. L'homme, aux yeux d'un gris métallique et à la courte chevelure argent, les fixait avec sévérité, voire colère. Sans qu'elles aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, chacune reçue une gifle qui la fit tomber au sol, laissant sur sa joue une cuisante brûlure. « Jamais l'Ordre des Chevaliers du Crépuscule n'aurait dû accueillir de femelles dans ses rangs », leur jeta le nouvel arrivant avec une telle suprématie dans la voix qu'elles serrèrent toutes deux les dents de dépit, continuant à les écraser de son regard qui les faisait frissonner. « Vous êtes juste bonnes à engrosser », dit-il avec un incroyable mépris, achevant ainsi verbalement les deux guerrières dont les yeux commencèrent à larmoyer d'une terreur incontrôlable, alors même qui leur tournait déjà le dos, s'éloignant en leur faisant négligemment signe d'une main de le suivre des plus prestement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**4. Le Festival d'Hyrule**

Partout, la foule bruyante s'agitait comme un essaim hétéroclite de formes et de couleurs vives mues par une volonté commune et pourtant contradictoire, poussant les individus à s'agiter en tous sens sans réelle coordination, et laissant pourtant à l'observateur distant une impression de grande homogénéité. La place du marché de Bourg Hyrule paraissait, de ce qu'elle en distinguait, plus encore que la première fois qu'elle l'avait contemplée, inondée par une marée vivante mêlant indistinctement hyliens aux silhouettes fines et élancées et humains à la fois plus grands et plus vigoureux ; mais aussi des créatures à la carrure véritablement massive et la peau pierreuse d'un ton variant du gris clair au brun le plus foncé, arborant de gros visages aussi ronds que leurs corps, aux grands yeux charbons soulignés de grands lèvres souriantes et reflétant une affabilité naturelle que d'aucuns pourraient confondre avec de la naïveté – et que la jeune Anju n'avait vu qu'en de très rares occasions à Kakariko et qui l'avaient toujours intimidé : des gorons. Ceux-ci – toisant la cohue d'une pleine hauteur – paraissaient se déplacer comme des galets roulants imperturbablement au travers les eaux déchaînées d'un tumultueux torrent. Elle découvrit également, à l'occasion d'une véritable procession qui fit son entrée en ville en grande pompe, la troisième race d'Hyrule par son importance. Les zoras, comme elle apprit bientôt qu'ils s'appelaient, étaient de singulières personnes. Aussi grands que les hommes, et aussi sveltes que les hyliennes, ils avaient en outre une allure toute aérienne – accentuée par le mélange azur et nacré de leur peau imberbe – avec leurs nageoires effilées prolongeant leurs coudes et leurs cuisses et leurs têtes fusiforme pour les mâles, et leurs grands éventails et leurs crânes plus élargis et déployés pour les femelles de cette race qu'elle trouva en tous points magnifiques – surtout l'une des femmes, dont les formes étaient plus féminines que les autres, sa peau tirant d'avantage vers le turquoise que le bleu océan, et qui portait une paire de splendides boucles d'oreilles d'un bleu abyssal. À l'aulne de ces premières et brèves observations, Anju ne compris pas immédiatement que les zoras étaient des créatures aquatiques.

Pendant qu'elle scrutait attentivement la masse grouillante depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre – d'où elle n'apercevait qu'un fragment de la place du marché – l'éleveuse de cuccos jouait distraitement avec une de ses mèches cuivrées qu'elle entortillait autour de ses doigts graciles. Il y avait encore peu de temps qu'elle s'était extraite des bras langoureux du sommeil, et elle n'avait pas encore tronqué sa nouvelle robe de nuit aussi blanche et duveteuse que de la neige contre ses vêtements de jour, qui auraient offert un meilleur rempart à sa fragile et délicate silhouette. Car chaque matin depuis le lendemain de son arrivée à la capitale hylienne, elle était, sans le savoir, l'attraction matinale de quelques riverains d'âges divers dont la présence était plus ou moins justifiée, et dont les regards tendancieux s'attardaient sur la moindre parcelle de féminité que leur livrait – bien malgré elle – la naïve rouquine à la pudeur vérace mais bien mal voilée. L'inconsciente ne prenait aucune précaution pour masquer sa nudité – partielle ou totale – lorsqu'elle circulait dans sa chambre aux battants ouverts comme de grands bras accueillants, incapable d'imaginer qu'on l'épiait dans le seul but de la voir dans le plus simple appareil et de « s'en payer une bonne tranche » ; surtout qu'ils avaient rarement à porter de mirettes un si joli morceau.

En cette belle matinée ensoleillée à l'atmosphère légère et joyeuse, elle était restée plus longtemps que les jours précédents à sa lucarne, mais avait également – au grand dam de ses observateurs secrets et à sa totale ignorance – été bien plus avare en exhibition. Ce fut en effet dans un recoin peu exposé de la pièce qu'elle fit sa toilette et se glissa dans ses habits de tous les jours. Après avoir avalé un copieux petit-déjeuner, qu'on lui servit dans sa chambre, et avoir salué l'aubergiste, elle sortit, bien décidée à profiter des festivités de la journée, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que le fameux Festival d'Hyrule, commémoration annuelle encore toute récente de la fin du règne tyrannique de Ganondorf. Anju fut éblouit par la magnificence de la fête, dont la démesure n'avait rien de commun avec les quelques petits jeux organisés à Kakariko. Tout était en mouvement, avec des stands bariolés et des attractions animées à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Drapeaux fièrement portés par les alizés. Confettis multicolores pleuvant sans interruption. Serpentins zébrant l'azur du ciel. L'air semblait aussi rempli de couleurs que de sons de joie et de liesse. Les gens de toutes races et de presque tous milieux s'amusaient, se côtoyaient, devisaient gaiement dans cette grande communion des peuples pour se réjouir de leur liberté et de la paix retrouvées, depuis si peu d'années que leur mémoire en gardait le douloureux souvenir et déjà tellement de temps qu'ils pouvaient s'en amuser.

Anju ne cessait d'aller d'étonnements en émerveillements, ne sachant plus où porter son attention, qui à chaque instant était aspirée dans une direction opposée à la précédente. Ici un cracheur de feu donnant mille et une formes fantastiques à son souffle brûlant. Là un orchestre improvisé accompagnant une belle danseuse à la peau brunâtre et au regard incendiaire. L'admiration ressentie devant un équilibriste jonglant avec trois couteaux tout en tenant d'une jambe sur un mât étroit à la surface arrondie. La frayeur maîtrisée face à une dresseuse d'animaux étranges mais pouvant assurément être qualifiés de fauves. Ravie. Éblouie. Son visage reflétait une joie et une espièglerie toutes enfantines qui ne la rendait que plus rayonnante, là où toute autre adulte aurait été la risée de la populace alentours. Après un moment, la rousse, lassée d'être une spectatrice passive, décida de participer aux festivités et de se prêter avec enthousiasme à tout ce qu'on lui proposerait. Elle s'essaya ainsi au tir au lance-pierre, avec quelques difficultés, ses graines Mojo terminant leur course plus souvent dans les décors colorés et vivants du stand que dans les cibles, battant tous les records de maladresses, pour la plus grande hilarité du gérant et des passants, mais également de la première intéressée, qui s'amusait comme une véritable gamine. Elle ne s'avéra pas beaucoup plus douée au mât de cocagne – auquel elle grimpa après avoir relevé et noué sa jupe au niveau des cuisses – dont l'enduit huileux la fit glisser jusqu'à à terre une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant de finir par attraper son lot, une petite bourse contenant une mixture crémeuse et rosée appelée _cœur de soin_, le plus faible baume utilisé en Hyrule et dans certaines contrées voisines pour soigner les égratignures et les bosses – ce qui ne lui serait certainement pas inutile pour soulager son arrière-train, quelque peu endolori suite à ses précédentes chutes. L'ancienne éleveuse de cuccos s'avéra étonnante au chant des grenouilles, jeu d'origine zora consistant à reproduire au mieux une mélodie en menant à la baguette une chorale de batraciens multicolores, où – le visage déformé par une grimace comique en raison de sa concentration – elle réalisa une remarquable performance coassante, même si elle ne remporta pas la première place. Elle provoqua même l'euphorie de l'assistance au jeu des coffres – dans lequel les participant ouvraient un coffre au hasard parmi une douzaine après avoir acheté un ticket – qui pour sa première et unique participation, lui rapporta une rupee argentée, la plus forte somme possible à ce jeu de hasard si prisé en Hyrule. Elle venait juste d'empocher le gain lorsqu'une voix familière la héla. Ce visage bonhomme et cette bedaine peinant à trouver sa place dans sa salopette large, aucun doute pour Anju, d'autant qu'il était accompagné du même grand et sec râleur à moustache.

« Et bien, ne serait-ce pas la petite éleveuse de cuccos ? s'enquit inutilement Talon.

« Bien sûr que c'est elle chef, rouspéta Ingo qui n'était visiblement pas très perméable à l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait pourtant.

« Monsieur Talon et monsieur Ingo, comme je suis contente de vous voir ici ! dit-elle en s'extrayant du regroupement qui s'était constitué autour de la gagnante du jeu des coffres.

« Et bien, je vois que la chance vous a souri jeune fille, la félicita le gros fermier.

« La chance du débutant, même si c'est bien, grommela Ingo avec un effort presque comique pour paraître aimable.

« Merci, pouffa Anju. Vous êtes là pour la fête ?

« Hélas, pas de repos pour les justes, bailla Talon avant qu'Ingo ne fasse lui cesser son geste d'un coup de coude.

« Nous avons été mandé au château d'Hyrule pour prendre commande et discuter avec le cuisinier royal en vu d'un festin hors du commun qui aura lieu avant le début de la nouvelle année, expliqua pompeusement Ingo.

« Quel festin ? interrogea la rousse.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit des noces de son altesse royale la princesse Zelda, chuchota à toute vitesse Talon avant qu'Ingo n'ait pu lui obstruer la bouche de ses grandes paluches.

« Ha ! C'était un secret patron ! râla le grand fermier avant de se retourner vers Anju. Il ne faudra pas en parler ! À personne ! C'est compris ?

« Oui oui, s'empressa d'acquiescer l'intéressée.

« Nous devons y aller patron, nous allons être en retard, poursuivit Ingo.

« Pas de panique ! s'exclama le propriétaire du Ranch Lon Lon. On y va ! Excusez-nous jeune fille, mais mon associé est un peu pressé, railla-t-il en pouffant et en s'adressant à Anju comme si Ingo n'était pas là. Mais nous seront là cet après-midi pour la grande représentation !

« La grande représentation ? s'étonna la rousse.

« Comment, vous ne savez pas ça Anju ? À chaque Festival d'Hyrule, l'événement est clos par une grande représentation du combat de son altesse la princesse Zelda et de Link contre Ganondorf, expliqua Talon.

« Link ! Vous connaissez Link !? s'anima la jeune hylienne.

« Ma fois, oui. Il est souvent passé par notre ranch, répondit Talon.

« Vous savez où il est ? poursuivit-elle, avec un sentiment diffus d'espoir et d'impatience mêlés.

« Personne ne sait où est passé le héros vert d'Hyrule, répondit Ingo assez sèchement tant cela lui paraissait évident. Il a disparu environ une année après sa victoire.

« Je vois... tant pis, fit-elle avec une moue de tristesse.

« Cela... commença Talon, se sentant concerné par la déception de la jeune fille qui, par moment, lui rappelait la sienne.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, coupa Anju.

« Patron ! s'impatienta le râleur.

« D'accord Ingo ! Désolé, jeune fille, mais nous devons vraiment y aller maintenant. Nous reparlerons plus longuement à la représentation !

« Oui, merci monsieur Talon. Et merci monsieur Ingo. Portez-vous bien.

« Soyez à l'heure ! conclut le grand fermier dans une ultime et vaine tentative de se montrer affable avec elle. »

Sur ces mots, les deux moustachus prirent congé. Anju resta quelques instants à les regarder s'éloigner à travers la foule compacte et remuante, vers le Nord et le palais d'Hyrule. Elle décida de profiter encore un peu des incroyables – à ses yeux – attractions offertes par la fête. Et parmi ce foisonnement de jeux et de spectacles de rue, une chose allait la marquer à jamais, tant elle la trouva extraordinaire : un carrousel. Ronde interminable de sculptures de bois peintes représentant chevaux, oiseaux, poissons et autres créatures enchanteresses qui se poursuivaient dans un mouvement éternel de hauts et de bas autour d'un axe aussi large qu'un arbre centenaire, le manège attirait femmes et enfants qui se pressaient pour acheter de petits billet jaunes – clés d'entrée pour profiter de ces magnifiques automates suspendus à leurs supports oscillants perpétuellement entre une large base circulaire de bois brut et un magnifique chapiteau en forme d'ombrelle multicolore – au vieil homme qui actionnait ensuite les quelques mécanismes mystiques animant pour un court moment ces statues incroyables. Anju sentit son cœur battre à toute allure d'excitation lorsqu'une fois en possession d'un titre l'autorisant enfin à prendre place, elle agrippa l'encolure ligneuse d'un cheval blanc entrain de se cabrer, assise maladroitement sur la scelle dure et lisse, juste avant que la danse ne débute. Surprise par la secousse du démarrage, elle poussa un petit cri alors que la machinerie se mettait en branle et gagnait rapidement sa pleine vitesse. Les cheveux se rabattant sur son visage, la jupe virevoltante au point qu'elle devait la maintenir d'une main, Anju ne put s'empêcher de rire, sa voix fraîche et cristalline emplissant à leur insu les cœurs des enfants d'éclats de joie, durant la totalité de son éphémère voyage tout autour d'un carrousel qui l'avait – l'espace d'une fraction de pensées exaltantes – transportée tout autour du monde. Ce que ne sut jamais la petite rouquine, c'est que les enfants – de toutes races – descendant du manège en même temps qu'elle, demandèrent tous à leurs mères, amusées devant une telle naïveté enfantine : « dis maman, tu l'as entendu rire l'ange ? »

#####

Dissimulé par sa cape sombre, dont le jeune homme avait rabattu ma capuche par dessus son front, il marchait à travers la foule comme un agile poisson dans les flots agités d'une marée, semblant plus glisser que se faufiler, comme si le mouvement lui était naturel. Pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivis son arrivée, il avait fouillé, enquêté, dispensant avec une prudente parcimonie son périple de rupees – l'équilibre juste entre la rémunération d'une information et la discrétion tenant d'un subtil jeu d'équilibre – et obtenant les descriptions et lieux de séjours des nombreuses jeunes femmes nouvellement arrivées à Bourg Hyrule ce qui, malgré son tri préalable et son intelligence, lui avait laissé une liste de plusieurs dizaines de personnes en raison des festivités. Depuis, il consacrait tout son temps à vérifier chaque piste, espérant à chaque fois tomber sur celle qu'il recherchait, pour mieux se rendre compte ensuite de son erreur. Il en avait déjà ainsi éliminé une bonne vingtaine, et il lui en restait tout autant, lorsqu'il se mit en quête de celle résident dans une chambre d'auberge située entre la place du marché et les portes de la ville. Las, sa surveillance précédente s'étant terminée trop tard, le tenancier qu'il interrogea le plus nonchalamment du monde lui annonça que la jeune fille en question – et c'était bien elle, Anju ! - s'était absentée depuis une bon moment déjà, probablement partie profiter du festival. La chance n'avait pas été pas de son côté, mais le brun aux yeux absinthes s'accrocha au fait que malgré l'affrontement qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente, à quelques pâtés de maisons à peine de là, ses adversaires ne l'avaient visiblement pas mieux localisée que lui. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait se permettre de trainer et, plus que jamais, il ressentait l'urgence de sa tache alors qu'il contournait un grand goron et passait tout près des trois majestueuses statues des déesses fondatrices d'Hyrule, recherchant une rousse au crin de cuivre, d'après la brèves description physique qu'il avait subtilement tiré de l'aubergiste, au beau milieu de cette joyeuse cohue.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et le moment de la fameuse représentation se rapprochait à grand pas, drainant vers les immenses estrades de bois installées à proximité du Temple du Temps – un gigantesque bâtiment de pierres de taille grises percé de hauts vitraux colorés et situé au Nord-Est de la ville, construit tout en longueur d'un seul bloc et dont l'extrémité Nord-Est était coiffée d'un clocher à l'architecture céleste – une part continue et croissante de la foule. Face à un tel courant, il devenait plus difficile encore de trouver la dénommée Anju, perdue au milieu de cette marée. Il finit par abandonner temporairement l'idée de la rechercher ainsi lorsque la place du marché fut quasiment désertée de sa populace, et se dirigea à son tour vers l'amphithéâtre improvisé qui allait servir de décor à une version embellie de la « Guerre du Sceau », comme le combat encore récent du Héros du Temps et des sages d'Hyrule contre Ganondorf se faisait déjà appeler. Afin d'éviter de se faire trop remarquer, et faisant parti des derniers arrivés, il décida de prendre une place, au dernier rang des gradins, afin d'assister au spectacle comme tout un chacun, même si cela ne suscitait guère son intérêt. Attendant que le rideau de velours rouge de la grande scène de plein air ne laisse apparaître les acteurs, les gens poursuivaient leurs discussions, dont les mots et les phrases s'élevaient et se mêlaient indistinctement pour donner un assourdissant brouhaha. Il fallut patienter encore un moment, avant que les occupants des places les plus prestigieuses – celles de la loge royale – ne daignent enfin se joindre à la liesse populaire. Acclamée par les hyliens, suivie de ses deux filles de compagnies ainsi que des membres les plus indispensables de sa cour, la princesse Zelda – dont la beauté enivrante et le sourire délicat ne laissèrent pas insensible le jeune homme – la chevelure d'or coiffée en chignon et dont deux mèches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues, vêtue d'une élégante robe blanche au dos échancré, grimpa les quelques marches menant à l'estrade disposée face aux planches puis, après un bref salut à la foule qui permit au jeune homme de lire toute la désespérance de son regard d'un bleu marin, elle prit place sur le siège le plus grand et le plus ouvragé, avant d'être rapidement imitée par son encombrante suite. « La tristesse n'est pas l'apanage des petites gens, n'est-ce pas, votre altesse » murmura pour lui-même le beau brun, qui tourna la tête sur le côté au même moment, son attention retenue par une voix grave ayant prononcé son nom sur le ton de la pire des banalités, découvrant un colosse aux yeux métalliques et aux courts cheveux argentés, aussi peu hylien que lui-même. Sans s'émouvoir, Rafrel apostropha son interlocuteur d'un timbre inhabituellement calme et sec.

« Tiens, Gixx. Qu'est que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne devais pas rejoindre les filles ? demanda Rafrel.

« Le Maître Garo est ici, répondit d'une voix monocorde le dénommé Gixx.

« Je vois. L'Ordre a donc cru bon de t'envoyer m'épauler, poursuivit le jeune homme.

« Exact.

« Sauf qu'il y a forcément autre chose. On ne te détourne pas de ta mission primaire juste pour quelques fers de plus à croiser, fit Rafrel sur un ton plus incisif.

« Ha ha ha ! s'esclaffa le géant. Quelle perspicacité ! Vois-tu, Rafrel, notre cible intéresse de plus en plus de monde, et il se peut que nous ayons à affronter un Élu...

« Comment !? _Il_ serait revenu !?

« Non, je ne te parle pas de _lui_, mais d'_elle_, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de la tête pour la désigner, ce qui provoqua chez Rafrel lorsqu'il la revit un mélange d'effroi et de stupeur, mélange qui se manifesta par une perle de sueur qui dévala le long de sa tempe et s'écrasa à ses pieds, à l'instant précis où le rideau se leva pour laisser place à la comédie. »

#####

Sombres, parcourus à chaque instant de mille bruits inconnus et indiscernables, les Bois Perdus étaient la forêt la plus vaste et la plus mystérieuse d'Hyrule, sources d'innombrables légendes et croyances fantastiques, mais surtout aux origines de nombre de terreurs tant chimériques que réelles. Chacun de leurs pas provoquaient de petits chocs sourds, pratiquement inaudibles à leurs oreilles, en raison de l'épaisse couche d'humus qui recouvrait les sentiers séculaires qui traçaient leurs routes oubliées sous l'impénétrable canopée de la sylve. Même les sabots de leurs montures n'émettaient le moindre fracas. Aux aguets, guettant le moindre signe de danger, elles retenaient leur respiration tout en jetant constamment des regards tout autour d'elles, cherchant à percer les ténèbres les encerclant et qui semblaient prêtes à fondre sur elles à la moindre inattention. Aussi téméraires qu'étaient ces deux jeunes femmes, les Bois Perdus avaient fini par rompre la carapace de leur courage, et n'était-ce l'impérieuse nécessité de leur présence en ces lieux sinistres, elles auraient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous depuis longtemps déjà. Car ni Jolene, la sulfureuse fille du désert aux deux cimeterres affûtés, ni Ashei, la glaciale dame des cités à la rapière fulgurante, n'était à son aise au milieu de cette immobile mais angoissante armée végétale. Et à la peur lancinante qui se plaisait à s'installer insidieusement dans leurs cœurs, s'ajoutait la chaleur moite et étouffante retenue par ce regroupement surnaturel de grandes plantes ligneuses. Au point qu'Ashei, détrempée de sueur, avait dû abandonner sa cuirasse et l'arnacher à la scelle de son cheval, qu'elle guidait par la bride, de même que Jolene avec le sien, depuis leur entrée en ces bois. Ainsi, malgré la relative inimitié qui perdurait entre les deux sœurs d'arme depuis leur rencontre, l'atmosphère oppressante de la forêt – si dense que la principale source de lumière ne provenait pas des quelques raies solaires parvenant difficilement à se frayer un chemin au travers des feuillages jusqu'au tapis de fougères, mais des milliers de lucioles vertes grouillantes et virevoltantes à l'ombre des arbres millénaires – les avait rapprochées par la force des choses. Et l'approche progressive de la nuit – théâtre des manifestations les plus fantasmagoriques des Bois Perdus – ainsi que la conscience de leur obligation de la passer en ces lieux, ne faisait que renforcer leurs craintes latentes, et par la même cette complicité induite certes, mais qui leur apportait un peu de réconfort mutuel. Mais plus encore que les certitudes, c'était bien l'absence de menaces tangibles qui mettait leurs âmes à rude épreuve, car quoi de plus harassant comme torture de l'esprit que d'imaginer constamment quelles horreurs irréelles vont fondre sur vous dans l'instant pour vous dévorer, ou pire, et de reporter mentalement le fatidique assaut à chaque fois qu'il n'a pas lieu ? Les deux jeunes guerrières en était au point que le plus petit dépassement sonore vis-à-vis de l'ambiance bruissante et hululante de cet endroit les faisait sursauter de frayeur, les mains tremblantes instinctivement posées sur les pommeaux de leurs armes. N'y tenant plus, elle décidèrent de s'arrêter pour faire une pause, leur mental étant tout aussi las que leur physique. Elle attachèrent leurs montures à une vieilles et forte souche – qu'une quelconque personne, ou créature, avait visiblement scié en une époque indéterminée – et s'assirent côte à côte sur la surface plane du bois.

« Tu tiens le coup ? s'enquit Jolene auprès de sa camarade d'infortune.

« J'allais te demander la même chose, ricana Ashei en s'efforçant de prendre un ton détendu.

« Pour tout t'avouer... je suis morte de trouille, confessa la gerudo qui n'avait pas l'habitude de concéder la moindre marque de faiblesse en présence de la brune.

« … moi aussi, avoua à son tour la bretteuse.

« Gixx est une ordure. Nous envoyer toutes les deux dans les Bois Perdus, seules, à la recherche d'une piste des plus hypothétiques sur les instances dirigeantes des Apôtres des Ténèbres. C'est comme s'il nous envoyait directement à la mort, dit la jeune femme basanée en finissant ses derniers mots dans un murmure.

« Allons, tu te fais des idées. Gixx est peut-être le dernier des vauriens, mais c'est l'un des Chevaliers les plus puissants et les plus respectés de l'Ordre des Chevaliers du Crépuscule. Il ne prendrait pas de décisions aussi inconsidérées, la rassura la soldate aux deux couettes.

« Mais nous ne sommes que des Disciples. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir contre les manifestations du mal. Tout juste pouvons nous combattre contre les créatures ayant une assise physique dans notre monde. Même pour de la simple reconnaissance, cette mission aurait dû incomber à un Chevalier de l'Ordre, protesta la gerudo dont les arguments firent mouche.

« … Tu crois que c'est une mission suicide ? demanda Ashei après un long silence.

« Maintenant que je sais ce que sont réellement les Bois Perdus... commença Jolene sans oser poursuivre sa phrase.

« Je vois, fit simplement la brune. »

Elle restèrent assises un moment, plongées dans de sinistres pensées, fatiguées et déprimées. Ne s'apercevant pas que le soleil déclinait rapidement et que les lucioles semblaient s'éteindre une à une, comme autant de bougies soufflées, elles sombrèrent subrepticement dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Lorsqu'elles reprirent connaissance, l'ambiance – déjà inquiétante en plein jour – des Bois Perdus avait basculée vers un quasi-cauchemar éveillé. N'ayant plus pour seule source de lumière que les pâles reflets lunaires peinant à percer le plafond feuillu de la sylve, les deux jeunes femmes ne voyaient rien à plus d'un ou deux mètres. Pire, elles ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que leurs chevaux avaient disparu, et avec eux toutes leurs affaires à l'exception de ce qu'elles portaient sur elles. Terrorisées, visualisant dans le noir les fantasmes horrifiants que leurs esprits désorientés créaient de toute pièce, elles tombèrent à genoux serrées l'une contre l'autre, tremblantes à s'en disloquer les os, lorsqu'une lueur accompagnée d'un chant aigu s'extrayant des voix de la nuit apparut à quelques distances. Leur terreur ne fit que croître à mesure que la lumière, prenant à chaque instant de plus en plus de brillance, s'approchaient d'elles, et que l'inquiétante mélopée gagnait en volume jusqu'à emplir l'air. Alors que leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, et que leurs consciences vacillaient sous les affres de cette épouvantable forêt, elle découvrirent dans un cri de peur panique ce que leur cachait cette phosphorescence étrange.


	6. Chapitre 5

**5. En route pour Lon Lon**

Ravie, Anju devisait gaiement avec Talon et Ingo à propos des moments forts du spectacle, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, et dont elle ignorait bien des tenants malgré sa relation un peu privilégiée avec l'un des véritables protagonistes des événements dépeints. Elle avait surtout été impressionnée par le final, où elle sursauta de frayeur, lorsque Link, encerclé d'une arène de flammes, fit face sans trembler devant le gigantesque Ganon – la bête infernale au faciès porcin mais terrifiant, avec sa mâchoire ornée de ses dents espacées et désordonnées mais horriblement aigües, ses énormes cornes courbées remontant vers le ciel en une amorce de spirale, ses yeux jaunes luisants d'une cruauté uniforme, ses sabots déchirants le roc comme des griffes déchirent la terre, ses muscles que sa fourrure d'un gris sinistre ne masquait en rien, ses proportions juste colossales toutes en puissance brute – créature monstrueuse renfermée dans le cœur noir de Ganondorf, qui se redressa en rugissant alors qu'un éclair déchirait un ciel de ténèbres. Talon se remplissait joyeusement la panse, tandis qu'Ingo explicitait ce qu'il savait de la « Guerre du Sceau » à la jeune rousse, qui buvait d'avantage ses paroles que le contenu douceâtre de son verre. Car comme la nouvelle coutume le voulait, une fois la représentation clôturant le Festival d'Hyrule achevée, tout le monde se retrouvait sur la place du marché pour partager le plus incroyable des festins. Ainsi, sans pouvoir les côtoyer directement, les petites gens, de toutes races et de tous milieux, pouvaient célébrer aux côtés des riches et des nobles la liberté retrouvée sur les terres hyliennes. Se situant par le plus grand des hasards à proximité de la table d'honneur, accueillant notamment la princesse Zelda et la cour d'Hyrule, qui ne comportait d'ailleurs pas que des hyliens, Anju put, une fois sa discussion au sujet des exploits de Link et des sages retombée, contempler à son soul, mais avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, la magnifique princesse régnante du royaume. La petite éleveuse de poules avait été plus qu'époustouflée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver, avant le spectacle, avec ses boucles d'or nouées en chignon et son visage doux et fin dont les yeux de saphir semblaient luire comme deux pierres sur un tapis de nacre, et son corps généreux enserré et mis en valeur dans sa belle robe blanche. Jamais la petite provinciale aux cheveux cuivrés n'avait vu si belle femme et, en même temps qu'elle eut un léger pincement au cœur, elle compris le scintillement qu'elle voyait naître dans le regard de Link lorsqu'il évoquait avec elle l'actuelle souveraine d'Hyrule. Remarquant son léger trouble, Talon ne manqua pas, avec sa bonhommie naturelle, de vouloir chasser toute ombre de ses pensées.

« Alors jeune fille, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda le gros moustachu au nez rougi une fois sa chope vidée.

« Et bien, je pense avoir tout vu de la cité, lui répondit Anju entre deux bouchées d'un succulent rôti en sauce, et qui n'était pas de la volaille.

« C'est sûr, une semaine suffit amplement pour faire le tour, dit Ingo avec un ton toujours aussi cassant.

« Je suis désolée monsieur Ingo, s'empourpra la rousse.

« Bah, c'est sûrement normal d'être plus lente quand on a jamais quitté son nid, s'empressa d'ajouter le grand fermier, dont la sympathie s'exprimait décidément de bien étrange façon.

« J'ai une idée ! cria soudainement Talon en faisant sursauter ses deux camarades. Si tu venais avec nous au Ranch Lon Lon ! L'air de la campagne te feras du bien après une semaine en ville !

« C'est sûr que l'odeur des vaches a quelque chose de vivifiant comparée à celle des égouts, railla Ingo qui provoqua l'hilarité de son patron et de la jeune hylienne.

« Sérieusement ! reprit Talon une fois son souffle revenu. Si tu veux, tu peux nous accompagner jeune fille ! Nous rentrons demain matin !

« Ce serait merveilleux, s'enthousiasma Anju, qui avait toujours été curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait la plus prestigieuse exploitation agricole d'Hyrule.

« Alors c'est décidé ! s'emporta Talon qui s'était levé de son siège. Tu n'auras qu'à venir dormir au relai avec nous ! Ingo passera prendre tes affaires demain matin à ton auberge, et en route ! conclut-il avant de s'effondrer sur la table et de se mettre à ronfler.

« Je crois qu'on va faire comme ça, dit Ingo en jetant un regard désabusé au propriétaire du ranch.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas monsieur Ingo.

« Tu ne pourras jamais être aussi pénible que ce paresseux de Talon, répondit le grand et maigre moustachu, ce qui fit à nouveau glousser Anju. »

La rousse continua à profiter gaiement du repas, les tables, éclairées par des centaines de lampions aux couleurs vives et chaudes, semblant ne jamais désemplir de viandes goûteuses mettant l'eau à la bouche, de légumes frits aux croquants irrésistibles, de boissons donnant le tournis, et de moult autres mets délicieux et parfumés qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé auparavant. Avec un peu plus de retenue que sa jeune voisine de table, Ingo faisait de même, car après tout, un aussi riche dîner, offert aux convives aux frais de la royauté et constitué pour bonne part des produits de son labeur, ne pouvait que trouver grâce, même auprès de ses papilles de gourmet exigeant. Quelques verres de « Cuvée Spéciale de Lon Lon » plus tard, il devint même presque aimable, et se mit à dire – certes de mauvaises – blagues, auxquelles Anju, tant par gentillesse que par simplicité, rit de bon cœur. Et partout autour d'eux, l'ambiance était aussi à la l'amusement, voire à l'euphorie, et ci et là éclatait une chanson plus ou moins paillarde, mais toujours joyeuse, sur laquelle se mettaient à danser les jeunes gens et les enfants. Des milliers de personnes réunies autour d'un même banquet pour fêter un même événement, communiant joyeusement autour de valeurs fraternelles. Là résidait l'âme du Festival d'Hyrule.

Lorsque la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus sur sa volonté de croquer dans le fruit de la gaieté, Anju rejoint Ingo et Talon, qui étaient déjà partis au relai prendre possession de leurs édredons douillets. Ayant repéré l'établissement lors de ses nombreuses promenades, la rousse n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver l'endroit. Devant la porte de bois du bâtiment de plein pied situé juste à proximité des murs de la ville, près du pont-levis, constitué de rondins tout comme l'enclos attenant où de nombreuses bêtes passaient la nuit et coiffé de chaume, elle fit tinter un petit carillon dont la couleur n'était pas sans rappeler les reflets de sa chevelure : le cuivré. Après quelques instants, une vieille femme à la crinière argenté, dont le menton était hérissé de longs et épais poils blancs et arborant deux sombres yeux vifs, vint lui ouvrir. Anju lui apprenant son nom, la gardienne lui ouvrit plus grandement le battant, l'invitant par ce geste à entrer. L'intérieur était plus simple que dans l'auberge où elle avait jusque là séjourné, avec un mobilier spartiate, aucun élément décoratif, et pour seule source d'éclairage la vaste cheminée à l'angle Nord de la pièce commune, tout près des cuisines, mais paradoxalement, il y régnait une atmosphère plus chaleureuse, plus conviviale. Comme si cet esprit de partage qu'elle avait perçu brièvement durant le festival était ici chez lui. Aussi, lorsqu'elle gagna la couche d'apparence rustique qui lui avait été réservée dans une des alcôves du dortoir – isolée des autres par de simples rideaux – elle se sentit bien, presque comme dans un cocon, et ce en dépit de cette promiscuité inédite. Elle se déshabilla complètement, n'ayant pas sa nuisette avec elle, et se glissa dans les draps propres et bien plus moelleux et duveteux que leur apparence ne le laissait supposer. Ainsi emmitouflée dans pareille douceur, ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle rêva à nouveau de son prince charmant brun aux yeux d'un vert hypnotique, bien que ses songes furent plus chastes qu'à l'accoutumée – sans rien perdre de leur plaisance – comme si ces derniers avaient pudiquement pris conscience de la douzaine de personnes qui dormaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, séparés par de simples écrans de tissu.

_Sur le parvis du Temple du Temps, tout le monde était réuni autour de son couple. Tenant le jeune homme par le bras, vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche à l'opacité incertaine, une longue traine de dentelle se développant du diadème qui cerclait son front jusqu'au sol, elle faisait fasse à un prêtre, dont une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait cerner les paroles. Après quelques instants, son corps se retourna vers cet amant solennel, vêtu d'une tenue militaire d'apparat d'un bleu nuit rehaussée d'épaulettes jaunes et d'une grande cape rouge vermeil, qui glissa à son doigt un anneau d'or en prononçant des mots qu'elle savait plein de douceur et d'amour. Ce fut elle qui réitéra le geste ensuite, mais à son encontre, et, après s'être mutuellement noyés dans le regard de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent avec une intensité telle que jamais elle n'en avait ressenti, faisant tressaillir sa peau d'un frisson d'extase. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent et qu'ils se tournèrent vers la foule, elle vit la joie et les acclamations fuser, ainsi qu'une pluie de confettis s'abattre sur eux, tandis qu'ils descendaient déjà l'escalier, s'efforçant de ne pas trop se hâter. Mariée. Elle était mariée. Mariée à l'homme de ses rêves !_

Elle était désormais certaine qu'elle le verrait un jour, ce bellâtre d'une autre race que la sienne, et qui hantait chacune de ses nuits de rêves tantôt merveilleusement tendre, tantôt avidement charnel, mais lui procurant toujours une sensation de bonheur complet, comme aucun événement réel ou chimérique de sa vie ne l'avait fait avant. Et pour que ces étreintes fantasmées deviennent de réelles unions, elle devait avoir foi en elle et en ses décisions.

Le matin s'annonça par un son qu'elle connaissait par cœur : le cocorico d'un coq vigoureux. Clignant des yeux, elle s'étira en baillant bruyamment, faisant ainsi partiellement jaillir sa poitrine hors des couvertures. Prenant quelques instants pour se réveiller complètement, elle se redressa, maintenant distraitement le linge contre un de ses seins. Elle était fatiguée, mais après une nuit aussi courte et une journée aussi chargée, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Se rappelant soudainement où elle était, elle se recroquevilla vivement pour masquer sa nudité dans le cas où quelques personnes soulèverait plus ou moins volontairement le mince voilage qui préservait son intimité des regards. Cherchant autour d'elle, la rousse tomba rapidement sur ses vêtements, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler avant que quelqu'un ne la surprenne. Une fois sa jupe océan, son maillot blanc et son gilet rouge foncé enfilés, elle se sentit un peu plus à son aise, prête à attaquer cette journée nouvelle, qui s'achèverait si tout allait bien au Ranch Lon Lon. Elle gagna la salle commune, où elle ne vit que la vieille dame de la veille au soir – à moins qu'il s'agissait de cette matinée très tôt ? – et deux clients attablés : un gros bonhomme jovial et un grand maigrelet, tous deux moustachus.

« Monsieur Talon ! Monsieur Ingo ! Bonjour !

« Tiens ! Bonjour jeune Anju ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Bien dormi ? s'enquit Talon sur un ton plus joyeux que jamais.

« Bonjour, fit simplement Ingo, visiblement encore entrain de lutter contre le sommeil d'après les énormes cernes qui lui soulignaient les yeux.

« Je vais bien. Mais vous êtes déjà debout tous les deux ?

« Oui, nous pensions préparer le voyage tranquillement, et ne pas te réveiller trop tôt, expliqua Talon.

« Je finis ça et je vais chercher tes affaires, compléta Ingo après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

« Venez prendre le petit déjeuner jeune fille, l'invita la vieille tenancière. »

Anju s'attabla aux côtés des deux fermiers, et se vit servir une copieuse assiette qui lui mis immédiatement l'eau à la bouche : des œufs au plat posés sur une tranche de jambon cuit, une bonne grosse tranche de pain noir, et une tasse de lait, mais qui au lieu d'être blanc, arborait une étrange couleur brune. Ce fut avec un cri de surprise qu'elle goûta son premier chocolat chaud, dont elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi doux et aussi amère tout à la fois, tout en arômes subtils et délicats. « Délicieux ! » prit elle le temps de dire avant de tout boire d'une seule traite et d'enchaîner sur le reste avec appétit. Elle ne fut repu qu'une fois une seconde tasse et une deuxième assiette vidées, ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter l'admiration de certaines clients arrivés en cours de route et bien incapable d'en avaler autant – même pour de grands gaillards – de si bonne heure. Elle resta ensuite avec Talon, qui arnachait ses chevaux à la charrette qui allait les conduire à son exploitation, tandis qu'Ingo fit un rapide saut à l'auberge, et en revint avec les quelques effets personnels de la jeune hylienne. Talon donna son dû à la femme ridée, et tous les trois grimpèrent sur la charrette, Talon et Ingo devant, Anju à l'arrière, installée sur un gros bidon de lait vide. Lorsque l'attelage se mit en marche, elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire cristallin, tandis que le soleil matinal venait réchauffer sa peau claire de ses rayons caressants.

#####

Repensant à la représentation, la princesse, attablée devant une montagne de plats les plus recherchés et les plus odorants qui la laissaient de marbre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ridicule toute ces élucubrations à propos des événements qu'elle avait vu et vécu de l'intérieur. Le seul passage qui lui paraissait quelque peu véridique était celui où Link faisait face à Ganon, encore que le véritable Héros du Temps avait le courage bien plus modeste et que la véritable bête infernale était autrement plus effrayante. Et ils n'avaient même pas mentionné la petite fée Navi, qui était restée vaillamment auprès de Link au péril de sa vie pour faire face à cette ultime menace. Mais elle devait et devrait assister à cette mascarade jusqu'à sa mort, car tel en avaient décidé les ministres et le protocole. Ce maudit protocole, froid, austère et implacable, à côté duquel même Ganondorf avait un cœur – noir, et égoïste, et froid comme le marbre – mais pourtant bel et bien cœur. Heureusement, le repas, plus populaire et moins artificiel, offrait une ambiance plus chaleureuse, en dépit de la présence pompeuse de sa cour. Cette année serait même plus joviale que la précédente, son ministre de la diplomatie ayant eu – pour une fois – la bonne idée d'inviter la bouillonnante Ruto, princesse héritière des zoras. Têtue et indomptable, la jolie fille-poisson n'avait d'ailleurs pas souhaité assister au spectacle, chose pour laquelle Zelda l'enviait, et lui en voulait un peu aussi, étant pour sa part obligée d'être présente, mais avait promis d'être présente pour le repas de fête. Lorsque l'invitée se présenta enfin, la souveraine d'Hyrule l'accueillit avec un enthousiasme réel, bien décidée à oublier, pour la durée d'un banquet, toutes les sources d'angoisse qui la rongeaient depuis quelques temps. Elles discutèrent comme de vieilles complices, malgré la rareté de leurs rencontres, faisant fi de l'étiquette au point d'outrer l'intendant royal, qui ne manquerait pas de rappeler son altesse à ses devoirs dès leur retour au château. Mais en attendant ce sermon moralisateur, qui remplirait comme à l'accoutumée parfaitement son rôle de déshumanisation de la princesse ayant pourtant combattu et vaincu Ganon aux côtés du Héros du Temps – la ramenant une fois de plus à l'état de simple clé à l'accession au trône – elle était bien décidée à profiter du moment présent avec son amie zora, dont la fougue et le franc parlé lui était une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans son univers de faux-semblants et de vicissitudes, où elle évoluait comme en apnée.

La soirée avançant, Zelda se détendait plus franchement, ignorant les regards réprobateurs de ses conseillers, et ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux détestables soupirants qui lui tournaient autour comme l'auraient fait des vautours si elle eut été une carcasse fraîche. Elle riait de bon cœur, chose qui ne lui arrivait plus très souvent, et la malicieuse Ruto entretenait activement ce climat récréatif qui faisait tant de bien à l'esseulée aux boucles d'or, dont elle avait senti la détresse aussi sûrement que si elle avait fondu en larmes. Intérieurement, la princesse à la peau azur souhaitait pouvoir arracher l'hylienne de ses fers, d'autant plus cruels et pervers qu'ils étaient parés de dorures et de velours. Mais même elle, petite effrontée destinée à régner sur le peuple des rivières, savait le poids de la naissance, et combien difficile et périlleux il était d'aller à son encontre. Et si elle avait la chance que son peuple soit plus proche et plus tolérant envers elle que ne l'étaient les hyliens avec celle qui les avait pourtant sauvés, en combattant le mal tout comme Link l'avait fait, Ruto était consciente de la force qu'il fallait pour s'extirper d'une servitude royale. Car pour être la gouttelette d'eau qui existerait hors de l'océan, celle-ci devait d'abord avoir le courage de quitter les flots. Et la tumultueuse princesse zora ne savait pas elle-même si elle en serait capable une fois le moment venu, malgré toute la liberté qu'on lui octroyait. Zelda en aurait-elle la force ?

L'altesse à la blonde chevelure était entrée dans une nouvelle crise d'hystérie au retour du banquet populaire, brisant les vases, renversant les bibelots, arrachant les tapisseries, hurlant sur quiconque s'approchait, chassant ainsi de ses appartements toute la clique de ses domestiques, y compris ses deux suivantes qui prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, terrorisées. Mais ce qu'ignoraient ses sujets et geôliers, c'est que cette colère ci était feinte, dans le but précis de se débarrasser de tout ce monde. Elle continua un moment à donner le change, puis, sitôt qu'elle fut assurée de sa solitude, et aussi en raison de la fatigue que cela engendrait, elle cessa. Sa décision était prise depuis le festin, depuis le moment où son regard s'était posé, par la plus pure des coïncidences, sur cette jeune fille riante aux cheveux roux, aux yeux bleus azurs et au petit nez retroussé, reconnaissant en elle la jeune « fille aux poules » qui hantait ses visions depuis plusieurs nuits déjà. Ce ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard que celle révélée par son don de clairvoyance se retrouve tout près d'elle dans le même laps de temps. Aussi, ce signe fut à l'origine de la plus grande décision de toute sa vie : elle allait partir, quitter le palais d'Hyrule pour ne jamais – espérait-elle – y revenir. Partir mêler sa destinée à celle de cette frêle hylienne. Partir pour enfin devenir elle-même. Partir dans le fol espoir de revoir son regard accompli et rassurant qui la faisait exister, de retrouver la puissance et la douceur de sa chaude étreinte qui la rassurait, d'assouvir – enfin – cette passion qui lui brûlait les enrailles, étouffée dans l'œuf par les manigances de ses intendants qui l'avaient percée à jour avant elle-même. La princesse Zelda se dirigea résolument vers la grande armoire – un grand meuble de bois exotique sculpté habilement et peint de blanc et d'or, et dont la serrure était fermée d'une clé que la belle au sang bleu conservait autour de son cou – dans laquelle elle avait pu, après d'âpres négociations et contrairement au protocole, conserver des effets personnels. Elle fit grincer le fermoir, ouvrit les battants et, après avoir brièvement fouillé, retira lentement du meuble le costume bleu de son alter-ego sheikah, qu'elle déplia et tendit à bout de bras, l'observant avec une certaine gravité et un respect tout aussi évident que l'était sa nervosité. Sheik allait renaître mais, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas sous l'influence d'une froide nourrice et maitresse d'arme, ni en réaction à la menace d'un roi noir et sanguinaire aux pouvoirs divins. Non. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, cette décision lourde de sens, c'était elle et elle seule, la princesse Zelda – non Zelda tout court – qui l'avait prise. Respirant profondément, elle déposa ce symbole de son moi combattant sur le dossier d'une chaise de velours aux motifs colorés, s'extirpa de la robe immaculée qui lui serrait trop la taille et ne lui couvrait pas assez le dos avec hâte, puis se dénuda complètement en envoyant valser par delà la pièce ses sous-vêtements de soie et de satin, afin de se vêtir définitivement de cette seconde peau qui la révélerait enfin ; véritable, assumée et entière.

#####

« Tu es sûr qu'elle est là dedans ? demanda une nouvelle fois le colosse aux cheveux d'argent.

« Certain, trancha Rafrel qui n'aimait décidément pas sa compagnie.

« Alors entrons, dit sèchement Gixx qui voulut joindre l'acte à la parole.

« Je ne permettrai à aucun d'entre vous de l'approcher ! cingla une voix androgyne d'un ton ne souffrant nul refus. »

Les surplombant depuis l'avancée de chaume qui chapeautait l'entrée du relai, se détachait une ombre aux contours à la fois fins et musculeux qui, s'ils n'avaient perçu quelques contrastes trop sombres et une sorte de turban englobant la chevelure de l'individu, leur serait apparue comme celle d'un corps entièrement dévêtu. Son attitude, ramassée et ostensiblement agressive avec les deux courtes lames au clairs qui étincelaient dans ses mains, aurait pu inquiéter un quelconque passant. Cependant, face à l'athlétique Rafrel et au prodigieux Gixx, l'importun faisait presque figure d'adolescent. N'eut été l'assurance avec laquelle il les avait apostrophés, ces deux guerriers aguerris auraient pu prendre cette mascarade pour une farce, bien qu'ils ne se sentaient nullement en danger en cet instant.

« Hé petit ! Tu ferais mieux de ficher le camp avant de nous contrarier, ça serait dangereux pour toi, interpela Gixx de sa plus terrible intonation – de celles qui suffisaient à faire pleurer de terreur des Jolene et des Ashei, et _a fortiori_ les gamins.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris qui était en danger, répondit le petit en question. »

Décrétant que les pourparlers avaient suffisamment durées, le colosse au crin grisé fit voler sa cape, dévoilant une impressionnante armure noire et argent, dont les éléments sur mesure reflétant le faible éclairage de la rue épousaient parfaitement les excroissances de sa musculature hors normes. Se faisant, il dévoila également l'arme qu'il décrocha de son dos, un gigantesque marteau de guerre à l'ouvrage massif mais de qualité, dont les dimensions étaient celles d'un humain de taille moyenne. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait y couper, son jeune compagnon d'arme fit de même, exhibant son élégante tunique d'un profond bleu nuit ainsi que son pantalon taillé finement dont le tissu rappelait, tant par la texture cotonneuse que par la couleur grès, les sombres nuages généralement annonciateurs des plus terribles orages. Mais l'étrange individu remarqua d'avantage les deux lames qui pendaient à son ceinturon : une dague relativement courte mais très large de lame, et une épée aux proportions inverses, qu'il dégaina vivement. Tous étaient maintenant silencieux, guettant attentivement le moindre geste de la partie adverse dans une tension croissante. Fulgurante. Ni Rafrel ni Gixx n'eurent le temps de percevoir le geste que, sauvés par leurs propres réflexes plus que par leurs talents, une demi-douzaine de projectiles ressemblant à de grosses aiguilles venaient frapper le fer de leurs armes avec un cliquetis unique, témoignant de la simultanéité des impacts et par la même de la vélocité hors norme de leur mystérieux ennemi, qui avait profité de l'assaut pour sauter du toit et se retrouver ainsi devant la vieille porte de bois, leur barrant complètement le passage.

« Peut-être que cet avertissement vous suffira, lança à leur encontre le frêle personnage.

« Hmm. C'est tout ? railla Gixx en penchant sa tête sur le côté d'un air narquois.

« Pas mal, se contenta d'apprécier Rafrel, en fin connaisseur des escrimes et arts martiaux.

« Comme vous voudrez, déclama gravement l'intrus, dont ils purent mieux apercevoir l'ensemble resserré bleu parsemé de blanc par endroits, et marqué d'un grand œil rouge larmoyant surmonté de trois triangles sur le torse, dont le bombement avait quelque chose de bizarre. »

Cette fois-ci, les deux hommes ne voulurent pas laisser l'initiative au gêneur. Amorçant une attaque relativement lente mais dévastatrice, Gixx provoqua une esquive préventive de leur adversaire, que Rafrel chargea aussitôt, ses deux lames au clair. Trop lent. Le brun ne put que trancher les courants d'air, le combattant androgyne s'étant élevé au dessus de lui d'une vive poussée sur ses jambes, avant de lui percuter violemment le visage du pied, l'envoyant choir au sol avec un violence insoupçonnée. A peine revenu sur la terre ferme, le svelte fendit l'air et mit Gixx au tapis en deux coups de poings d'une force inconcevable pour quelqu'un d'un si faible gabarit.

« Rafrel ! aboya Gixx d'une voix anormalement vive. C'est _elle _!

« Alors nous allons devoir passer aux choses sérieuses, fit simplement le brun dont le regard devint subitement inexpressif tout en essuyant le filer de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. »


	7. Chapitre 6

**6. Sejour au Ranch Lon Lon**

Le paysage prenait des teintes roses et oranges, alors la course journalière du soleil dans le ciel touchait à sa fin. Cahincaha, le voyage avec les deux fermiers avait été des plus jovial, et Anju eut même l'impression qu'Ingo avait « presque failli esquisser le début d'un commencement de sourire » selon les termes de son comparse et patron. Devant eux, à moins d'une demi-lieue, l'étrange python rocheux servant de piédestal au célèbre Ranch Lon Lon se dressait comme un rempart gris et grenu, et dont la face Nord était perforée d'un chemin herbeux que de nombreux passages de chariots avaient creusé de deux sillons sableux assez larges et peu profonds, encadré par deux tourelles de bois auxquelles étaient suspendues de grands cordages soutenant de grands fanions colorés flottants dans la brise automnale. La route était d'ailleurs encore fréquentée en cette toute fin de journée, principalement à destination du ranch, Lon Lon étant devenu depuis la chute de Ganondorf à la fois la plus riche et vaste exploitation d'Hyrule, reconnue pour son lait, ses chevaux et ses productions maraichères et fruitières, mais aussi une auberge réputée et incontournable pour tous les gens de passages, idéalement situé au cœur de la Grande Plaine, à plus ou moins une journée de cheval de toutes les principales contrées du royaume.

Les trois voyageurs achevèrent ainsi leur journée en chariot lorsque les premières étoiles s'allumèrent sur l'encre de la voûte céleste. Éclairé par une armée de lampadaires en rang, la ferme de Talon se laissa timidement découvrir, comme une jeune fille trop pudique. Ne pouvant discerner grand chose au delà des bâtiments en raison des quelques nuages qui prenaient un malin plaisir à dissimuler l'étincelante perle de la nuit, Anju se contenta de ce qui constituait en quelque sorte le patio d'entrée du Ranch Lon Lon, cour désormais pavée délimitée par trois constructions, dont une visiblement toute récente qui faisait face aux voyageurs pénétrant sur le domaine : l'auberge – grand bâtiment à trois niveaux sans compter la cave constitué de pierres de taille et de poutres de bois sombre laissées à nu, avec de hautes et claires fenêtres d'où filtraient déjà les lueurs dansantes de régiments de lampes et de bougies, une élégante toiture d'ardoise bleue percée non pas d'une mais de deux cheminées, et dont l'accueillante porte d'entrée était surmontée d'une enseigne de fer peint ayant la forme d'une bouteille de lait – qui était troué en son centre d'un passage assez large pour une charrette, formant ainsi une arche entre l'extrême Nord de l'exploitation et les champs et pâtures clôturés à proprement parler, dont la jeune rousse ne pouvait rien apercevoir en ce sombre début de soirée. Sur sa droite, une construction sans fenêtre dont les murs et le toit étaient entièrement de rondins grossiers et de planches disjointes d'un brun assez commun et dont une extension présentait une porte, elle aussi de bois, orientée plein Nord. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement, aux vagissements et hennissements qui s'en échappaient, de l'étable qui abritait les fameux bovins et équidés qui avaient tôt fait la notoriété et le succès du Ranch Lon Lon, en Hyrule et au delà. En face de ces écuries, une bâtisse massive, comme toutes les fermes campagnardes en possédaient, aux murs de chaux, soutenus de madriers, percés de petites fenêtres aux volets vernis et au toit de chaume fraîchement renouvelé, avec des parties à vivre et des salles réservées aux animaux ou au stockage de denrées. C'était dans cette maison à un étage que les résidents permanents habitaient, à savoir bien entendu le cordial Talon et le ronchon Ingo qui avaient partagé leur route avec l'éleveuse de cuccos de Kakariko, mais également Malon, la fille du propriétaire, et Darbus, un goron employé depuis peu comme cuisinier, mais aussi afin de maintenir l'ordre dans l'établissement de relai, parfois théâtre de scènes d'empoignades des plus houleuses – et d'en préserver la fille de la maison. Son efficacité à cette tache faisait d'ailleurs merveilles. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui accueillis les trois arrivants, provoquant un mouvement de recul involontaire d'Anju, qui n'avait jamais côtoyé d'aussi près un goron, surtout aussi grand et massif.

« Hé bien Darbus, on fait peur aux invités ? rit Talon, qui semblait décidément incapable de prendre mal quoi que ce soit dans la vie.

« Désolé maître Talon. Veuillez m'excuser également jeune demoiselle, dit le goron de sa voix puissante et caverneuse sur un ton s'apparentant à de l'amabilité d'après l'expression de ses gros yeux globuleux et de son visage de pierre tout rond et cerclé d'une sorte de barbe. Je me nomme Darbus, et les amis de mon employeur sont mes amis. Considérez que je prendrai soin de vous aussi sûrement que si vous étiez maîtresse Malon en personne.

« Heu... merci, hésita Anju qui peinait à se remettre de sa surprise initiale.

« Et bien, qu'elle émotive ! rouspéta Ingo en se grattant la moustache.

« Je suis désolée, bredouilla la rousse.

« Mais non, je ne disais pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser, dit le grand moustachu avec une moue boudeuse.

« Bien bien ! Darbus, nous sommes affamés, prépare nous donc trois assiettes de ta spécialité ! dicta le gros moustachu sur un ton plus amical qu'autoritaire. Ensuite, fais nous couler trois bains ! Nous auront besoin de nous décrasser avant d'aller nous coucher !

« Et l'inventaire ? s'enquit Ingo qui voyait venir la corvée aussi certainement que le si on la lui avait déjà confiée.

« Ha oui ! L'inventaire. Et bien, heu... nous aviseront ! En attendant jeune fille, j'aimerais te présenter la mienne – de fille. Enfin si je la retrouve ! C'est si grand ici, que je me perds parfois moi-même ! Ha ha ha ! pouffa Talon avec bonne humeur.

« Les Déesses seules savent comment cette exploitation tournerait sans moi et la petite Malon, glissa Ingo à l'oreille d'Anju qui s'en amusa. »

Talon les mena, non pas à l'auberge où tous les clients et voyageurs – de toutes races, de tous milieux et de toutes contrées – séjournaient lors de leurs visites en Hyrule, mais dans la construction historique de Lon Lon, le cocon où se reposaient et se ressourçaient les quelques habitants de cette ferme, la maison qui avait accueilli les premiers cris de Malon, et ceux de Talon avant elle. Dans la vaste salle du rez-de-chaussée, anciennement utilisée comme poulailler, avaient été dressées une grande table de bois recouverte d'une nappe blanche et quelques chaises rembourrées de paille, des rideaux simples mais joliment décorés, des chandeliers garnis de bougies et un grand âtre copieusement nourris en bois, que venaient lécher de chaudes et réconfortantes flammes. Cette salle à manger, sobre mais agréable, avait pu être aménagée suite au déplacement du poulailler dans une nouvelle extension de la maison, côté auberge. La rouquine et le grand râleur s'installèrent aussitôt, tandis que Talon s'absentait un moment à l'étage, ne sachant pas si sa fille s'y trouvait ou travaillait encore à l'auberge ou aux écuries, auquel cas elle se restaurerait plus tard, comme à l'habitude les jours chargés en labeur.

En vérité, Malon était le joyaux de Lon Lon, le trésor de son père, et l'une des attractiona voyageurs de passage dans le célèbre ranch. La jeune hylienne – dont on disait qu'elle murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux tant elle semblait comprendre et se faire comprendre de ses bêtes – avait l'entière responsabilité du haras le plus réputé d'Hyrule. C'était de surcroît une fille joyeuse et enthousiaste, qui ne se départait jamais de son irrésistible sourire, et qui était à l'aise en toutes circonstances. Pour parfaire ce tableau presque trop idyllique, cette jolie fermière à la longue chevelure de feu et au regard clair était considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes de tout le pays, et en conséquence l'une des plus courtisées, d'autant plus que sa dot était assurée de par la confortable situation de l'exploitation. Cependant, Malon était jusque là restée insensible à toutes les avances qui lui avait été faites, des plus honorables aux plus scabreuses – nécessitant parfois l'intervention musclée du cuisinier goron, jamais bien loin, pour éconduire ces amoureux un peu trop transis. Mais si globalement, la vie de l'éleveuse de chevaux était heureuse, Talon et Ingo – agissant l'un comme l'autre en père attentionné et attentif – avaient toujours regretté qu'en dehors d'eux et de ses équidés, elle ne fréquente personne de son âge et n'ai de ce fait pas de véritables amis. Aussi, sans s'être concertés, avaient ils eu la même idée en rencontrant Anju : peut-être que la jeune fille de Kakariko – à laquelle ils s'étaient aussi attachés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensés originellement – pourrait devenir amie avec Malon ! Car la fille de Talon partageait-elle réellement ses peines et ses joies de jeune fille ? À qui pouvait-elle véritablement confier ses états d'âmes les plus secrets ? Trouverait-elle enfin un homme bien pour faire d'elle une femme comblée ? Elle avait bien eu des vues sur Link à une époque, mais ce dernier était définitivement hors de sa portée depuis son accession au titre de Héros du Temps, et les soupirants se pressant à l'auberge pour y voir la jolie petite serveuse lui inspiraient une gamme de sentiments allant de l'indifférence au dégoût. Malon, la rayonnante jeune fille qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux et faisait chavirer tous les cœurs, avait aux yeux de ses deux « pères » besoin d'une amitié pleine et sincère.

Alors que Talon redescendait, seul, Darbus survint, les bras chargés d'assiettes et de plats fumants. Il disposa le tout sur la table, devant chacun d'entre eux, et après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit, s'éloigna, après que son patron lui ai glissé deux mots à l'oreille. Tous trois mangèrent avec appétit. La « Spécialité de Darbus », une viande de veau coupée dans un morceau tendre relevée d'une sauce piquante au goût étonnamment frais et agrémentée de petit légumes gouteux et croquants, plut tout particulièrement à Anju, qui se resservit deux fois, sous le regard amusé de Talon, et incrédule d'Ingo. La jeune hylienne aux grands yeux azurs avait décidément un appétit féroce, puisque même le fermier bedonnant n'avait pu en manger autant qu'elle. Elle n'eut pas plus de retenue sur le lait Lon Lon, dont elle n'avait jamais pu disposer d'une si grande quantité à volonté au temps, à la fois si proche et si lointain déjà, où elle vivait à Kakariko. Leur repas terminé, Talon et Ingo sortirent prendre leur bain, dans un recoin de l'étable – comme du temps où l'exploitation était plus modeste – tandis que Darbus était revenu prendre Anju en charge. Le colosse de roc la conduisit à l'étage de la bâtisse, dans une grande chambre – celle de Malon pensa immédiatement la frêle rouquine – à l'ameublement simple mais confortable. Directement à sa gauche, en entrant, Anju put voir une petite commode à deux tiroirs et une armoire de bois clair de dimensions assez modestes, ainsi que de grandes jarres couleur sable aux motifs plus orangés, tandis que le mur opposé accueillait un lit rustique assorti d'un petit meuble de nuit, ainsi qu'une table ronde, sur laquelle se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs roses dans un vase bleu, et trois chaises d'assez moyenne facture mais visiblement robustes. Suspendues au faux plafond par des chaînes noires, deux lanternes servaient à éclairer l'endroit, y répandant une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Au milieu de la pièce, Darbus avait installé un grand bac circulaire, duquel s'élevait des volutes de vapeur d'eau, et près duquel deux serviettes propres avaient été soigneusement pliées. Après l'avoir saluée avec déférence, le massif goron quitta la rouquine, la laissant seule face à ce bain chaud à point, où son corps – encrassé par la poussière et la sueur de son périple en charrette – lui réclamait éperdument de se plonger dans l'immédiat par l'intermédiaire d'agréables petits frissonnements lui parcourant le long du dos jusqu'à se perdre en dessous de ses reins.

La jeune rousse aux yeux bleus ne résista pas bien longtemps à ces vapeurs tentatrices desquelles s'échappait un subtil parfum floral qui lui chatouillait les narines. Elle laissa choir son jupe marine, déboutonna sa veste couleur bordeaux, retira sa chemisette blanche, avant de se débarrasser négligemment de sa culotte en même temps qu'elle s'approchait du baquet. Levant une jambe, elle trempa d'abord ses orteils dans le liquide pour en tester la température. Elle étouffa un petit râle, puis, après une brève hésitation, enjamba la baignoire et s'y plongea au maximum dans la foulée, provoquant quelques remous dans le bain et quelques flaques d'eau sur le plancher. Après une brève sensation de brûlure, la fine peau albâtre de l'hylienne aux cheveux cuivrés s'acclimata, lui permettant d'enfin goûter toute la volupté de cette ablution odoriférante. Ses muscles se détendirent d'eux même, et son corps s'étala indolemment dans tout l'espace de ce baquet d'une taille convenable sans être excessive. Elle laissa le liquide cristallin lécher sa peau satinée avec délicatesse et l'imprégner de cette enivrante chaleur, relevée de ces senteurs exquises qui emplissaient maintenant toute la chambre. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant fragile et suave, pareil à une caresse qui lui parcourrait tout le corps à la fois, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise.

Dans une atmosphère aussi brûlante pour les sens, sa pensée ne tarda pas à se porter vers la seule image en adéquation avec cette atmosphère emplie de sensualité : le beau jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qu'elle avait épousé en rêve. Oubliant tout autour d'elle, ne se concentrant plus que sur ses sensations et sur la tentatrice illusion de son imaginaire, Anju laissa – presque sans s'en apercevoir – ses mains devenir l'instrument charnel de ces déboussolant effleurements dont l'assaillait son prince chimérique. D'abord son visage délicat et son cou gracile. Ses épaules fines et ses bras duveteux. Son ventre lisse et ses cuisses fermes. Puis, à mesure que son corps répondait à ces stimulations délectables, son rêve éveillé s'enhardit – en même temps que ses mains – à se saisir de sa poitrine et d'y appliquer un mouvement de massage circulaire, dont la vitesse et la violence s'accroissaient avec son désir. Son souffle se faisant plus fort et plus appuyé, sa chair se faisant plus palpitante, la rousse laissa ses doigts glisser langoureusement vers son bas-ventre, avant d'interrompre subitement son geste, le grincement des gongs de la porte la ramenant aussi brutalement que précipitamment à la réalité. Dans l'entrebâillement, se présenta une très belle jeune fille – de quelques années la cadette d'Anju – habillée simplement d'une tunique blanche sans coutures, d'une longue jupe violette recouverte d'un tablier brun uni, et dont le cou était dissimulé par une foulard jaune maintenu par une broche représentant la tête d'un dragon. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux à l'opposé des siens, étaient clairs et flamboyants comme issus d'un foyer ardent. Ses yeux étaient aussi plus clairs que ceux d'Anju, d'un bleu proche de celui qui illuminait le regard de la princesse Zelda mais avec quelques nuances de gris. Son visage, plus rond et plus charnu que celui de la baigneuse – à l'image des courbes féminines de sa silhouette dont les formes surpassaient même celles de la princesse d'Hyrule – avec un nez subtilement aquilin et des lèvres pâles mais aux contours terriblement sensuels, arborait un petit sourire timide.

« Ô excuse moi ! fit la nouvelle venue sans pour autant détourner le regard d'Anju, trop abasourdie pour penser à se dissimuler, et qui de plus faisait front à la porte.

« Heu... désolée. Je... balbutia l'invitée sans trop comprendre, de coupables images encore plein la tête.

« Je vais te laisser, s'empressa de dire l'intruse en amorçant un demi-tour.

« Non, ce n'est rien ! Reste ! la coupa Anju sans avoir réaliser l'incongruité de son propos. »

Les deux jeunes hyliennes restèrent ainsi quelques instants, immobiles, l'une étendue dans son bain, l'autre la poignée de la porte encore serrée, ne sachant trop que dire ni que faire. Ce fut Anju qui retrouva la première un semblant de maîtrise, qui se traduisit dans un premier temps par un resserrement de ses jambes sur son intimité et le croisement de ses bras sur sa poitrine, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Tu es Malon, la fille de Talon, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Anju qui devinait déjà la réponse.

« Oui. Et tu dois être la fille aux poules, Anju, qui est venue avec mon père et monsieur Ingo, demanda à son tour la rousse flamboyante, bien que sachant la question inutile.

« C'est bien moi. Enchantée de te connaître. Et désolée de m'imposer ainsi dans ta chambre, s'excusa aussitôt l'invitée en baissant la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, pouffa la fille du propriétaire que tant de manières amusaient beaucoup. Tu sais, malgré l'auberge, nous n'avons pas une chambre de libre : tout est complet ! Aussi, papa a pensé que tu pourrais t'installer ici le temps de ton séjour.

« Ici ? Mais où vais-je dormir ? s'interrogea Anju à haute voix.

« Dans mon lit, bien sûr ! répondit Malon sur le ton le plus naturel qui soi.

« Mais, je ne veux pas te chasser de ta chambre, poursuivit Anju, dont la candeur fit sourire l'hôtesse.

« Mais qui parle de me chasser ? Ce lit est assez grand pour deux personnes ! D'ailleurs, tant qu'à partager, je prendrais bien un bon bain chaud moi aussi ! s'enjoua Malon, qui émit un petit gloussement en voyant le visage empourpré et les yeux hébétés d'Anju, alors qu'elle-même commençait à se dévêtir. »

Avant qu'elle n'ai bien saisi tout ce qui se passait, la rousse aux cheveux courts – aussi rose que les radis cultivées dans le ranch pensa une Malon quelque peu badine – fut rejointe dans son bac de bois par la fille de Talon. La fermière à la longue crinière de feu prit place face à Anju, s'affalant nonchalamment dans cette eau chaude fleurant bon les pétales, et laissant son corps glisser jusqu'à entrer en contact avec celui de son invitée effarouchée. Cette absence de pudeur mit Anju assez mal à l'aise, elle qui ne savait ni que dire ni que faire, de peur de se montrer déplacée ou d'être mal comprise. Cherchant du regard d'un bord à l'autre de la baignoire un échappatoire qui n'existait pas, elle rougissait encore à vu d'œil, si la chose était possible – conséquence de cette promiscuité imprévue, de ces frottements peau contre peau que sa chair vierge et inexpérimentée ne savait trop comment interpréter. Mais si l'attitude de Malon apparaissait des plus taquines, aucune mauvaise intention ni aucune moquerie ne motivaient la native du Ranch Lon Lon. Jeune hylienne naturelle et nature, la pudeur n'était tout simplement pas un trait de caractère ayant beaucoup d'importance chez elle, bien que cela ne faisait en rien de cette rousse incendiaire une fille facile. C'était juste sa façon d'être et de se comporter avec les gens, tout du moins ceux qui lui étaient suffisamment sympathiques, chose qu'elle décidait généralement aussi justement que promptement. Ainsi, pour cette campagnarde au cœur doux et sauvage à la fois, la timide Anju serait une amie des plus chères, quelqu'un avec qui elle partagerait ses pensées et ses secrets, quelqu'un qui pourrait compter sur elle en toutes circonstances. Car d'un bref échange de regards, Malon avait acquis la certitude que l'invitée de son père ne la jugerait pas sur ses apparences. Jamais. Tout comme la rouquine aux cheveux cuivrés avait su lire la sincère bonté, mais aussi l'immense solitude qu'éprouvait son hôtesse, derrière ce masque de joyeux dévergondage que seul voyaient les hommes et les femmes de passage, façade qui la déstabilisait pourtant.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te frotter le dos ? demanda Malon après un moment, s'efforçant d'employer un ton à la fois amical et neutre de tout sous-entendu.

« Mmm mmm, acquiesça Anju, toujours aussi rouge que ses cheveux, sans réussir à articuler le moindre mot intelligible. »

Alors que Malon l'aidait à se retourner, la pudibonde Anju, qui dissimulait toujours ses petits seins derrière son avant-bras, ne put faire autrement que de présenter brièvement la chute de ses reins à hauteur du visage de son hôtesse. Faisant fi de cela, la fille de Talon se saisit d'une savonnette, et commença à frotter, débutant par les épaules et la base de la nuque en descendant progressivement, de façon à ne pas trop brusquer sa sensibilité. Elle ne s'arrêta cependant qu'après avoir débordé sur les fesses, puis, exposant à son tour son dos, demanda à Anju – prise de suffocantes bouffées de chaleur – de lui rendre la pareille, ce qu'elle entreprit de faire, mais avec moult hésitations et maladresses.

« Tu sais, tu peux me toucher autant que tu veux, je ne le prendrai pas mal, dit la fermière aux cheveux de feu tout sourire.

« C'est que... ça ne te... gêne pas ? hasarda Anju, le visage toujours enflammé.

« Moi non, mais toi oui on dirait, fit Malon en faisant brusquement volte-face, sa poitrine généreuse venant s'écraser contre la bras pudique de son invitée alors qu'elle se penchait vers elle, leurs souffles se mêlant presque.

« Pourquoi une fille aussi belle et aussi sincère que toi manque-t-elle autant de confiance en elle ? ajouta l'éleveuse de chevaux après un silence, sans qu'Anju ne sache que répondre. »

Lui prenant les poignets, Malon força – délicatement mais fermement – la chaste Anju aussi rouge qu'un soleil couchant à ouvrir les bras et à lui exposer son corps dans toute sa nudité. Mais à aucun moment la fille de Talon ne détourna les yeux de ceux de son aînée, comme si elle avait voulu que leurs regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Et c'est sans d'avantage se détourner qu'elle pris les mains de la frêle hylienne aux cheveux cuivrés dans les siennes, et lui murmura d'une voix apaisante et souriante : « Anju, s'il-te-plaît, soyons amies », tout en l'enlaçant tendrement pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses larmes.

Après s'être baignées et vêtues de grandes robes de nuit blanches à l'opacité douteuse issues de l'armoire de Malon, les deux rousses s'étaient glissées hors de la chambre de cette dernière, la fille de Talon ayant décidé de montrer le poulailler à son invitée – sans le lui avoir dit – certaine que la présence d'animaux familiers lui ferait du bien. Anju, qui se sentait étrangement mieux depuis cette intime étreinte qui lui avait procurée des sensations presque érotiques. Elle demeurait certes toujours réservée, mais déjà nettement plus en confiance aux côtés de l'incendiaire rouquine. La native de Kakariko la suivait maintenant avec intérêt, sa nouvelle amie lui ayant promis de lui faire voir quelque chose qui lui plairait à coup sûr, et refusant d'ailleurs qu'elles aillent prendre le lit tant que cette escapade ne serait pas accomplie. Ainsi, elles avaient précautionneusement ouvert la porte de la chambre, avant de descendre aussi silencieusement que possible l'escalier transversal aux vieilles marches de bois grinçant, puis, longeant les murs, attentives à tout son trahissant une présence – car même la très libre Malon préférait ne pas être surprise dans une tenue aussi légère – elle quittèrent la salle où Anju avait pris son repas, puis prirent immédiatement sur la gauche, jusqu'à une porte donnant sur une extension toute récente de la maison, dont le toit en pente culminait contre le mur de la partie plus ancienne. Sur l'invitation de Malon, la rousse aux cheveux courts poussa le loquet et ouvrit le battant de bois, découvrant avec un petit cri d'excitation une volière remplie de cuccos endormies.

« Alors, ça te plait ? la questionna malicieusement son hôtesse.

« Malon ! C'est merveilleux ! dit Anju, qui se rappela subitement son amour pour les cuccos, mais aussi toutes les bêtes à plumes.

« Et regarde un peu notre coq ! fit fièrement Malon, dont l'amie ne put s'empêcher de se moquer, car bien que l'animal était robuste avec une beau plumage blanc, celui de son élevage de Kakariko était incontestablement plus gros et plus beau.

« Il faudrait qu'il prenne encore deux ou trois livres, et que son plumage s'étoffe un peu, mais il est mignon, gloussa Anju. »

Ravie du résultat, Malon lui promit qu'elle pourrait venir s'occuper des poules autant qu'elle le souhaiterait, bien que n'en étant nullement obligée. Elles retournèrent en catimini jusqu'à leur chambre commune – manquant de peu de tomber nez à nez avec deux clients de l'auberge qui discutaient dehors, auxquels Darbus vint se joindre pour leur signifier l'extinction des feux – et se glissèrent sous les draps roses et douillets tout en se détendant au contact de la moelleuse literie. Et ce fut en toute innocence que les deux jeunes hyliennes se blottirent l'une contre l'autre avant de s'endormir. Cette nuit là, Anju ne fit pas de ces rêves surréalistes qui la mettaient en scène aux côtés de son bel amant ténébreux – ou plutôt époux – aux yeux d'émeraude. En lieu et place, ses songes se firent plus classiques, avec le retour de ces clairs-obscurs, de ces brumes irréelles brouillant les sens, de ces impressions insaisissables propres au monde de la rêverie. Mais si elles se firent plus ordinaires, ses chimères revêtirent les courbes provocantes et terriblement sensuelles de sa nouvelle camarade, dont le souvenir était encore trop net et trop détaillé dans sa mémoire.

La rousse aux cheveux courts ouvrit les yeux à l'entente du chant si familier – bien que plus rauque que dans ses souvenirs – d'un coq fougueux, annonçant à sa basse-cours que le soleil naissant dardait ses premiers rayons par dessus l'horizon, reprenant possession de la voute céleste tel un suzerain tout puissant, chassant les nocturnes étoiles piquetant le ciel et leur maîtresse, la pâle lune argentée, par delà des limites inconnues, et qu'il était tant que toutes ces commères caquetantes se réveilles et quittent leurs perchoirs pour aller picorer. Son bras traversant toute la largeur du lit sans rencontrer le corps chaud et délicat qui aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés, Anju se redressa un peu en s'aidant des coudes, pour trouver Malon debout au pied du lit, faisant face à son armoire dont les battants étaient grands ouverts. Mais ce qui sauta littéralement aux yeux de la pudique demoiselle au crin cuivré, ce fut la tenue de la fille de Talon, ou plus précisément l'absence de d'une quelconque tenue. En effet, la belle rouquine au tempérament de feu se tenait devant sa garde-robe, nue, les mains sur les hanches et les jambes fermement écartés, dévoilant la quasi-intégralité de son intimité entre ses deux fesses rondes, dans une posture telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait intimider jupons, chemisiers et foulards, ce qui rendait la scène finalement aussi gênante qu'incongrue. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car brusquement, Malon bondit comme un diable hors de sa boîte pour se saisir de son foulard jaune,d'une chemisette beige à manches courtes et d'une jupe mauve qui lui descendrait jusqu'aux chevilles qu'elle enfila tous dans la foulée, tournant toujours le dos à sa nouvelle amie, ce qui fit réaliser à l'observatrice que la fille du ranch ne portait aucun sous-vêtements. Elle en était à cette réflexion quelque peu indiscrète lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Malon la regardait, tout sourire. « Tu sais, c'est bien plus pratique, et surtout bien plus confortable comme ça », dit la jeune fermière en esquissant un clin d'œil entendu qui fit rougir son aînée. « Viens, on va te choisir quelque chose qui te mette en valeur », poursuivit-elle sans se départir de son air enjoué en la tirant du lit par le bras, renversant par la même occasion les couvertures. C'est ainsi qu'Anju fut affublée, outre ses chaussures, d'une jupe couleur paille mi-courte lui recouvrant les genoux et d'une tunique bleue ciel à manches courte assez largement décolletée, qu'elle compléta d'un soutien-gorge et d'une culotte prises dans ses propres affaires, malgré les tentatives mi-provocatrices mi-amusées de Malon pour l'en dissuader.

Après le petit déjeuner, qu'elles prirent dans l'ancien poulailler au rez-de-chaussée, les deux rousses sortirent. Anju fut impressionnée par la foule qui avait déjà envahi la cour intérieure en cette heure encore matinale. Marchands venant prendre livraison de commandes ou en passer, voyageurs sur le départ, coursiers, saisonniers... pas loin d'une vingtaine de personnes s'agitaient dans cet espace relativement réduit. Rapidement, les deux jeunes filles attirèrent quelques regards, à l'indifférence de Malon, mais pour la plus grande détresse d'Anju, pour qui la situation n'avait rien à voir avec le jour du Festival d'Hyrule, où elle ne s'était pas senti observée elle-même – à sa grande erreur tant les gens qui lui avaient prêté attention en ce jour gardèrent un souvenir inexplicablement fort et indélébile de cette vision, surtout les enfants – mais plutôt pour sa participation avec tant d'autres aux jeux et animations. Là, elle se rendait bien compte qu'au même titre que son amie, elle était dévisagée, scrutée de la tête au pieds, pareille à une attraction qu'elle aurait préféré éviter de devenir, surtout pour autant d'yeux masculins, bien qu'aucun n'avait dans le regard la moindre lueur traduisant une quelconque pensée déplacée. Sans ce soucier de tout cela, Malon la guida jusqu'aux écuries, le bâtiment de bois sans fenêtres qui faisait face à celui où elles avaient passées la nuit et s'étaient restaurées, dans lesquelles elles entrèrent par la petite porte donnant sur le Nord. À l'intérieur de la bâtisse en forme de « L », dont la petite branche était dévolue aux vaches laitières aux pies gonflés, reconnaissables des vaches de boucherie par leur couleur blanche tachetée de noir, tandis que la plus longue partie de l'étable était dévolue aux box des chevaux, dont les robes unies allaient du blanc immaculé au noir de jais, en passant par toutes le nuances de l'alezan, de la couleur crème au brun chêne. De sa vie, Anju n'avait jamais vue si belles bêtes, fortes, robustes et fines tout à la fois, comprenant mieux la réputation du Ranch Lon Lon pour l'élevage de chevaux. Malon leur jeta un regard plein de cette passion que son amie reconnut comme étant la même qu'elle vouait aux oiseaux, mais ne céda pas, et se dirigea d'abord vers les laitières, près desquelles de nombreux bidons métalliques étaient entreposés.

« C'est l'heure de la traite. Après quoi, on amènera tout ce petit monde gambader dans les champs. Tu veux essayer Anju ? dit la fille de Talon avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Comment on fait ? s'enquit son aînée.

« Tu vas voir, c'est très simple. Fais comme moi ! s'enthousiasma l'hylienne à la chevelure enflammée, ravie de susciter l'intérêt de sa camarade. »

Malon, imitée par Anju, prit un petit tabouret à trois pieds qu'elle posa près des mamelles gorgées de lait d'une grosse ruminante qui tourna la tête doucement pour la regarder, sans s'émouvoir, avant de reprendre la mastication du foin qui garnissait son auge. Elle attrapa un tablier blanc qu'elle enfila, plaça ensuite un seau vide sous l'animal, et saisit deux pies à pleines mains qu'elle commença à traire en tirant et appuyant successivement sur l'un puis sur l'autre d'un geste précis, ferme, mais parfaitement indolore pour la vache en question. Anju tenta la même manipulation, mais là où le jet de lait giclait dans le récipient de Malon, celui qu'elle obtenait éclaboussait dans tous les sens, provoquant l'hilarité de son amie, hilarité qui après que la maladroite fermière ait pris une projection en pleine figure, se mua en un fou rire communicatif qui les fit se tordre en deux à leur en faire mal au ventre. Pleurant de rire toutes les deux, elles eurent les plus grandes peines du monde à reprendre leur sérieux et leur souffle, tandis que les vaches regardaient d'un air indifférent ces deux étranges créatures bipèdes s'exciter sans aucune raison apparente. Une fois remises de leurs émotions et les bonbonnes de lait remplies, prêtes à être chargées pour les livraisons quotidiennes, Malon ouvrit tous les box des chevaux, qu'elle mena au champs en traversant le patio et l'arche formée par l'auberge, Anju sur ses talons, quelque peu impressionnées par les grands et majestueux quadrupèdes, qui avançaient en ordre et avec calme, dont elle atteignait tout juste le garrot malgré sa taille supérieure à celle de la fille du ranch. L'éleveuse de Kakariko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'osmose qui semblait unir son amie et ses bêtes, si semblable à celle qui l'unissait à ses cuccos, et plus largement avec tous les volatiles, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas encore pris pleinement conscience. D'ailleurs, à cette pensée, elle se laissa aller à murmurer d'un voix à peine audible qu'elle aimerait bien être entourée comme Malon l'était à l'instant – pensant avec un peu de nostalgie inavouée à son ancienne vie. Aussitôt ce souhait silencieux formulé, un brouhaha de caquètements et de piaillements entremêlés se fit entendre et, comme une seule cuccos, toute la population du poulailler déboula de l'arche en se hâtant dans la direction des deux fermières, ce qui provoqua quelques anxiétés heureusement vite dissipées chez Malon, et une joyeuse surprise chez Anju. Mais, et à sa propre stupeur, la fille de Kakariko vit une volée d'oiseaux sauvages virevoltants allant des petits moineaux écervelés au noir et élégant merle la rejoindre à tire d'ailes, avant de l'entourer, et même de se poser sur ses épaules et sa tête pour les plus hardis en gazouillant gaiement. Ce fut au tour de Malon d'être émerveillée, d'autant que si elle connaissait la plupart de ses chevaux depuis le poulinage, ce n'était absolument pas le cas d'Anju avec ces oiseaux. Mieux, ces animaux à plumes pourtant craintifs demeuraient à proximité des chevaux, qu'ils évitaient habituellement. La fermière aux longs cheveux comprit que son amie était reliée à ces petites bêtes par quelque chose d'incomparablement plus fort, que le lien qui l'unissait à à ses chevaux, comme si elle leur parlait directement dans un langage animal. La scène n'en fut que plus irréaliste, au milieu du champ de luzerne, avec une jeune fermière aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant au milieu de ses chevaux et son amie au crin cuivré que deux douzaines de poules et presque autant d'oiseaux sauvages entouraient sans la moindre entrave, comme deux déesses anciennes que leurs fidèles serraient venus aduler dans un élan de foi extatique et incontrôlée, se jetant à leur pied pour quérir quelques faveurs qu'elles seules pouvaient leur accorder.

Un soir, la fermière de Lon Lon s'éclipsa juste après le dîner, que les deux jeunes filles avaient pris en compagnie du propriétaire des lieux et de son acolyte caractériel, pendant qu'Anju était entrain de arrangeait ses affaires dans un coin de son armoire que Malon lui avait réservée. Alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas, la rousse aux grands yeux azurs commença à s'interroger, et même à s'inquiéter un peu. Elle décida d'aller à sa recherche, comme toute amie véritable le ferait pour une personne chère. Empruntant un châle afin de se protéger de la fraîcheur automnale qui était tombée avec le soir, Anju quitta la chambre, traversa la salle à manger et se retrouva dehors, dans la cours pavée qui semblait luire d'une pâle lueur sous l'éclairage argenté de la lune et les filets de lumière couleur miel qui filtraient des fenêtres de l'auberge, toujours animée à cette heure. Doucement, la rôdeuse se glissa sans un bruit au travers de l'espace à découvert jusqu'à l'écurie, qu'elle trouva close. N'imaginant pas Malon s'éclipser en douce pour rejoindre l'agitation de la salle commune du relai, qui se traduisait par une sonore chanson aux thèmes plus ou moins paillards dont la rousse ne cernait cependant guère les paroles, elle traversa le porche que formait l'établissement, pour déboucher sur l'exploitation elle-même, avec ses plantations diverses et ses pâtures, que l'éclat de cette nuit permettait de distinguer aussi nettement que la silhouette aux longs cheveux et à la jupe mouvante qui se tenait au milieu du champs, enveloppée d'une enivrante mélopée qu'Anju n'avait pas pu percevoir plus tôt en raison de la concurrence de la cacophonie de l'auberge. S'approchant, elle constata que c'était la voix de Malon qui portait cette mélodie, douce comme une berceuse, chaleureuse comme l'âtre d'un foyer, caressante comme la main d'un amant. Subjuguée, la native de Kakariko aux cheveux cuivrés ne rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était avancée jusqu'à côté de ma fille de Talon, qui avait cessé de chanter et lui souriait en la fixant de ses yeux brillants.

« C'est une chanson que me chantait maman, quand j'étais toute petite, avant qu'elle meurt. Alors, quand vient le soir, je chante, car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste comme souvenir d'elle, expliqua la cantatrice improvisée.

« Je suis désolée, dit son aînée en lui prenant spontanément les mains, à la grande surprise de la fille du ranch.

« Anju...

« Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être proche. Je suis triste que nous partagions cette expérience, conclut-elle en enserra Malon de ses bras fins, dont la tête vint se poser naturellement contre sa poitrine. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la fille de Talon pleura la mort de sa mère. Non pas comme les sanglots de circonstance que la tristesse d'une enfant encore trop jeune pour comprendre lui avaient déjà soutiré. Non pas comme une gamine envieuse des autres « qui ont un papa et une maman alors que elle, pas ». Ses larmes trahirent enfin ce manque, ce vide d'autant plus fort que son père et Ingo avaient tout fait pour le combler de leurs attentions durant toutes ces années, cette plaie qui jamais ne cicatriserait totalement. Mais, en même temps qu'elle réalisait et exprimait la profondeur de son deuil, elle sentait son esprit s'alléger, son âme s'apaiser. Et ce fut pour l'incendiaire rouquine la plus belle et la plus véritable des preuves d'amitié que la fille de Kakariko pouvait lui porter, que cette épaule douce et chaleureuse pour y épancher ses pleurs depuis trop longtemps enfouis. Et elle l'aima sincèrement pour ça.

#####

Les jours avaient succédé aux jours, et les semaines aux semaines. Les feuilles avaient fini de quitter les arbres, et les oiseaux de s'envoler pour des températures plus clémentes. L'hiver maintenant tout proche avait déjà envoyé sur la contrée les premières expirations glacées de sa bise nordique, et les voyageurs se faisaient plus rares en cette période où le gel nocturne faisait luire les premières perles du frimas. L'auberge s'était peu à peu vidée de ses résidents, et la moitié de ses chambres déjà n'était plus occupée pour les nuitées. Seul un mystérieux personnage, présent depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Anju, y demeurait de façon permanente. Portant un étrange complet bleu très seillant dont le centre blanc était dominé par un œil stylisé rouge et larmoyant quelque peu inquiétant, ainsi qu'un turban qui lui enserrait presque toute la chevelure, ce Sheik – qui dissimulait parfois son visage lorsque trop de monde l'entourait – avait mis du temps à être accepté par le méfiant Darbus, qui avait tôt remarqué que le bonhomme portait un intérêt particulier à la nouvelle amie de sa maîtresse, quand bien même il prenait mille précautions pour dissimuler ce fait. Mais c'était bien tout ce que le goron pouvait lui reprocher, le jeune homme – tout du moins était-ce l'image que se donnait l'hylien aux yeux cramoisis et à la voix androgyne – se comportait toujours extrêmement poliment, payait rubis sur ongle, et se tenait toujours à l'écart des ennuis, tant et si bien que le cuisinier finit par le considérer avec plus de curiosité que de défiance. En fait, ce singulier client lui avait avoué, un soir où le goron avait décidé de tirer tout ça au clair, qu'il avait été chargé par la princesse régnante – Zelda en personne, dont la disparition avait été gardée secrète par les notables, voyant en cela une occasion inespérée de diriger Hyrule à leur guise, même si certains ministres avaient pris sur eux de lancer d'actives recherches – de veiller discrètement à la sécurité d'Anju. Ce fut à la lumière de cette rassurante et étonnante révélation que le puissant Darbus changea d'attitude envers l'habitué, se prenant même à discuter avec lui de temps en temps.

Mais le mystérieux jeune homme avait été également remarqué par la seule personne de sexe féminin résidente du ranch : Malon. La jeune fermière remarqua dès le premier soir, lorsqu'il se présenta à l'auberge peu avant qu'elle n'ait terminé son service, que ce jeune androgyne se faisant appeler Sheik avait quelque chose de spécial, de différent des autres hommes, qui transparaissait au-delà du rouge de braise de son regard incisif, qui tout au contraire des hommes qui le croisait pour s'en détourner aussitôt comme sous l'effet de la pire des menaces, l'attira comme une lanterne attire les papillons de nuit. Elle tenta de tisser un brin de conversation, sous le regard attentif de Darbus, mais le bel inconnu se contenta de réponses monosyllabiques, coupant court à toutes les tentatives de la belle rousse de l'embarquer dans de plus amples échanges avec une froideur malgré tout respectueuse qui ne la découragea pas, mais qui éveilla quelques interrogations chez le cuisinier-guerrier à la peau de roc. Tous les jours, lors de ses heures de travail à l'auberge, auxquelles Anju n'était pas constamment présente, Malon essayait inlassablement de nouer le contact avec ce beau blond aux yeux enflammés, qui était à peine plus grand qu'elle, et dont le visage fin et délicat, qu'il cachait par moment, semblait tiraillé entre féminité et virilité, bien que le premier aspect semblait prendre le pas en raison d'une pilosité fort bien entretenue, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Cependant, Sheik resta de marbre face à tous ces efforts pour se rapprocher de lui, qui se faisaient parfois si directs que même les gens qui la connaissaient bien en aurait été surpris, voire choqués. Mais tout changea par une froide soirée, de celles qui sonne le glas de la vie avant que le monde ne chavire dans l'océan de l'hiver. Malon, qui avait fini par s'avouer à elle-même que l'étrange jeune homme l'attirait plus que de raison, voulut s'ouvrir complètement à lui afin, espérait-elle, de faire tomber son masque de pruderie polie mais tellement frustrante dont il usait constamment pour la repousser avec pourtant maints égards. La rousse s'était préparée à cette entrevue surprise – surprise pour lui – et avait pour cela choisit malgré la fraîcheur de l'air un chemisier blanc si fin qu'il laissait transparaître le couleur et la forme de la pointe de ses seins que nul sous-vêtement ne venait dissimuler, ainsi qu'une jupe mauve longue et étroite qui mettait en valeur les formes de ses hanches et la longueur de ses jambes, bien qu'en ce dernier point elle n'égalait pas son amie. Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte de la chambre de Sheik – qui comme toutes les chambres de cette auberge était meublée simplement d'un lit simple mais confortable, d'une table, d'une chaise empaillée et d'une grande malle avec cadenas, l'unique fenêtre étant pourvue de rideaux bleus foncés et de volets – au bout du couloir du premier étage que seules quelques bougies chancelantes tentaient d'extraire à la poigne des ténèbres, faisant vibrer les ombres pour leur donner une vie propre, puis elle tourna la poignée et entra, sans avoir laissé à l'occupant des lieux le temps de donner une réponse qu'elle tenait pour acquise à force d'habitude lorsqu'elle venait faire le ménage ou porter nourriture et plis aux clients de l'établissement. Ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place, tout comme l'androgyne ainsi surprise, dont la vue de son corps dénudé fit définitivement pencher la balance pour l'un des sexes, et pas pour celui qu'elle s'était toujours figurée.

« Des... seins... souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Tu... tu... tu n'es pas un homme ! s'exclama-t-elle dans la foulée, surprise mais aussi prise d'une soudaine et inexplicable colère.

« Attends, fit Sheik en la saisissant par le bras alors qu'elle faisait volte-face et en l'attirant à l'intérieur avec une force dont on ne l'aurait pas cru capable au regard de sa carrure si... féminine.

« Lâche-moi ! Que me veux-tu !?

« D'abord que tu te calmes ! rugit la voix de la travestie en même temps que claqua une gifle sur la joue de Malon, qui resta coi.

« Pourquoi... commença l'intruse sans pouvoir poursuivre.

« Pour que tu te calmes. Pour qu'on puisse discuter. Car il y a des choses qui doivent être dites clairement ici et maintenant, Malon, répondit Sheik sur un ton ferme mais incomparablement plus féminin qu'à l'accoutumée, qui ne portait toujours rien d'autre que ses bas, laissant apparente une blessure encore bandée au niveau de son sein gauche.

« Je n'ai rien envi d'entendre ! se reprit la fermière dont l'esprit était toujours très échaudé.

« Il le faudra bien pourtant ! insista Sheik sans lâcher prise. C'est une question de vie ou de mort Malon ! C'est très important ! Cela concerne ton amie Anju ! »

Abasourdie par ces révélations surgis de nulle part, confuse au sujet de ses propres sentiments, la pauvre petite rouquine sentit sa tête tourner, et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, rattrapée de justesse par la travestie à qui elle s'était apprêtée quelques instants plus tôt à avouer son amour – et son désir ardent de s'offrir toute entière à _lui_, quitte à faire d'elle la pire des traînées. Avec autant de douceur qu'elle avait su se montrer énergique et brutale, Sheik aida la fille de Talon à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle lui apporta ensuite un verre d'eau, puis enfila une veste bleue seyante avec un œil rouge au milieu du poitrail, comme elle en portait toujours, mais cette fois-ci sans prendre la peine d'écraser sa poitrine – dont la forme habituellement si bizarre et qui avait tant frappé Darbus et la fille de son patron trouvait enfin une explication – dans un faisceau de bandages castrateur de sa propre féminité. Une fois que Malon eut suffisamment récupéré, Sheik lui avoua être en réalité la princesse Zelda d'Hyrule – ce qui manqua de peu de provoquer une véritable crise d'hystérie chez la jeune fermière – déguisée ainsi afin de voyager à sa guise _incognito_, tout en lui expliquant avec le plus de ménagement possible qu'elle voulait protéger Anju d'un danger dont elle tut volontairement la nature complexe et multiple à la rousse – repensant à son affrontement avec les deux chevaliers à Bourg Hyrule – avant de lui faire promettre le plus grand secret, tant pour la sécurité de son amie que la leur, et de ne surtout pas en souffler mot à Anju quelques soient les circonstances.

« J'ai conscience que c'est difficile pour toi, dit Zelda, mais j'espère que tu comprendras que j'ai été obligée de t'infliger ça en raison de ton intrusion, et que tu me pardonneras, Malon.

« Je comprends, princesse. Je saurai tenir ma langue. Mais je vous avoue que tout ça me fait un peu peur.

« Tu serais folle de n'avoir nulle crainte après pareilles révélations, la rassura l'élue de Nayru. À ce propos, Darbus sais que je veille sur Anju, mais ignore ma véritable identité. D'ailleurs, il aurait mieux valu pour vous tous que cela reste secret. Qui sait ce dont seront capable les nobles d'Hyrule pour me retrouver lorsque la nouvelle de ma disparition deviendra publique. Car cela arrivera tôt ou tard.

« Je garderai le secret même sous la torture. Je vous le jure.

« Ne jure pas trop facilement, Malon. Surtout quand tu ne peux savoir si tu pourras tenir parole. Pour les grands d'Hyrule, une fermière et sa famille ne sont que des insectes insignifiants, que tous moyens seront bons pour faire parler, et je pèse mes mots. C'est pourquoi personne ne doit savoir que tu détiens une quelconque information à mon sujet.

« Oui... mais je ne comprends cependant pas pourquoi vous avez fui, ni pourquoi vous vous chargez vous-même de jouer les gardes du corps...

« Crois-moi, Malon, mieux vaut pour toi que tu l'ignores, fit Zelda d'un air distrait.

« Si vous voulez parler... hasarda la fermière de Lon Lon.

« C'est gentil, se reprit la princesse aux boucles d'or, mais je ne t'ai pas retenu pour me faire plaindre. Par contre, j'aimerais te demander un service.

« Lequel ?

« Anju. Je souhaiterais que tu me présentes à elle. Je pourrais mieux l'accompagner si je suis près d'elle, plutôt que dans l'ombre. Elle me fera plus facilement confiance si elle croit que tu me connais de longue date, plutôt que si j'essaie de m'immiscer dans sa vie plus ou moins malgré elle.

« C'est une fille fantastique, elle ne vous repousserait pas en raison de votre apparence, déclara la fille de Talon avec assurance.

« Peut-être, Malon, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, alors, tu es d'accord ? insista Zelda.

« Je suis d'accord, mais à une condition, se risqua à négocier la rousse.

« Je crois la deviner, sourit l'hylienne au sang royal. Tu veux en être sûre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, fit Malon le regard empli de conviction, mais les joues en feu. Mais si ça vous...

« Très bien, tranchons cette question qui te torture l'esprit, coupa Zelda en prenant le visage de la rouquine entre les mains, et en enfournant sa langue dans la bouche d'une Malon interdite. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'estomac se nouant délicieusement, la fille de Talon ne put s'empêcher d'aimer – non, d'adorer – ce baiser que lui donnait pourtant sans aucun sentiment la princesse d'Hyrule. Lorsque cette dernière mit fin à la danse que la langue de Malon tentait d'amorcer, la fermière tenta brièvement de prolonger l'instant, avant de rendre les armes à regrets. Prise d'un soudain et violent malaise, réalisant avec dégoût sa véritable sexualité, se voyant comme une créature déviante et anormale, la rousse fondit en larmes, consolée par l'amicale et compatissante épaule de sa suzeraine. « Tu n'as pourtant rien à te reprocher, Malon » murmura Zelda comme pour elle-même en lui caressant les cheveux.

#####

Malon avait décidé d'initier son amie à l'équitation dès les débuts de son séjour et, profitant des installations du ranch qui cerclaient les terres cultivées et les pâtures, et malgré des premiers essais hésitants, pour ne pas dire les plus catastrophiques qu'elle ait jamais eu à voir, Anju parvenait désormais à se faire à peu près obéir de sa monture – un superbe étalon à la robe aussi noire que le charbon, répondant au nom d'Exelo – à laquelle la fille de Talon avait longuement murmuré de secrètes paroles dans le creux de l'oreille. Le cheval prenait tout autant soin de sa cavalière que sa maîtresse s'appliquait à lui inculquer les bases de l'art équestre, évitant les secousses inutiles, la rattrapant par le col lorsqu'elle perdait pied, se baissant autant que possible pour l'aider à l'enfourcher. À force de ce traitement, Anju avait pris confiance non seulement en Exelo, mais aussi et surtout en elle, persuadée qu'elle avait toujours été qu'aucun femme, et elle moins encore que les autres, ne pouvait correctement monter. D'ailleurs, en parallèle à ces leçons et avec l'aide de son amie, la rouquine de Kakariko avait peu à peu fait tomber certaines entraves de sa timidité ; et si elle restait une personne pudique et secrète, ces aspects de sa personnalité ne débordaient plus autant dans ses relations avec les autres. Anju avait l'habitude de prendre son bain journalier en compagnie de Malon, qui garda secrète tant son attirance pour les femmes que ce qu'elle avait appris de la princesse Zelda concernant son amie, sans plus faire montre de la moindre gêne lorsqu'elle se faisait frotter le dos ou qu'elle dévoilait son corps à son amie, mais sans toutefois aller jusqu'à s'étendre l'entrejambe à découvert, comme le faisait parfois sans vergogne son incendiaire camarade lorsqu'elle voulait se détendre complètement. La native du village de Kakariko perdit même l'habitude de porter des soutiens-gorge, qui finalement constituaient plus une cage étouffante pour sa poitrine qu'un quelconque « soutien », même si elle se refusa toujours à se dispenser de lingerie plus intime. En revanche, elle se vêtit de tissus plus opaques et épais – encouragée de surcroît par les températures se faisant régulièrement plus hivernales – afin de masquer le petit relief que ne manquait jamais de prendre ses seins dans les moments les plus inopportuns, et surtout depuis qu'une troisième personne s'était jointe à leur duo : un énigmatique jeune homme aux traits efféminés, aux yeux cramoisis et aux longs cheveux blonds prénommé Sheik.

Ce dernier, peu bavard, n'avait pas immédiatement plu à Anju, qui le soupçonnait sans savoir pourquoi de cacher quelque chose. Cependant, devant l'insistance de Malon et l'irréprochable conduite de l'androgyne à son égard, qui faisait même quelques efforts pour parler d'avantage et surtout lui jouait de la harpe pendant des heures, la fille aux poules finit par l'accepter dans son cercle encore très réduit d'amis. Il s'avéra d'une grande aide pour ses leçons d'équitation, non pas que l'éleveuse de chevaux ne sache comment s'y prendre, mais il prenait le relai lorsque les tâches de la ferme l'appelaient ailleurs. Aussi, lorsque Anju rêva de nouveau de son amant nocturne, sonnant le glas de son départ prochain alors que les premières neiges commençaient à saupoudrer la plaine d'un tapis de velours immaculé, la jeune fille était devenue une cavalière assurée.

_À ses côtés, encore plus beau à ses yeux que lors de ses précédent songes, son époux illusoire aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux si verts la regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il était vêtu d'une tunique bleu ciel rehaussé de dorures et d'un pantalon noir parcouru d'élégantes couture blanches. Pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, leur couple se trouvait dans une cuisine, avec une grande cheminée ouverte dans laquelle le chaudron de fer contenant une soupe de légumes, d'après les effluves qui parvinrent à ses narines. Au centre de la pièce, là où elle s'affairait visiblement à découper un gros poisson en lanières, une grande table de bois sur laquelle étaient disposés de nombreuses denrées et ustensiles de cuisine, sur le mur opposé à la fenêtre haute et claire par laquelle le soleil illuminait la salle de ses rayons doux et chaleureux, une grande étagère où étaient entreposés mets, conserves et herbes odorantes. Alors que son amour lui parlait, toujours sans qu'elle ne puisse percevoir le timbre de sa voix, elle remarqua que son corps lui pesait plus qu'à l'habitude, pour se rendre compte presque aussitôt que son ventre était arrondi et que ses seins avaient gonflé. Enceinte ! Elle attendait un enfant ! Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de goûter à ce délicieux état de joie, que son corps, toujours indépendant de sa volonté comme s'il s'agissait d'une prison de chair pour son esprit, lui fit parvenir un autre message plus violent alors qu'elle se perdait dans le regard du beau brun : elle avait terriblement envi de cet homme qui était son mari chimérique. Spectatrice, mais aux première loges, elle sentit sa main se tendre et se glisser sans hésitation sous les vêtements de son compagnon, saisissant sans détour l'attribut viril de ce dernier tout en l'embrassant aussi hâtivement que goulument, une tiède moiteur d'impatience irradiant déjà entre ses cuisses._

Jamais ses songes n'avaient donné lieu à de telles étreintes, aussi fougueuses que douces, aussi violentes qu'aimantes, aussi sauvages que maîtrisées ; ainsi Malon fut réveillée par de petit gémissements, qui gagnèrent bientôt tant en fréquence qu'en intensité, ce qui amusa beaucoup – et excita par la même occasion – la petit fermière à la chevelure de feu, qui bondit de surprise lorsque celle qui partageait son lit se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, en même temps que sa voix hurlait littéralement l'apogée de son plaisir et que son corps se cambrait violemment, secoué par une série de spasmes qui s'estompèrent à mesure que sa jouissance retombait et que son éveil se faisait plus complet. Lorsqu'enfin, elle reprit son souffle et ses esprit, Anju se teinta de rouge pivoine, incapable de regarder sa jeune amie, trop honteuse et trop gênée par la situation. Malgré la tentation que représentait pour elle de voir son aînée le visage en feu, à peine vêtue, la peau trempée et encore haletante, dévoilée par les draps qu'elle venait de renverser, Malon parvint à se retenir de tout geste qui aurait pu paraître déplacé – se faisant ainsi plus prude qu'à l'accoutumée, bien que la rousse aux cheveux courts n'en fut pas consciente. Elle se contenta de sourire, et de la taquiner comme elle le faisait usuellement, insistant jusqu'à obtenir les aveux d'Anju concernant non seulement la teneur plus qu'érotique de son rêve – dont elle dût lui rapporter chaque détail, du plus quelconque au plus brûlant – mais également que la recherche de ce jeune homme – pourtant visiblement issu de son imagination aux yeux de la fille de Talon – était la cause de son départ de Kakariko et finalement de sa présence ici. Mais toutes deux ignorèrent qu'une troisième personne avait été témoin de cette confession : la princesse Zelda, toujours dissimulée sous les traits de Sheik. Le soir même, alors que le soleil avait teinté la voute céleste d'orange et que la lune était déjà visible dans les premières ombres qui envahissaient le ciel au point cardinal opposé, Anju avait emballé ses affaires, qu'elle avait arnaché à la scelle d'Exelo, seul cadeau qu'elle avait consenti à Malon, éplorée de ce départ subit de celle qui était plus que jamais sa meilleure et sincère amie, et peut-être même... un peu plus.

« Pourquoi tu pars si vite ? Tu ne pourrais pas rester encore un peu ? hasarda Malon sans trop d'espoir.

« Je dois partir. Je suis désolée Malon, mais j'ai pris conscience que si je reste trop longtemps, je vais m'éloigner de mon but, et retomber dans les erreurs du passé.

« Tu es si malheureuse ici ? pleurait maintenant la jeune fermière.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai été très heureuse ici, avec toi pour amie ! dit Anju en prenant les mains de Malon dans les siennes. Mais tu dois comprendre que je suis... comme un oiseau. Quelque soit la cage, aussi belle soit elle, je ne pourrai pas y être moi-même.

« Je comprends. Mais... commença la fille de Talon sans pouvoir poursuivre sa phrase.

« Je te le promets, je reviendrai te voir, la rassura son aînée en la serrant contre elle, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme cette nuit où la jeune fille chantait sous la lune le souvenir de sa mère disparue. Tu es mon amie, et je t'aime comme la plus chère des amies.

« Tu pars ? intervint nonchalamment Sheik qui surgit d'un recoin de l'étable pour débouler à son tour sur la cour pavée.

« Sheik !? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! J'avais peur de partir sans te dire au revoir, répondit la fille aux cheveux de cuivre.

« Au revoir ? Cela sous-entendrait une séparation, poursuivit l'androgyne sans se départir de son flegme.

« Et bien... c'est que je quitte le Ranch Lon Lon, donc dans les faits...

« Je viens avec toi, coupa net la travestie sans laisser poindre la moindre petit émotion dans sa voix.

« Quoi !? s'écria une Malon complètement déconcertée, qui nourrissait le secret espoir que peut-être...

« C'est que... je ne sais pas trop où mon voyage va me mener, rétorqua Anju, surprise.

« Cela tombe bien, j'ignore moi-même où les sentiers d'Hyrule me conduiront, répondit aussi sec Sheik, dans la bouche duquel une telle affirmation sonnait bizarrement. »

La fille de Kakariko accepta finalement la compagnie de la princesse travestie et, après avoir fait promettre à Malon de dire au revoir à Talon et Ingo, qui s'étaient absentés pour plusieurs jours à ce moment, serra une dernière fois la fermière contre elle, fit un geste de la main à Darbus qui avait montré le bout de sa tête arrondie par la porte de l'auberge, puis se retournant, donna une légère impulsion à Exelo qui se mit en route aux côté de Sheik, et quitta le paisible Lon Lon, où elle ne devait pas retourner avant de nombreuses saisons. Paisible, tel fut donc son séjour, bien qu'aucun occupant du domaine de Talon n'ai jamais rien su des luttes nocturnes de la princesse Zelda, sous les traits du guerrier Sheik, pour tenir les Apôtres de Ténèbres à l'écart de l'exploitation, de ses habitants, mais et surtout, d'Anju.


	8. Chapitre 7

**7. La sorcière**

Une nouvelle quinte de toux vint lui déchirer la poitrine de spasmes violents et douloureux. Penché en avant, se tenant les côtes dont plusieurs étaient brisées et une lui avait percé la peau, Gixx cracha une goulée de sang chaud à la saveur métallique qui vint se mêler à celui qui s'écoulait déjà de son nez fracturé, tandis que Rafrel le soutenait tant bien que mal. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude n'était guère en meilleur état, avec son bras ballant dont les os avaient été fracassés, son œil gonflé et tuméfié dont l'usage risquait d'être altéré un moment, et sa plaie béante à l'abdomen d'où s'écoulait encore trop abondamment des flots écarlates. Jamais les deux chevaliers de l'Ordre n'avaient imaginé que la puissance d'une Élue des Trois Déesses pouvait être aussi grande. Elle leur avait semblé à leur porté jusqu'à ce qu'ils la blessent et provoquent sa véritable entrée dans le combat – qu'elle avait finalement tout fait pour éviter – et qui dès lors leur avait complètement échappé, au point que leur survie tenait presque du miracle. Pareille à une bête enragée, la princesse Zelda avait déchaîné toute la puissance de Nayru jusqu'alors renfermée en elle, qui bien que considérée comme la moins violente de la divine trinité, n'en faisait pas moins de la jeune femme un adversaire véritablement et totalement hors normes. Ils continuèrent à se trainer dans les sombres ruelles de Bourg Hyrule – dont la chaussée de terre battue servait à la fois de voirie et d'égout à ciel ouvert, surplombée par des fenêtres sans carreaux de petites dimensions ne capturant jamais la lumière du jour, presque accolées à celles des maison d'en face, elles aussi à colombage, et dont les murs de torchis jaunis par le temps et la crasse suintaient d'une humidité permanente qui faisait verdir le bois – s'approchant à chaque pas un peu plus de leur tanière, si proche et qui pourtant ne leur avait jamais parue si lointaine. Le guerrier à la chevelure argentée respirait particulièrement mal, et Rafrel ne savait pas encore s'il s'en tirerait, chose ce que son camarade pensait très exactement de lui en voyant le sang s'écouler de la balafre qui lui traversait le ventre. Ils redoutaient particulièrement de croiser une ronde de gardes ou une bande de voyous, trop vulnérables pour avoir la moindre chance de s'échapper vivants. Les garos – ces créatures ténébreuses dissimulant leurs traits sous de grande houppelandes couleur terre et aux yeux lumineux – étaient finalement le cadet de leurs soucis, les Apôtres des Ténèbres s'étant fait étonnamment discrets depuis leur tentative avortée à Kakariko, là où l'Ordre des Chevaliers du Crépuscule avait au contraire prévu une recrudescence de leurs activités en vue de ne pas laisser leurs ennemis prendre l'avantage, même si cet étrange silence ne devait certainement pas signifier quelque chose de bon. Mais tout cela était à mille lieues des préoccupations immédiates des deux blessés, dont les meurtrissures étaient sérieuses, et même graves. Ils atteignirent leur repère – une bicoque de vieilles planches délabrées située au fond d'une impasse particulièrement sombre et sordide – dans un état d'épuisement et de souffrance tels qu'ils ne tenaient plus debout que par volonté Aussitôt, ils se laissèrent tomber sur leurs couchages de fortune, près desquels se trouvaient l'essentiel de leur équipement, et de quoi parer au plus pressé concernant leurs blessures.

Rafrel retira ses cuirs en lambeaux et ses vêtements déchirés afin de dégager la plaie qui lui traversait le flan. L'entaille, aussi longue qu'une main, et assez profonde pour laisser entrevoir ses tripes palpitantes, s'était déjà noircie du mélange du sang commençant à coaguler et de saletés. Serrant les dents, le géant aux yeux métalliques déboucha une bouteille d'alcool très fort sentant le camphre, dont il versa une partie du contenue directement sur la chair à vif, provoquant une douleur si vive qu'il ne put réprimer un hurlement bestial. En sueur, le teint plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée, Gixx était quant à lui perdu à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et l'inconscience, visiblement victime d'une hémorragie importante, mais il avait réussi à se défaire de son armure ensanglantée, et avait ainsi découvert le fragment d'os qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine sur pas moins de deux pouces. Rafrel imbiba une serviette d'alcool et, grimaçant, nettoya sa blessure aussi bien que le lui permettait les circonstances, avant de l'enduire d'une mixture étrange et à l'odeur douçâtre qu'il extrait d'une petite bourse de cuir. Une fois fait, il prit une grosse aiguille et du fil dans une petite boîte de bois noir laqué, et entreprit de refermer la béance qui l'éventrait de son mieux, recousant muscles et tissus que son sang tentait de reconquérir à chaque instant, bien que les saignements s'atténuaient déjà un peu. Il aurait une cicatrice, même après application d'onguents plus élaborés, mais cela ne serait pas sa première. Cette opération lui prit un certain temps, son bras droit fracturé lui causant beaucoup de difficultés dans ses manipulations, aussi Gixx avait il complètement sombré entre temps. Délaissant ses autres blessures, le jeune homme s'intéressa à l'état de son compagnon d'arme, concluant bien vite que le plus urgent était de résorber ses quatre côtes cassées, dont l'une s'était déplacée et lui avait traversé la peau, et très probablement aussi percé une veine. Sans ménagement, il fit couler sur la plaie une bonne rasade d'alcool camphré, ce qui arracha plusieurs gémissements plaintifs au colosse, puis entreprit à l'aide d'ustensiles métalliques d'élargir l'entaille afin de mieux voir de quoi il retournait. Ses craintes se virent confirmer, aussi ne devait il pas perdre de temps, et procéder aux soins les plus pressés immédiatement. Il dût commencer par faire boire à Gixx le fond d'une bouteille ayant contenu une bonne quantité de liquide rouge aux vertus curatives des plus exceptionnelles. Une fois les dernières gorgées ingurgitées, il se mit à agrandir la plaie, puis, usant des compétences en chirurgie qu'il avait acquis lors d'une autre vie, s'attela à stopper les hémorragies, recoudre chairs et tissus, rapiécer os et cartilages, durant une opération qui dura une heure ou plus, et durant laquelle il crût assister au dernier souffle de son compagnon d'armes à plus d'une reprise. Lorsqu'enfin, il coupa le fil, la couche, les draps, mais aussi lui-même étaient aussi écarlates que le torse musculeux du guerrier aux yeux gris, au point qu'un boucher n'aurait pu créer scène plus sanglante. Épuisé, à bout de nerfs, Rafrel n'eut pas le courage de lutter plus avant, et sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, duquel il ne devait émerger que bien des heures plus tard.

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il eut d'abord du mal à distinguer si ce qu'il voyait correspondait à quelques fantasmes propres au domaine des songes ou à la réalité. Dans le capharnaüm mal éclairé qui leur servait d'abris au sein de la cité d'Hyrule, au milieu des meubles vermoulus et du désordre ensanglanté qu'il avait abandonné pour les cajoleries tentatrices du sommeil, il lui sembla distinguer une forme penchée au dessus de Gixx, toujours étendu sur son matelas de fortune. Une silhouette qui, d'après sa faible carrure et un « embonpoint placé sur la poitrine » était visiblement elle du femme. La pensée que ce put être _elle_ raviva brusquement le jeune homme au corps meurtri, et lame au clair, se leva d'un bond, prêt à fondre sur l'intruse comme un aigle sur un moineau distrait par une portion de graines. Las, encore trop faible, il chancela et trébucha, pour atterrir dans les bras de... « Maple ! » s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune femme, qui avait en un clin d'œil envoyé valser sa cape noire tout en réceptionnant son maladroit assaillant. Aucun doute possible : ce charmant visage – presque enfantin – un peu rond sans être bouffi, ce petit nez retroussé aux ailes un peu larges, ces yeux bruns pétillants de malice soulignés de vert, ses lèvres charnues rieuses colorées en mauve, ce petit grain de beauté clair et rond sur sa joue droite, ces oreilles rondes et à peine décollées ornées de boucles d'oreille d'argent en forme de crâne aux yeux écarlates, et cette longue chevelure de jais qui partait en boucles jusqu'au creux de ses reins et qu'un chapeau en pointe à bords larges coiffait avec élégance ; tous ces traits étaient ceux de la jeune sorcière Maple, une vieille connaissance du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes qui avait pour habitude de se vêtir d'un corset de cuir noir lacé de son décolleté à son nombril qui lui roulait les seins et faisait ressortir le charnu de ses fesses, et d'une jupe de satin noir aux bords brodés de dentelle effleurant à peine ses genoux. Un joli fort lot qui, à l'instar de la glaciale Ashei, n'avait jamais encore cédé aux avances du jeune homme, par ailleurs toujours pas remis de sa surprise, ce qui amusait beaucoup ladite Maple.

« Tu me pardonneras mon chou, mais je me suis d'abord occupée de ton ami Gixx, il n'aurait pas survécu dans son état, dit la sorcière avec le petit sourire joyeux qui la caractérisait en presque toutes circonstances.

« Gixx...

« Il va bien maintenant, ne t'en fais pas mon chou. J'ai utilisé un puissant onguent de « coeur » pour le soigner. Il sera sur pieds en un rien de temps. Quant à toi... poursuivit-t-elle en le basculant brusquement par terre et en se positionnant comme une cavalière sur sa monture d'un mouvement leste et souple de la jambe, féline, il est temps que je m'occupe de ton cas, mon chou. »

Tout sourire, le regard rieur, elle approcha son visage juvénile du sien, presque à le toucher et, alors qu'il commençait à trouver la situation des plus plaisantes, elle lui attrapa les joues sans grande délicatesse pour lui faire avaler le liquide rouge contenu dans une fiole en forme de cœur. Alors qu'il toussait, ayant presque avalé de travers, Maple, toujours à califourchon, s'amusait de le voir si dépité. Se remettant après quelques quintes, il lui lança un regard noir, auquel elle répondit en lui envoyant un désarmant baiser du creux de la main. Cependant, cette brève et passagère rancœur passa rapidement, Rafrel constatant le miraculeux effet du breuvage de la sorcière toute de noir vêtue sur ses blessures, qui se refermaient comme si elle n'avaient existé – et son corps même qui semblait rempli d'une énergie nouvelle. Comme toujours, la petite sorcière – en fait Maple était la plus petite femme adulte que connaissait Rafrel, la pointe de son chapeau atteignant tout juste le nez de ce dernier – avait une fois de plus fait merveilles. Elle avait d'ailleurs le don de surgir dans sa vie aux moments où il était le plus en difficulté, le tirant des mauvais pas sans jamais rien lui demander en retour, et malgré quelques taquineries de sa part, restait toujours insensible aux charmes du jeune homme, qu'elle était la seule femme à d'ailleurs pouvoir constamment tourner en dérision. Elle restait ainsi à ses côtés quelques temps, puis, comme elle était venue, disparaissait sans crier gare. Et quelque soit la façon dont il s'y prenait pour l'interroger, la jeune sorcière se débrouillait toujours pour éluder les questions auxquelles elle ne souhaitait pas répondre, ce qui après avoir causé dans les premiers temps l'irritation du jeune homme, avait fini par laisser place à une résignation consentie. Maple demeurait donc un véritable mystère pour le jeune homme, mais son aimable présence – lorsqu'elle daignait montrer le bout de son couvre-chef – avait toujours quelque chose de rassurant. Finalement, il se dit qu'il était content de la revoir, alors qu'elle s'était relevée et s'amusait à faire léviter des moumoutes de poussière autour de son index pointé vers le plafond.

« Que fais-tu ici Maple ? demanda Rafrel sans vraiment espérer de réponse.

« Quelle question ? Je suis là où je dois être mon chou ! ironisa la petite sorcière.

« Si tu le dis, se renfrogna le jeune brun en se rappelant combien elle pouvait être exaspérante lorsqu'elle l'appelait « mon chou » à tout bout de champs. Et Gixx ?

« Il a frôlé la mort, malgré ta brillante intervention, mon chou. Il devrait se réveiller demain, et être sur pied le lendemain. Je n'avais hélas pas de potion plus puissante sous la main, comme Syrup sait si bien en concocter. C'est que je n'ai pas ni sa pratique dans la durée, ni les rides de sa vieillesse, mon chou !

« Je crois que je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de te demander qui est Syrup, fit Rafrel, philosophe.

« C'est ma mentor, celle qui m'a apprise tout ce que je sais ! répondit Maple avec malice, comme pour le plaisir de contredire le jeune homme aux yeux verts. »

Maple sourit au regard mi-agacé mi-désespéré du beau brun, et recouvrit Gixx d'une épaisse couverture de laine jaune sortant de nulle part, ou plus précisément semblant sortir de l'amplitude du mouvement de bras qu'elle venait d'effectuer au-dessus du colosse aux cheveux d'argent. Une fois assurée que le mastodonte endormi était convenablement installé, elle se retourna de nouveau vers Rafrel, sans s'être départie un seul instant de son éternel sourire.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, on va pouvoir aborder le vif du sujet mon chou ! déclama-t-elle tout de go.

« Le vif ? De quel sujet ? interrogea un Rafrel décidément incapable de la suivre.

« Mon chou, poursuivit-elle sans prendre en considération les questions du jeune homme, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre : allons-y ! conclut-elle en lui agrippant la main. »

La jeune sorcière aux yeux maquillés l'entraîna au dehors, dans la ruelle sale et délabrée toujours plongée dans la pénombre, en cette heure particulièrement matinale. Là d'un mouvement vertical assez brusque, elle fit naître du néant et dans un nuage de fumée ocre rapidement dissipé un grand balai de bois et de paille, dont le manche sombre et noueux semblait avait été taillé dans un arbre centenaire. Aussitôt, elle agrippa l'encombrant objet ménager pour l'enfiler entre ses cuisses d'un mouvement leste de la jambe, comme un cavalier prendrait place sur le dos de sa monture, et attira Rafrel, interdit, pour le contraindre à faire de même, juste derrière elle. À peine eut elle crier « accroche-toi » que, d'un bref et énergique coup de pied au sol, elle fit décoller le balai du plancher des vaches plus vite encore qu'une volée de moineaux se disperse à l'approche d'un gamin braillard et gesticulant. L'air siffla aux oreilles rondes du jeune homme qui, tant de surprise que de peur d'être désarçonné, se cramponna vivement sur les seuls véritables reliefs qui s'offraient à lui : les deux seins de la petite sorcière, qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, allant même jusqu'à le taquiner sur le manque de poigne de son approche. En dessous d'eux, le paysage encore obscure sous le faible croissant de lune tournoyait et Bourg Hyrule se faisait de plus en plus petite, comme aspirée dans tourbillon qui arracherait toute chose à la surface de la terre pour l'engloutir dans sa panse abyssale. Ultime provocation de l'aguichante Maple avant que leur étrange véhicule ne s'élance à toute vitesse dans les cieux d'Hyrule, la sorcière en corset cambra d'avantage son postérieur, frottant brièvement cette charmante partie de son anatomie contre son passager, avant de reprendre une position plus décente.

« Trêve de plaisanteries, mon chou, nous devons vraiment nous hâter ! »

#####

Aussi colorée que l'arc-en-ciel, avec ses grandes ailes antérieures à la fois rondes et sinueuses parcourues de cercles et spirales orangées et vertes et ses ailes postérieures tirant d'avantage sur les azurs et les mauves, avec son abdomen aux tons saphirs et rubis, et ses antennes d'une très belle teinte bleu-vert en forme de plumes, le gigantesque papillon aurait été la plus merveilleuse et la plus enchanteresse des créations des déesses, n'eut été la noirceurs de son torse et de ses pattes difformes, mais aussi et surtout, la terrible lueur sans âme du regard fixe de son œil cyclopéen à l'iris rouge et au fond jaune vif, encerclé par une paire de pinces démesurées en lieu et place de la trompe que tout papillon se devrait d'arborer, dont la présence seule rendait cauchemardesque l'apparition de ce lépidoptère démoniaque des Bois Perdus – un mothula – qui irradiait partout autour de lui une malsaine luminosité accompagnée de la stridence du chant qu'il émettait afin de plus facilement percevoir les proies se terrant dans les ombres, au-delà du halo lumineux qu'il dégageait. Pour la créature infernale, aux dimensions surpassant aisément quatre cavaliers chargeant de front en envergure et trois d'entre eux en colonne pour la longueur, les deux jeunes femmes constituaient un met de choix, qui lui fournirait bien plus de nourriture qu'il n'en avait nécessité pour cette nuit. Dans les derniers mètres, l'énorme insecte s'approcha plus lentement de Jolene et Ashei, toujours tremblantes et à terre, comme s'il voulait éviter de les effrayer trop tôt, avant d'être certain de pouvoir se saisir de cette nourriture palpitante et gorgée de vie. Mais alors qu'elles étaient presque à porté de ses mandibules, l'imminence de ce danger enfin identifié couplée à leur proximité mutuelle finit par redonner un zeste de courage à la guerrière du désert et son alter-ego de la chevalerie. Reculant d'abord maladroitement, elles se retrouvèrent bientôt sur leurs jambes, certes encore flageolantes, mais lames au clair, prêtes à défendre chèrement leurs vie contre cette manifestation des ténèbres horriblement bariolée. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, et seule l'excitation les gardait quelque peu alertes, leur faisant oublier en ce fatidique moment leur statut de disciples, dépourvues de tout pouvoir contre les apparitions surnaturelles.

Le mothula, contrarié par ce début de rébellion de son repas, se rua brutalement sur Ashei, qui parvint à donner un coup de rapière contre le thorax noir comme l'ébène de la créature, sans plus d'effet qu'une épée de bois sur une cuirasse rutilante, avant de chuter lourdement sur le dos, heureusement amortie par l'épais humus qui recouvrait le sol de ces bois. Se plaquant contre le sol, elle fut rasé par une griffe acérée, qui lui entailla le bras gauche superficiellement, mais non sans lui arracher un cri strident de douleur. Jolene, dans un premier temps trop confuse pour réagir, profita de la situation pour bondir et fondre sur le lépidoptère géant, ses deux cimeterres tournoyant dans les airs comme deux tempêtes d'acier. Las, pas plus que la fulgurante rapière d'Ashei, ses deux lames courbes ne purent faire plus qu'érafler la surface de la chitine du monstre, qui virevolta avec véhémence, et projeta la gerudo contre un tronc d'arbre pourri, qui vola en éclats sous le choc, d'un violent mouvement d'abdomen. Déjà, la guerrière aux yeux sombres se relevait tout juste avec quelques difficultés que le papillon dimorphe se précipitait pour lui porter un coup de mandibule, qui ne rencontra que le vide grâce au réflexe d'Ashei, qui roula sur elle-même _in extremis_. En quelques battements d'ailes, le mothula prit de la hauteur, visiblement mécontent que son repas lui résiste à ce point. Ce temps de répit permit aux deux jeunes femmes de se rejoindre, faisant de nouveau front commun dans ce combat, qu'elles savaient pourtant perdu d'avance. L'insecte monstrueux laissa s'échapper un cri strident qui déchira les oreilles de ses proies d'une vive douleur, avant de fondre comme le ferait un rapace sur une souris inconsciente. Fer contre chitine, les mandibules du monstre insectoïde rencontrèrent les lames de deux disciples de l'Ordre des Chevaliers du Crépuscule, qui glissèrent sur leur position, sans toutefois ployer. Cette héroïque résistance fut une nouvelle fois balayée d'un brusque mouvement de tête, qui les jeta à même le sol. Cette fois, il se rua sur Ashei tellement vite qu'aucun des deux jeunes guerrières n'eut le temps de réagir, et l'enserra dans ses six pattes griffues, avant de prendre son envol pour quelques mètres, se mettant hors de portée des cimeterres de Jolene.

La gerudo aux yeux ambrés ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, le mothula s'évertuer à retirer ce qui constituait pour lui la coque incomestible de son repas, à savoir l'armure et les vêtements de sa camarade qui se débattait avec de moins en moins de vigueur. Bientôt, les lanières de cuir épais qui retenaient la cuirasse cédèrent, et la plaque de métal forgé chut aux pieds de Jolene, qui la remarqua à peine, tétanisée par l'horreur. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de griffes pour déchirer les habits d'Ashei, transformés en lambeaux de tissu, faisant d'elle un simple animal prêt à être dévoré. La basculant entre ses deux pattes les plus antérieures afin de la présenter à ses mandibules sur lesquelles une bave incolore avait coulé depuis son horrible bouche chitineuse et velue, le papillon horrifique ne vit pas venir le danger. Du ciel, une masse encapuchonnée tombait à toute vitesse, droit sur le monstre des Bois Perdus, suivie de près par une menue silhouette juchée sur un balai. Dès qu'il avait vu cet horrible spectacle, Rafrel avait sauté de son inconfortable moyen de locomotion, ne laissant pas le temps à Maple de réagir. Ses lames brillaient plus que de la simple lueur qui émanait du monstre, leurs tranchants prêts à mordre l'aberration de ténèbres. En un éclair de métal qui se mêla à un choc d'une rare violence sur son dos, les ailes du mothula, qui lâcha sa proie de surprise, se séparèrent de son corps, et avant même qu'il n'ai touché le sol comme une masse inerte, son œil unique avait été transpercé comme si un couteau chauffé à blanc s'était attaqué à une boule de beurre. Tout était fini. Ashei, déboussolée et terrifiée, avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de sa sœur-ennemie, qui s'était précipitée vers le buisson qui avait amorti la chute de la jeune femme aux yeux sombres. Retirant ses lames du corps sans vie du monstre, Rafrel affrontait déjà quelque railleries particulièrement acides de la petite sorcière, qui dissimulait ainsi un torrent de reproches et d'inquiétudes concernant sa chute libre, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu se terminer par un amas d'os et de chairs sanguinolents, sans aucun résultat concernant le mothula et le sauvetage des deux disciples de l'Ordre. Mais cela ne dura pas, et bientôt, tous les quatre s'étaient regroupés. Ashei, encore choquée, avait été recouverte par la brigandine du chevalier, et Maple s'appliquait à les soigner, tant par ses onguents que par ses paroles réconfortantes. Lorsque Rafrel apprit de la bouche de Jolene la raison de leur présence en ces lieux maudits, il se mit dans une colère telle qu'aucune des trois jeunes femmes ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Gixx ! Prie les déesses que ton rétablissement soit prompt, car je te jure que la prochaine fois que nous nous croiseront, nous règlerons nos différents une fois pour toute et dans le sang ! Je te tuerai, Gixx ! Je te tuerai ! hurla-t-il tel un dément. Peu importe l'Ordre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, rien ne saurait te protéger de mes lames ! Je te tuerai !

« Rafrel... purent à peine articuler Ashei et Jolene.

« Mon chou, calme-toi ! Tu devrais plutôt songé à la sécurité de ces demoiselles que tu viens de sauver, plutôt qu'à la vengeance. Et la rage est des plus mauvaises conseillères.

« Me calmer ? Me calmer ! Il a envoyé à dessein deux disciples, deux personnes qui me sont chères, à la mort ! Ce n'est que par miracle que nous sommes arrivés à temps pour les sauver et avons fait échec au destin, et il faudrait que je reste calme ? Maple ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il a fait exprès de les envoyer ici ! Informations ou pas, elles n'avaient aucune chance, et il le savait ! Il le savait aussi parfaitement qu'il sait que le soleil se lève chaque matin ! Ce bâtard le savait ! Il a toujours été sources de pertes excessives au sein de l'Ordre, malgré ses apports considérables en terme de stratégie et d'informations. Peu m'importe que les instances dirigeantes le couvre de leur bienveillance, j'aurai sa peau ! Ce n'est plus qu'un traitre en ce qui me concerne !

« Mon chou ! Cesse un peu ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui va se passer si tu l'affrontes ? Il va te tuer très sûrement, ou si par miracle, je dis bien par miracle, tu arrivais à le vaincre, l'Ordre émettrait aussitôt un avis de recherche contre toi ! Tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine, seul contre l'Ordre ! Et tu mourrais quoi qu'il advienne ! Avant même de l'avoir retrouvée ! s'était emportée à son tour la petite sorcière aux cheveux noirs »

« Avant même de l'avoir retrouvée ». Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Rafrel avec une intensité incroyable, en même temps que se dessinait une vague image de ce qu'il savait du portrait d'Anju, le coupant brutalement de sa colère. Lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait plus que de petites vengeances personnelles. Plus qu'une simple question de vie ou de mort. Plus que tout ce que les royaumes des Hommes avaient jamais eu à affronter. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, serrant comme s'il avait voulu la broyer, il chancela, et atterrit dans les bras de Maple, qui l'aida à s'asseoir tout près d'Ashei et de Jolene. « Désolé », murmura-t-il, avant de souffler bruyamment et de pointer son regard dans la direction des deux rescapées, serrées l'une contre l'autre près du feu qu'avait allumé la sorcière. Sur les conseils de cette dernière, ils s'installèrent tous pour la nuit. En raison du manque de couchages, Rafrel et le sulfureuse gerudo durent partager une couverture, tandis que la petite brune concédait une place à Ashei, à qui elle fit avaler le contenu rouge sang d'une petite fiole avant de la laisser s'endormir. « Dormez sans crainte » lança Maple en guise de bonne nuit à ses compagnons avant d'ajouter malicieusement à l'encontre du jeune homme et de celle qui partageait sa couette « elle ira mieux demain, ne vous en faites pas à son sujet, mais évitez d'être trop bruyant pour autant : elle dort ! », se doutant de ce qui allait très certainement se passer entre les deux anciens amants dans une telle promiscuité, et qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se produire à l'initiative de Rafrel, que la présence brûlante et tentatrice de la femme du désert ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

La belle au teint halé n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de laisser s'échapper une occasion de faire sien le corps de celui pour qui elle avait failli être répudiée de sa tribu, alors qu'ils s'étaient fiancés. Bien que brûlant d'un amour profond et sincère l'un pour l'autre, l'hostilité des gerudos envers les hommes – en dehors du cas très exceptionnel de Link – couplée à celle des parents du jeune homme, pour qui l'absence de titre de la jeune femme constituait un affront en soit, avait fini par avoir raison de leur relation, même si depuis, ils unissaient leurs chairs pratiquement à chacune de leurs rencontres. Et l'ardeur de leurs ébats n'avait d'égale que l'intensité de la passion qui les liait, et qui avait pris en eux la place de leur amour. Une passion irraisonnée. Une passion animale. Une passion qui comblait le vide laissé dans leurs cœurs par une bestialité et une tendresse mêlées à chaque fusion de leurs corps. Le couple ne cilla pas avant que la petite sorcière n'ai succombé aux bras du sommeil, ce qui ne prit qu'un petit moment. Non pas que la présence de Maple les aurait empêcher de passer à l'acte, mais aucun des deux amants ne semblait ressentir le désir de s'exhiber devant la brune ce soir, comme ils l'avaient fait une fois devant deux jeunes filles zora qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, subjuguées et fascinées. Cette nuit là, en raison de leur impératif de discrétion et pour leurs plus grands délices, leurs jeux érotiques furent particulièrement piquants et recherchés, et si leurs voix ne dépassèrent jamais le gémissement, ce fut au prix de nombreuses morsures dont les traces ne devaient s'estomper avant plusieurs jours.

Le lendemain matin, Maple fut la première à se réveiller. Auscultant brièvement celle avec qui elle avait dormi, elle esquissa un sourire rassuré, qui s'accentua lorsque Ashei cligna des yeux et s'étira en grognant d'une petite voix craquante.

« Comment te sens-tu Ashei ? s'enquit la petite sorcière avant d'ajouter, n'ai pas peur, je me nomme Maple, je suis une amie de Rafrel.

« Je crois que ça va, répondit la dame de fer avec un sourire à peine perceptible. C'est toi qui m'a fait boire cette potion ? Merci.

« De rien. Tu aurais très certainement récupéré toute seule, tu es une fille forte Ashei, mais la potion a accéléré le processus. »

La bretteuse allait se lever, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa nudité, alors même que Rafrel et Jolene dormaient tout près, l'un contre l'autre. Mais la sorcière avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, aussi, elle apaisa aussitôt la jeune guerrière en lui posant la main sur l'avant-bras, puis désigna son armure, aux sangles de cuir réparées, ainsi qu'une tunique blanche et fine, certes un vêtement simple, mais dont le tissu descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et qui protègerait sa peau tant des frottements de la cuirasse que la pudeur de sa propriétaire. Elle enfila rapidement l'habit, assez mal à l'aise dans la nudité y compris en présence d'une autre femme, et l'ajusta à l'aide d'une ceinture de cuir noir au niveau de sa taille, afin d'éviter qu'il ne remonte trop – Maple n'ayant pu lui fournir de bas – puis remis son armure d'acier, un sourire fermé mais plein de gratitude pour la petite sorcière brune. La plantureuse gerudo et le jeune homme s'éveillèrent un peu plus tard, éreintés par cette nuit d'étreintes torrides, mais tous deux de la meilleure des humeurs. Ils se revêtirent avec bien moins de pudibonderie que leur camarade, mais prirent tout de même le soin de se tourner, n'ayant pas tellement envi d'être détaillés par la sorcière, aucunement gênée pour sa part. Une fois tous habillés et leurs couches repliées, ils firent un nouveau feu, afin de se restaurer des quartiers de viande séchée et du pain que Maple, absolument providentielle, avait sorti de sa besace aux dimensions pourtant très réduites. Leur frugal repas consommé, et le feu éteint, ils prirent la décision de quitter les Bois Perdus en direction de la Grande Plaine, en se rendant cependant d'abord chez la sorcière Syrup, la mentor de la petite femme aux yeux bruns et au visage poupon, afin de prendre conseil.


	9. Chapitre 8

**8. Le déchu**

« C'est fini ». Après tant de souffrance, après des années de luttes, après avoir vécu et survécu à l'enfer, ces deux mots prononcés d'une voix tremblante, où se confondaient une altière supériorité et une chaude émotion, exprimaient mieux que les plus belles tirades les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans le cœur de la princesse d'Hyrule, dont le visage était déformé par un rictus étrange où le rire luttait avec les larmes. À ses côtés, la figure parcourue de filets écarlates qui tombaient en rigoles depuis son cuir chevelu, un œil fermé cerclé d'une couleur violacée, ses vêtements verts tâchés de vermeil et déchirés, se tenait, droit et fier, puissant et triomphant, le chevalier d'Hyrule, l'orphelin des Bois Perdus, le kokiri banni, Link, Héros du Temps dans tout la gloire et la splendeur de la victoire, aussi figé qu'une statue. Le tyran avait été condamné à l'exil vers un autre monde, celui de la Terre d'Or, dont le passage au travers les dimensions venait d'être scellé par les Sept Sages aussitôt la sentence exécutée, mais il le savait, Ganondorf tiendrait parole, briserait le sceau un jour, et reviendrait sur Hyrule pour y semer mort et désolation. Et ce jour là était plus proche que les Sages ou même la princesse Zelda ne pouvaient l'imaginer, car lui-seul avait pleinement affronté se terrible puissance, lui seul s'était complètement mesuré à son implacable volonté, lui seul savait quelle détermination animait l'Élu de la Force, l'Élu de Din, Ganondorf Dragmire.

« C'est fini », répondit Link d'une voix monocorde, après avoir laissé encore un peu errer ses pensées, encore trop noires pour un jour de triomphe, encore trop sombres pour une journée où la liesse devait prendre la place de la terreur. Il avait réussi. Non, ils avaient réussis. Elle fugitive obligée de travestir sa propre identité, sa propre féminité, luttant sans relâche aux côtés de sa nourrice Impa pour protéger son peuple et se dissimuler à la vue de son ennemi, lui sacrifié dès l'enfance sur l'hôtel de la gloire divine, enfant-soldat à qui sept années de sa vie avaient été volées et perdues à jamais, pour finalement trop vite devenir adulte. Ils avaient réussis, oui, Hyrule et le monde étaient sauvés, libérés de l'emprise maléfique de Ganondorf, roi des voleurs et tyran au cœur noir, dont les pouvoirs si durement acquis ne purent empêcher la chute. Mais pour Zelda comme pour Link, le bonheur qui prenait naissance en cet instant béni des déesses avait un arrière-goût amer : celui du gâchis, celui du regret, celui de la lassitude. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui se voulait joyeux, mais que la princesse vit triste et morne, tel qu'il était réellement. Croisant le regard ensanglanté de son héros, elle ne put faire mieux que de lui répondre par un sourire tout aussi pitoyable, avant de fondre en larmes en se précipitant sur lui, le serrant si fort que la douleur lui fit lâcher son épée céleste qui rebondit au sol dans un cliquetis cristallin et serrer les dents. « C'est fini », articula-t-elle en sanglotant, tremblante comme l'enfant effrayée qu'elle était encore, ce à quoi il ne put répondre qu'une seule chose de sa voix chaude et encore emprunte de l'adolescence : « c'est fini ».

#####

Au beau milieu du pré ceinturé de bois où paissaient habituellement les vaches et les chevaux qui faisaient la renommée du Ranch Lon Lon, une immense feu avait été allumé. Un feu qui chassait la nuit qui vivait ces dernières heures comme un soleil qui serait apparu sur terre, et qui réchauffait les cœurs restés trop longtemps sous la chape de plomb du règne de Ganondorf, les glaçants de terreur jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. De tout Hyrule, dont les distances s'écourtèrent miraculeusement cette nuit là, les gens de toutes races accouraient vers ce phare lumineux annonciateur d'une ère nouvelle, sans peur et sans souffrance. Zoras, gorons, kokiris, mais aussi bien sûr humains et hyliens dansaient, riaient et chantaient autour de cette flambée prodigieuse aux teintes multicolores, si puissante et si douce en même temps qu'on aurait dit ce feu issu de la miséricorde des Trois Déesses. Talon et Ingo avaient sorti leurs meilleures bouteilles de Cuvée Lon Lon, mises à l'abri du sac et des pillages dès la mort du bon roi d'Hyrule sept ans auparavant, et titubaient bras-dessus bras-dessous, buvant à la santé des déesses. Plusieurs zoras enchaînaient dans une synchronisation parfaite les mouvements de danse qu'il n'effectuaient que pour les grandes occasions, louant le seigneur Jabu-Jabu d'avoir accordé à leur peuple cet heureux dénouement à ces sept années d'épreuves et de chagrins. Des gorons sautillaient d'un pied à l'autre en s'esclaffant bruyamment, patauds et joviaux, acclamant leur petit frère goron tout de vert vêtu pour avoir tenu sa promesse faite alors qu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois choux-péteurs. Les kokiris riaient et tournoyaient gaiement, insouciants enfants qui n'avaient d'autres soucis que de s'amuser, sous la bienveillante protection du bourgeons du nouvel Arbre Mojo qui avait germé entre les racines de son vénérable père. …plusieurs marchands du royaume discutaient avec le vieux savant fou du Lac Hylia, assis sur le tapis volant du..., tandis que les habitants de Bourg Hyrules et de Kakariko, vêtus de leurs plus beaux et plus colorés atours, s'amassaient par centaines pour prendre part aux festivités. Malon, crinière rousse flottant dans le vent, chantait de sa plus belle voix, entourée par ses chevaux et admirée par les ouvriers du charpentier Mutoh de Kakariko. Biggoron, le géant à la stature montagneuse, faisait joyeusement trembler la terre sous ses pas, s'extasiant devant la souplesse de ces étranges femmes basanées aux formes sculpturales, les fières guerrières gerudos qui avaient également rejoint la fête, libérées et émancipées de leur effroyable souverain.

Seuls, à l'écart des réjouissances, la mine morne, le roi Zora et Mido, chef des kokiris, se réconfortaient mutuellement de la disparition des êtres qui comptaient le plus à leur yeux : sa fille, la caractérielle et gracieuse Ruto, pour le vieil homme-poisson au faciès de batracien, et la fraîche et joyeuse Saria pour le petit garçon ne pouvant pas vieillir. Levant les yeux, ils virent luire deux lueurs, une bleue et une verte, passant par dessus leurs tête et l'ensemble de la célébration, suivies rapidement par trois autres de couleur rouge, jaune et violette, se dirigeant vers le Mont du Péril. A cet instant, ils surent qu'ils les reverraient bientôt, et leurs cœurs furent emplis de joie, les décidant à rejoindre les autres. Ces cinq lumières poursuivirent leur route, par dessus la Grande Plaine et la rivière Zora, survolant les toits de Kakariko où une âme, esseulée et un peu triste, était demeurée pour garder le village. Cette âme était celle d'une jolie jeune hylienne aux cheveux d'un beau roux cuivré, aux yeux mélancoliques d'un bleu azur, à la peau d'albâtre et à la silhouette un peu trop fine. Cette âme, c'était Anju, l'éleveuse de cuccos, sur les joues de laquelle perlaient des larmes dont elle-même ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de joie, ou de peine. Du haut de la montagne où ils avaient repris forme, les cinq sages Ruto, princesse des zoras, Nabooru, reine des gerudo, Impa, dernière des sheikahs, Darunia, puissant chef des gorons, et Saria, jeune fille kokiri qui avait pris place sur les épaule du colosse à la peau de de roc, regardaient en direction du Ranch Lon Lon, souriants et sereins, sachant que leur tâche était accomplie, et qu'il serait bientôt tant pour eux de se séparer pour regagner leurs vies respectives. Seul leur serra un peu le cœur de constater qu'une âme était restée seule à Kakariko, exclus de la liesse qui avait gagné toute la contrée, une âme qu'ils savaient ne pas être ordinaire, sans en être pour autant conscients.

#####

Il l'avait enlevée une fois de plus, au nez et à la barbe de l'intendant royal qui vociférait à leur encontre dans un langage ne lui seyant guère, la prenant sur le dos de sa jument alezane et faisant claquer les rênes pour signifier à sa monture de partir au grand galop. Et elle riait, les cheveux libérés flottant dans la brise, blottie contre le torse musculeux du jeune cavalier qui accompagnait leur fuite de grand éclats de rires. Ces escapades, spontanées et le plus souvent imprévues, étaient la bouffée d'air qui lui permettait de survivre à cette vie protocolaire qui la submergeait, la noyait sous le flot incessant des règles, des devoirs et de l'étiquette. Mais plus encore que ces chevauchées sauvages qui faisaient souffler en elle le vent du désir de liberté, c'était sa présence, rassurante, réconfortante, qui lui embaumait le cœur d'une chaleur douce et réparatrice. En sa présence, elle cessait d'être la princesse Zelda d'Hyrule, héritière et future épouse de celui qui règnerait sur la contrée, et redevenait celle qu'elle n'avait pu être que sous le joug de terreur du roi maléfique Ganondorf, Zelda, bourgeon de jeune fille qui ne demandait qu'à éclore et s'épanouir en compagnie de son seul véritable ami, celui qui était acclamé dans tout le royaume comme Héros du Temps, Link, qui l'avait soustraite à une énième et ennuyeuse leçon de maintien, et dont la seule présence l'apaisait de tous ses soucis et de toutes ses craintes et, surtout, qui était le seul à se comporter avec elle comme avec une jeune fille ordinaire, sans faux-semblants ni manières pompeuses. Il la maintenait d'ailleurs en scelle d'une main ferme et assurée au travers du ventre, conduisant de l'autre sa monture avec dextérité. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé un mot lorsqu'ils traversèrent en trombe le pont-levis de Bourg Hyrule, dévoilant à leurs regards la vastitude de la Grande Plaine, baignée par les rayons du soleil qui se hissait petit à petit vers son midi.

« Où veux-tu aller aujourd'hui, ma princesse ? s'enquit Link dans la bouche duquel le titre sonnait aux oreilles de la jeune fille comme la plus belle des marques d'affection.

« C'est une journée qui s'annonce magnifique ! J'aimerai bien me baigner, dit Zelda d'une voix cristalline qui laissait entendre sa joie.

« Le Lac Hylia me paraît une bonne destination dans ce cas ! Avec Epona, nous y seront en un rien de temps !

« Cette jument est vraiment incroyable, avec elle les distances semblent rétrécir !

« Il doit y avoir de ça. Sa destinée fut d'être le cheval du grandiose Héros du Temps après tout, rit Link qui n'était pas complètement sérieux.

« Toi alors ! Tes chevilles doivent peser bien lourd pour cette pauvre jument ! s'amusa la princesse d'Hyrule en cajolant de la main l'encolure de la bête qui y répondit par un hennissement satisfait. »

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire de concert, la voix chaude et douce de Link s'emmêlant avec celle plus délicate et plus chantante de Zelda. Ils galopèrent ensemble sur le même cheval, comme deux amants qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas, riant et devisant sans se soucier de rien, juste heureux de la présence de l'autre et de partager sa compagnie. En vérité, ils étaient l'un pour l'autre indispensables et irremplaçables, car nul en Hyrule ou dans les royaumes des Hommes – pas même les sages – ne pouvait se figurer quelle avait été leur lutte, quels avaient été leurs sacrifices, combien ils avaient soufferts pour avoir droit à ces quelques moments d'insouciance et de bonheur. Deux êtres qui avaient connu les mêmes souffrances, parcouru les mêmes sentiers, embrassé la même destinée, liés au-delà de leur condition de princesse et d'orphelin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les berges de sable fin du grand Lac Hylia dont les eaux limpides renvoyaient son image au soleil, qui venait de laisser derrière lui son zénith, Zelda et son chevalier commençaient à ressentir le besoin de manger quelque chose. Laissant son amie se délasser du voyage sur la plage, étendue sur une couverture qu'il avait tiré de sous la scelle d'Epona, Link partit un peu plus loin, toujours à portée de voix, canne à pêche en main. La jeune fille aux boucles d'or n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer de son compagnon qu'il revenait, un énorme poisson dans les bras – au point même qu'il semblait un peu dépité d'avoir fait un si belle prise, provoquant l'hilarité de la princesse. « Ça va prendre un temps fou à cuire ! » se plaignit-il alors qu'il rejoignait Zelda sur la plage. Allumant un feu dans un trou qu'il avait creusé dans le sable, le jeune homme s'appliqua ensuite à vider et écailler le poisson hors de la vue de son amie, qu'il savait peu sensible mais qu'il avait tout de même l'intention de préserver, comme n'importe quelle autre jeune fille, avant de finalement placer les filets habilement découpés de sa dague sur les braises afin de les y cuisiner. Bientôt, ils purent se régaler de poisson braiser, que la princesse prit un malin plaisir à manger avec les doigts, chose qui lui était évidemment interdite par la bienséance au palais.

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je goûte vraiment du poisson, remarqua Zelda d'un air pensif.

« Quoi ? s'étonna le jeune hylien sans avoir pris le temps d'avaler sa bouchée.

« Je veux dire, au palais, tout est toujours recouvert de sauces, mélanger à dix autres ingrédients, ou que sais-je encore. Il n'y a guère que les pommes dont je connais le véritable goût. Tout est si... dénaturé.

« Je vois. La simplicité, c'est quelque chose de trop avilissant pour les nobles.

« Oui, je crois, admit la princesse en baissant la tête.

« Hé ! Ne va pas faire ta tête des mauvais jours ma princesse ! On est ici pour se détendre et s'amuser ! Et il me semblait que tu voulais te baigner d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu as raison ! Merci Link, que deviendrai-je sans toi ?

« Une princesse respectable, rit son camarade.

« Oui, sans doute, gloussa l'héritière du trône.

« En parlant de respectabilité, tu pratiques le bain en robe, ou nue, comme le commun des mortels ?

« Link !

« Je dis ça, parce que je crains que ta robe n'apprécie pas autant que toi une baignade, sifflota le jeune hylien.

« Dis plutôt que tu rêves de contempler les sublimes courbes de mon incomparable silhouette ! minauda Zelda sur un ton mi-taquin mi-aguicheur.

« Tu sais, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir ainsi offerte à moi. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de t'abaisser ou de te dominer comme tous ces gens qui te craignent et t'utilisent plus qu'ils ne te respectent, cracha-t-il d'une voix hargneuse, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus affectueux, tu sais, je t'aime comme tu es ma princesse.

« Link...

« Allons ! Profitons plutôt de cette belle après-midi et des eaux claires du Lac Hylia ! lança le héros d'Hyrule en retirant sa tunique, ne portant plus que sa braie de toile au tissu d'un bleu pastel, et des bottes qu'il envoya valser au hasard juste avant de trébucher et choir dans l'eau, à grands renforts d'éclaboussures. »

Zelda éclata d'un autre rire limpide et clair, avant de se lever. Elle portait, fort heureusement pour sa pudeur et comme le voulait la règle pour les jeunes filles de haute naissance, un corset épais et serré au dessous de sa robe blanche qui ne laissait nus que ses épaules et ses bras. Elle se contorsionna, essayant de se saisir de la cordelette qui maintenait son chatoyant vêtement, sans parvenir à l'agripper de ses doigts longs et fins. La jeune princesse étaient tellement concentrée, la tête étirée vers son épaule, espérant apercevoir son dos, et le fameux bout de ficelle, qu'elle ne se rendit compte de la proximité de Link qu'une fois l'ombre de ce dernier le recouvrant complètement, la faisant sursauter.

« Et bien ma princesse, n'aie pas peur, ce n'est que moi, sourit-il.

« C'est que...

« Un peu d'aide ?

« Oui, je te prie. »

Passant derrière la jouvencelle au sang bleu en la frôlant, il ne mit qu'un instant à repérer le cordage qui retenait la robe, et à peine plus longtemps à vaincre le nœud qui culminait entre les épaules de la belle aux cheveux blonds. Dès que la tension du fil se relâcha, la robe s'effondra au sol, dans un mouvement comme ralenti, où le tissu de gonflait et virevoltait avec grâce, dévoilant bientôt en sus des bras déjà libres de la princesse, ses jambes interminables à la peau parfaitement lisse. Il ne restait plus sur elle que le corset de tissu épais, aussi immaculé que la robe, qui s'étendait de la moitié de ses cuisses au galbe élancé au sommet de sa poitrine qu'il resserrait, faisant apparaître ses seins plus ronds et plus gros qu'ils ne l'étaient. Mais la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Link, alors que se dévoilait presque sous ses yeux le corps délicat et voluptueux de sa future souveraine, fut de la plaindre et de se demander comment elle pouvait non seulement supporter la chaleur, mais également respirer convenablement, chose qu'il énonça d'ailleurs à haute voix sans l'avoir réaliser.

« C'est une question d'habitude, Link. Je te demanderais bien de défaire ce fichu corsage également, mais je suis entièrement nue dessous, et non pas que personne ne m'ait jamais vu ainsi, je dirais même que je suis la fille d'Hyrule qui s'est retrouvée dévoilée dans sa nudité au plus grand nombre de personnes dans tout le royaume, mais...

« Ne t'en fait pas, ma princesse. Je sais que tu es une jeune fille pudique. Et je sais aussi que tu crains de me blesser. Inutile de te justifier auprès de moi. Tu n'auras jamais à le faire, murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

« Merci. »

Zelda se sentait libérée, légère comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, et ce fut elle, prenant son ami au dépourvu, qui l'entraîna par le bras jusque dans l'eau, où glissant sur un galet perdu au milieu d'un océan de sable, elle chuta en l'entraînant avec elle. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, tous deux étaient complètement trempés, les cheveux plaqués sur leurs visages, mais ils riaient comme des enfants, ne tardant pas à s'asperger mutuellement d'eau, petit jeu auquel la princesse s'avéra une adversaire plus redoutable que Link ne l'avait imaginé, finissant par devoir abdiquer « pour ne pas finir noyé », tel qu'il formula sa reddition à la jeune fille. Un peu plus calmes, ils décidèrent de faire quelques brasses vers le centre du lac et l'île qui s'y trouvait, désireux l'un comme l'autre de se couper du monde, d'en oublier même l'existence, et de jouir de cette merveilleuse après-midi ensoleillée avec l'autre. Link, plus athlétique, fut le premier à gagner la berge ombragée mais surélevée sur laquelle il se hissa par la seule force de ses bras, avant d'aider Zelda à monter à son tour, la soulevant d'une seule main, ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter l'admiration secrète de la damoiselle aux yeux clairs et limpides. Il avait encore grandit depuis sa victoire sur Ganondorf, et s'il la dépassait maintenant d'une demi-tête, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la future reine d'Hyrule était impressionnée à chaque fois que son ami faisait montre – le plus souvent involontairement – de sa puissance physique hors norme. S'il avait réellement désiré ravir la princesse à son palais et à son royaume pour l'emmener avec lui dans quelques lointaines contrées, pour sûr que sa force ne lui aurait pas fait défaut. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs très nettement, lors des festivités qui suivirent immédiatement la chute du tyran gerudo, avec quelle facilité il avait obtenu le premier prix au jeu du marteau, faisant mieux que des hommes accomplis arborant presque deux fois son propre volume, avec toute cette modestie qui le caractérisait. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe fraîche, devisant gaiement et goûtant au calme de ce petit bout de terre sur lequel avaient poussé cinq grands arbres, isolé de tout par quelques centaines – un millier peut-être – de pieds de liquide translucide.

« C'est tellement agréable, marmonna Zelda, la tête vide de toute pensée.

« Ouais, bailla Link dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer. Personne pour nous déranger. Aucun ministre pour nous rappeler le code de bonne conduite. Pas de soupirants pour interrompre nos conversations. Et surtout, louées soient les déesses, pas d'admiratrices en furie à côté desquelles même une averse au beau milieu de nulle part est facile à esquiver !

« Des admiratrices ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, Link ! fit Zelda sur un faux ton de reproche, sachant pour sa part très bien que beaucoup de jeunes filles tournaient autour du séduisant jeune héros en toutes circonstances, y compris au château.

« Bah, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de particulier à en dire, essaya d'éluder le Héros du Temps, que le sujet commençait à rendre mal à l'aise.

« Vraiment ? insista Zelda en se tournant vers lui avec un regard narquois, se rappelant avoir surpris quelques manœuvres des plus provocatrices à son encontre de la part de certaines filles de chambre.

« Mais bien sûr, continua-t-il en se détournant légèrement afin de ne pas croiser le regard de la princesse, qui gloussa et se décida enfin à cesser de le taquiner. »

#####

Bouche bée, pupilles dilatées, joues cramoisies, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce spectacle fascinant qui s'offrait à elle, par dessus ce rocher qui la dissimulait de la petite cascade des gorges zoras qui achevaient là leur périple rocailleux, à proximité du Lac Hylia, et du peu profond parterre aquatique qui s'étendait à ses pieds avant de se déverser vers le grand lac. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que ce qu'elle faisait était malhonnête, avilissant, dégradant. Elle ne cessait de penser qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, ou qu'elle ferme au moins les yeux. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle était dans l'incapacité d'obéir à ses propres injonctions silencieuses. Et si la scène tellement plaisante qui s'offrait à ses yeux l'envahissait d'agréables sensations dont elle n'avait jamais jusqu'ici soupçonné l'existence, emprisonnée dans son cadre trop stricte et trop ordonné, braver l'interdit couplé au risque de se faire surprendre faisait en outre poindre en elle une once d'excitation, décuplant ces doux picotements qui lui irradiaient le ventre. Et elle l'observait méticuleusement, rassasiant ses prunelles de jeune fille trop longtemps tenue à l'écart des choses de la chair et de l'amour.

L'eau ruisselant sur sa peau finement halée en la faisant luire du soleil qui s'y reflétait, les gouttelettes roulant sur sa musculature parfaite qui ne déformait en rien sa silhouette juvénile, son souffle qui prenait vie dans de sensuelles volutes de vapeur à chacune de ses expirations, tout ces petits détails l'émerveillaient et faisaient naître en son sein une lancinante chaleur qui semblait la dévorer de l'intérieur, absorber toute son énergie et toute sa volonté en la faisant sombrer dans une enivrante et exquise torpeur. Elle se délectait de contempler ainsi, offertes à sa gourmandise, la puissance de ses bras, la rondeur de ses épaules, la découpe de son torse et de son ventre, la robustesse de ses jambes, cette musculature déjà apparente mais qui n'altérait rien des restes encore visibles de son adolescence, dont le mélange résultait un corps masculin aux proportions idéales, à la fois viril et plein de douces promesses. Mais plus encore que cette chair d'homme qu'on aurait dit sculptée selon un capricieux fantasme de la féconde déesse donneuse de vie, Farore, et dont les formes étaient en parfaite harmonie avec ses propres appétences, elle aimait surtout la finesse et la gravité de son visage, la profondeur de son regard saphir, la lumière de son sourire.

« Par la très sainte Nayru ! Mais à quoi divaguent mes pensées ? » murmura à voix basse la princesse d'Hyrule, le joyaux de la couronne, la plus belle héritière qui n'ait jamais vu le jour au sein de la famille royale, l'altière et magnifique Zelda aux boucles d'or, aux yeux océans eu aux joues rougies. « Est-ce que je... » commença-t-elle sans oser terminer sa phrase. Elle continuait à dévorer Link des yeux – par la Divine Trinité, il lui faisait envi infiniment plus violemment que la plus tentatrice des pâtisseries aux yeux d'une enfant affamée ! – et à laisser son imagination dépeindre des fresques en mouvance des plus osées, chose que son éducation, ou plutôt ses intendants, s'étaient pourtant appliqués à lui cacher, toute princesse digne de ce nom ne devant selon eux, ne découvrir les secrets de la relation charnelle que la nuit où son mari arracherait les pétales de sa fleur virginale.

Mais si la belle pucelle héritière du trône d'Hyrule exaltait, non sans un sentiment de culpabilité, de voir ainsi son ami dans le plus simple appareil, ses yeux n'en demeuraient pas moins encore chastes, et ne parvenaient pas à fixer un certain point de son anatomie – pourtant partiellement masqué à ses yeux par la posture de biais de Link – sans qu'elle ne ressente un trouble – à la fois perturbant et terriblement délicieux – trop intense pour le supporter plus de quelques instants. « Mais pourquoi suis-je à ce point en émoi ? Je l'ai déjà vu presque nu avant. » se demandait-elle à chaque fois que cela se produisait, « est-ce que je... ». Mais cet objet d'obsession semblait, malgré ses faibles dimensions, concentrer en lui tout ce qui faisait que les mâles étaient mâles, tout ce qui les rendait si beaux et si attirants, surtout pour une jeune fille n'ayant pas connu leur étreinte. La vierge au sang bleue retint un cri lorsqu'à la faveur de ses gestes, son ami se retrouva complètement face à elle, ou tout du moins face à son regard qui s'était embrasé, et dont il ignorait être en cet instant l'unique sujet d'attention. Elle brûlait de le voir ainsi, nu, beau à se damner, se délassant sans rien avoir remarqué de sa présence. Et elle prenait conscience de ce qui avait toujours été, de ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti sans le savoir. Son âme et sa chair le réclamaient maintenant d'une seule et même force, d'une seule et même voix, d'une seule et même convoitise. Elle ne voulait plus que partager ses pensées et ses joies avec lui, mais également sa couche et son corps. Sa vie. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces escapades à ses côtés, après toutes ces secrètes conversations dont il fut l'unique confident, elle comprenait enfin, comme si elle ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois de son existence, et eut enfin le courage d'achever cette phrase qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entamer jusqu'ici, le cœur battant et le souffle court : « est-ce que je... l'aime » ?

#####

Sa lame n'avait plus rien de l'épée légendaire, mais sa morsure n'en était pas moins mortelle. Dans un râle accompagné d'un bouillonnement écarlate, le chevalier s'effondra, gorge tranchée par le jeune homme dont le regard s'était fait d'acier. Autour de lui, déjà trois cadavres sanguinolents qui étalaient le rouge du fluide de leur vie sur le sol de marbre blanc maintenant que la mort les avait emportés. Mais il en restait encore trois fois plus face à lui, tous expérimentés, caparaçonnés dans leurs armures légères mais robustes, et investis du sacre des déesses, alors que lui n'était qu'en braie, torse nu et vulnérable, ne pouvant opposer à leurs épées que sa seule lame, certes de facture exceptionnelle, mais ne faisant en rien office de protection. Bien sûr, il avait le pouvoir de les terrasser, de faire d'eux une charpie de chair et de métal mélangés mais, jeune hylien encore naïf malgré ses exploits passés, il ne voulait céder au déshonneur de les tuer ainsi, sa vie fut elle mise en danger par cette décision. Ne pouvant compter dès lors que sur ses talents de bretteur, en tout point exceptionnels pour son âge, se battre à un contre neuf dans un espace aussi réduit qu'une chambre ne lui laissait cependant guère d'espoir d'en sortir vainqueur. Un premier assaillant brisa le rang pour fondre sur lui, monopolisant son attention et tout son talent pour parer les coups qui s'enchaînaient rapidement et précisément, avec la froideur et la discipline des soldats de métier. Mais entre les parades et les contres-attaques, il remarqua rapidement que les autres bougeaient, et qu'il allait bientôt être à porté du fer de neuf épées simultanément. Il repoussa dans sonore tintement de métal une estocade particulièrement habile, puis, ne voyant d'autre échappatoire, fondit sur l'adversaire le plus à de gauche, qu'il renversa non sans avoir écopé d'une sévère et cuisante entaille à l'épaule, et d'un bon prodigieux, brisa le verre de la fenêtre qui lui déchira la peau, traversa le balcon du même élan, et plongea en contre-bas.

Le choc fut rude, et tous ses os tremblèrent, mais plus rude encore fut pour lui le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lorsqu'il releva la tête. Tout autour de lui, sur les balcons, sur les chemins de ronde, menaçants, se dressaient des archers aux arcs bandés, ainsi que des soldats en arme, tous dirigés vers lui. Et au milieu de ces hommes d'arme, se trouvait, suffisant et satisfait, l'intendant royal, premier ministre de son altesse la princesse Zelda, bonhomme au physique quelconque, au crâne dégarni et au regard gris, le toisant d'un air supérieur et esquissant à son encontre un sourire malsain.

« Et bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Ce traître adoré et admiré de tous et de toutes, qui tel le perfide serpent, ondule dans l'ombre pour espérer s'insinuer jusqu'au trône de la plus vile des manières !

« De quoi parles-tu ? grogna Link qui se redressait lentement, les jambes endolories par sa chute du deuxième étage.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu tournes autour de notre bienaimée princesse Zelda – que la Sainte Trinité la protège – dans l'unique but de t'accaparer le trône d'Hyrule et le pouvoir, maintenant que plus aucun être n'est en mesure de se mesurer à toi !

« Mensonges ! siffla le jeune hylien en s'appuyant fortement sur ses jambes, prêt à bondir.

« Tu es percé à jour ! Et par nos bras d'humbles mortels, la justice divine va abattre sur toi la juste sentence qui vaut pour celui qui bafoue les déesses et sa suzeraine ! Meurs ici et maintenant, Link le traître ! Link le perfide ! Link le déchu ! Par la volonté des déesses et de notre bienaimée princesse Zelda ! »

Dans une morbide musique aux vibrations graves, les cordes des arcs se détendirent, projetant sur lui des dizaines de flèches acérées. Mais il ne les entendit pas. Il ne les vit pas. Comme un coup de tonnerre faisant exploser le roc, le nom de sa douce et précieuse amie prononcé comme étant celui de la commanditaire de son exécution lui avait brisé le cœur, et par la même toute volonté de résister. Était-ce donc là la secrète raison pour laquelle elle s'était détachée de lui dernièrement, fuyant son regard, esquivant sa main, écourtant leurs causeries ? Interdit, chancelant, tremblant même, il reçu une première flèche dans la poitrine, qui s'y enfonça avec un bruit de craquement sourd tandis que l'os qu'elle avait frappé cassait.

#####

« C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

« Hélas votre altesse, c'est la plus pure des vérités ! Voyez, il a assassiné froidement trois de nos plus vaillants chevaliers venus ici dans le simple but de le questionner à ce sujet ! Les malheureux étaient tous des pères de famille.

« C'est impossible...

« Votre altesse, je ne doute nullement qu'il soit bon au fond de lui-même, mais malheureusement, avec de tels pouvoirs, sa folie le rend extrêmement dangereux.

« Je pourrais lui parler ! Le raisonner !

« Votre altesse, c'est exactement ce qu'on voulu faire ces trois hommes, et voyez le résultat ! »

Zelda ne pouvait que contempler l'horrible réalité des faits. Gisants à terre, percés de béances rouges et noires du sang qui s'en était échappé, le teint presque aussi blanc que le marbre sur lequel leurs corps reposaient, offrant un terrible et morbide contraste avec le liquide carmin qui suintait par terre, les trois chevaliers que Link avait tué étaient désarmés, et arboraient dans la mort des visages interdits, emplis d'effarement, d'horreur. Une larme commença à poindre sur le recoin de son œil, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter cette évidence qui s'offrait devant elle, crue et surtout cruelle, en totale contradiction avec ce que son cœur ressentait, ou tout du moins souhaitait. Mais sa raison lui tenait un tout autre discours, dans lequel se mêlaient indignation, tristesse et même colère, appelant de sa part une réponse juste mais ferme. Et n'eussent été les profonds sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et pour lesquels elle s'était tellement donnée de mal pour sa toilette ce matin même, elle aurait librement laissé la froideur de son jugement guider ses actes et ses paroles. Autour d'elle, l'ignorant comme on ignore une statue que l'on a l'habitude de côtoyer, ses ministres et ses sujets prenaient déjà moult décisions et mesures afin de traquer et retrouver l'ancien héros devenu fugitif. N'y tenant plus, le ventre noué, bouleversée et en proie au doute le plus terrible qui l'ait jamais assailli, la princesse Zelda quitta la chambre qui fut celle de son amie en courant à travers les couloirs riches et lumineux du palais, ne prêtant aucune attention à son intendant qui l'interpelait, voulant simplement fuir loin de cet endroit sordide, où tous ses doux rêves et secrets espoirs pour lesquels elle avait choisi de se battre venaient de mourir. Au gré des corridors qui défilaient au hasard, la princesse d'Hyrule se retrouva bientôt dans l'aile nord du château, au delà des quartiers des domestiques, depuis longtemps réduite à l'état de réserve et plongée dans une pénombre quasi-permanente. Là, seule, à l'abri des regards, la belle jeune fille aux boucles d'or qu'elle avait élégamment ramené en chignon, aux yeux d'un bleu infini qu'elle avait discrètement souligné, au teint magnifiquement pâle qu'elle avait sensiblement rehaussé, et portant une robe d'une simplicité faisant presque insulte à son rang mais qui mettait son incomparable féminité en valeur, laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et sa gorge libérer de déchirants sanglots, symboles de son cœur meurtri. « Ô Link ! Link ! Par les déesses, qu'as-tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée avant d'ajouter, se moquant qu'on puisse l'entendre ou pas « reviens-moi mon tendre amour, je t'en supplie ».

#####

Enroulé dans une ample brigandine noire qui lui dissimulait même le visage, il jeta nerveusement des regards à sa droite et à sa gauche, avant de s'engager dans la ruelle de Bourg Hyrule, sombre et miteuse, dépourvue même de pavés, et maintenue dans les ténèbres même en plein jour par les colombages qui masquaient le ciel et le soleil, par ailleurs absent en cette matinée pluvieuse qui avait transformé la chaussée de terre en calvaire de boue. Son humeur n'était pas plus ensoleillée que le temps, qui lui fournissait de plus grandes chances de passer inaperçu en refoulant les hyliens dans leurs demeures ou dans les auberges, et surtout en ne les encourageant pas à lever trop haut la tête lorsqu'ils le croiseraient. Depuis plusieurs jours, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre : Link, le Héros du Temps, avait tenté d'assassiner la princesse Zelda pour s'emparer du trône. À chaque coin de rue, des affiches représentant son portrait promettaient un millier de rupees à qui le livrerait à la garnison royale, mort ou vif. Lorsqu'il en voyait une, il enfonçait instinctivement la tête dans l'antre de son manteau à capuche et pressait le pas, peu désireux d'engager par mégarde une conversation qui se solderait par sa découverte et de nouvelles effusions de sang. Il devait régler les derniers détails avant de décider de quitter ou pas la capitale hylienne, dans un premier temps, puis la contrée, éventuellement. Il désirait vivement la revoir une dernière fois, comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait de lui un criminel, un ennemi, lui qui la chérissait de son être comme le plus beau et le plus éclatant des joyaux. Il était prêt à tout pour lui parler – peut-être – une ultime fois, et aujourd'hui, ce but serait atteint ou sa chair se ferait cadavre. Gagnant la grande place du marché, remplie d'échoppe et plus qu'honorablement fréquentée malgré la pluie, il prit sa respiration avec détermination avant de s'engager sur l'esplanade dominée par les trois splendides et colossales statues à la gloire de Din, Nayru et Farore, et où tout ce qui pouvait se vendre ou s'acheter en Hyrule semblait avoir été réuni par quelques mains avides et invisibles. Frôlant les couples, contournant les groupes, esquivant les enfants, il parvint non sans quelques frayeurs à atteindre la large avenue pavée qui éventrait la ville en direction du nord, du palais royal d'Hyrule.

Marchant dans les parcs ornementaux entourant le domaine royal, dont il s'approchait à la faveurs des arbres et des plantes décoratives qui parsemaient la pelouse, il fut bientôt en vu du poste de garde, qui marquait l'entrée au sein des jardins royaux. Se rappelant la visite qu'il avait rendu à la princesse, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Se ressaisissant rapidement, il s'approcha du poste de garde, dont il savait qu'il devait grimper l'échelle située derrière le garde en faction pour pouvoir s'introduire au palais en toute discrétion, le tout étant d'échapper à la surveillance du soldat. Pour se faire, la bonne vieille ruse de la pierre lancée à l'opposé fit parfaitement l'affaire, ledit garde persuadé d'avoir simplement manqué un chat ou un chien errant, et le jeune proscrit accroupi sur le mur qui soutenait la herse, en haut de l'échelle, l'observant avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de sauter de l'autre côté. Arrivé au niveau des douves, il lorgna l'étroit passage qu'il avait pu emprunté étant enfant, mais qui nécessiterait bien plus de contorsions maintenant qu'il avait des proportions adultes. Hors de question pour lui d'utiliser son pouvoir pour prendre d'assaut le mur du château, tout emploi de son don d'élu des déesses ferait automatiquement entrer en résonance le fragment de la princesse, alertant de fait tout personne se trouvant près d'elle. Observant les alentours, dissimulé par un petit muret de calcaire blanc, il avisa un arbre assez haut, qui avait poussé à proximité de la muraille, toute aussi immaculée que son abri de fortune, et qui lui permettrait peut-être de sauter jusqu'au chemin de ronde.

Il avait glissé à réception sur la pierre mouillée, et n'avait évité une chute dans les douves qu'au prix d'un réflexe presque animal, agrippant de ses deux bras une statue décorative figurant un ange de sexe féminin entièrement dénudé aux ailes déployées, et dont il se fit un instant l'amusante remarque qu'elle ressemblait énormément à la jeune Anju, la jeune fille aux poules de Kakariko, qu'il avait visité la semaine précédente, constatant à cette occasion que le village ne semblait pas avoir eu vent de ses soi-disant exploits, qui dataient alors de la veille. Une fois rétabli sur ses jambes, cette étrange pensée s'évapora comme de l'eau de pluie venant frapper un sol trop brûlant. Passant tout près d'un garde qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, il se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon de la tourelle la plus proche, qu'il emprunta pour gagner les jardins intérieurs aux haies taillés selon des motifs labyrinthiques, et dans lesquels il s'était livré à une véritable partie de cache-cache avec les soldats lorsqu'il était petit. Avançant avec mille précautions, utilisant le couvert des hautes et denses palisses végétales, qui avaient pris de l'ampleur depuis son enfance, il s'approchait toujours d'avantage du porche conduisant à la petit cour intérieure sur laquelle donnaient les fenêtres des appartements royaux, aujourd'hui occupés par la seule princesse Zelda. Au nez et à la barbe des gardes, plus préoccupés par la pluie incessante qui avait traversée armure et vêtements pour s'insinuer jusqu'à leur peau et les os que par leur pénible et inutile surveillance, Link fut bientôt à l'abri, sous la petite arche qui séparait le labyrinthe du jardinet privé décorés de fleurs et agrémentés de bancs, tous perlés et ruisselants de cette eau qui s'abattait du ciel.

#####

Un caillou vint frapper le carreau de sa chambre, qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter depuis cette fameuse matinée où Link avait fuit le palais, prisonnière de ses propres murs tapissés de velours et d'or sans que la situation lui ait été explicitement annoncée. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur, et tout juste avait elle une vague idée ce qui se passait entre les murs de son propre château, pour ce qu'on lui laissait savoir. Pour sa propre sécurité, bien évidemment. Et pour son plus grand malheur, Impa, dernière des sheikahs et habile femme de l'ombre, qui l'aurait à n'en point douter soutenue et aidée en pareille situation, était absente pour une longue durée, actuellement en mission commandée dans un des lointains royaumes des hommes, sur ses propres ordres. Attirée par le bruit sur le verre, la princesse d'Hyrule, qui ne prenait même plus la peine de se faire coiffer et toiletter, demeurant à longueur de journée vêtues d'une légère robe de nuit, s'approcha de la fenêtre ainsi visée, qui donnait directement sur le petit jardin privé où elle aimait tant jouer et se reposer lorsqu'elle était enfant, et où elle avait pour la première fois croiser le regard lumineux de...

« Link ! s'écria-t-elle en apercevant en contre-bas une silhouette qui n'avait pas son pareil dans tout le royaume, poussant les battants sans se soucier le moins du monde de la pluie venant lui frapper le visage, et faire du léger linge la recouvrant une fine couche de transparence.

« Zelda... souffla-t-il lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de sa mansarde et l'ouvrir pour se pencher par dessus le balcon, sa nudité à peine voilée par une nuisette longue que la pluie s'attelait à rendre presqu'invisible.

« Que... que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et avoir amorcé un bref mais visible mouvement de surprise et de crainte, sur un ton à la fois incertain et agressif qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je voulais te voir, je voulais te dire que je n'ai rien fait de ce dont on m'accuse, ma princesse, commença Link pour se justifier.

« N... nie-tu avoir assassiné ces trois chevaliers ? siffla-t-elle après une nouvelle et brève hésitation.

« Je... non, je ne nie rien du tout. C'est moi qui les ai tué. Mais...

« Assez ! Je... j'avais confiance en toi ! Tu... as trahi Hyrule ! Tu m'as trahi moi ! Tu... Quitte Hyrule ! Sur-le-champs ! s'emporta la belle et jeune princesse dont la poitrine trempée était désormais exposée à la vue que quiconque se serait trouvé en bas, dans la petite cour.

« Ma princ...

« Tais-toi ! Pars maintenant ou ta vie s'achèvera avant que tu n'aies quitté ce château ! Pars et ne reviens jamais ! Pars, Link !

« Très bien... je vais quitter ces terres. Mais avant, sache une dernière chose, Zelda. Aujourd'hui, j'étais venu dans un but précis, avec une espérance secrète. Mais je vois qu'il est vain de continuer à croire. Adieu, ma princesse, conclut-il d'une voix amère et chargée d'émotion en laissant négligemment tomber une petite boîte du fond de sa manche, et qui vint rebondir sur l'herbe mouillée en libérant des dizaines de petites gouttes tout autour. »

Sous le choc, le petit écrin s'ouvrit, et une petit objet brillant en sorti avant d'atterrir sur le sol à son tour. La belle princesse dont la chevelure d'or humide lui collait sur le visage, et dont le visage ruisselait d'eau de pluie et de larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux rougis mélangées, ne sut jamais avec certitude que cette petite chose était ce qu'elle avait cru et espérer être : un simple et pourtant magnifique anneau en or, et plus que ça même, une alliance. Éplorée, tremblante et malheureuse, la princesse d'Hyrule voulut crier à Link, qui déjà disparaissait sous les trombes d'eau de toute la vitesse de ses robustes jambes, de ne rien en faire, de ne surtout pas l'écouter, et de rester auprès d'elle, mais sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge, ne laissant vibrer qu'un triste râle étouffé. Elle se dégoûtait, se trouvait ignoble, indigne même de vivre sous la ciel créé par les très saintes déesses. Pitoyable, ne prenant pas même la peine de voiler sa nudité apparaissant sous le mince voile de soie détrempé qui la recouvrait, elle se retourna vers sa chambre, pour voir cette silhouette un peu maigre, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et haïssait d'autant plus, disparaître par la porte d'entrée avec une petit rire satisfait. « Ô Link ! Link ! Mon tendre Link ! Par les déesses ! Que t'ai-je fait ? » s'effondra-t-elle sur le bord de sa grande couche aux draps se satin pour laisser libre cours à sa détresse et à ses pleurs, qui eurent tôt fait d'attirer ses deux suivantes, trop apeurées pour oser défier les ministres, mais dévouées corps et âmes à leur princesse, le cœur serré de la voir ainsi, splendide oiseau en cage à la douce âme brisée. Et pendant que les deux servantes l'entouraient de leurs bras, essayant tant de la réconforter que de la réchauffer, une phrase raisonnait dans sa tête, sinistre et implacable « si vous voulez qu'il vive, faites lui quitter à jamais ce royaume ».

#####

Son gros sac en bandoulière arnaché à sa scelle, son épée à la ceinture, il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, contemplant la cité d'Hyrule, belle et étincelante de rosée sous la belle lumière pourpre du soleil naissant. Il resta un moment, emplissant ses yeux et sa mémoire de détails, de souvenirs de cette contrée qui avait fait de lui du jour au lendemain, un banni, un indésirable, un héros déchu. Et seules quelques bonnes âmes qui savaient mieux que le reste de la populace qui était vraiment Link, le Héros du Temps, demeurèrent persuadées de son innocence, jusqu'à ce que leur belle et rayonnante princesse, leur guide de lumière sacrée, quelques mois plus tard, ne réussisse à le réhabiliter dans une certaine mesure, au nom de ses exploits durant la Guerre du Sceau, au prix d'une manœuvre politique qui lui coûta fort cher et sur le plan personnel et en terme de pouvoir, et lui imposa une date butoir à ses épousailles. Mais pour l'heure, l'élue de Farore n'était plus qu'un paria en ces terres, et prenait la route de l'exil en compagnie de sa fidèle jument Epona, cadeau de la joyeuse Malon, et de son épée de lumière, don de cette belle princesse qui détenait son cœur à jamais, souvenir qu'il n'avait pas eu la vaillance d'abandonner derrière lui, lui qui avait pourtant été désigné comme détenteur de la Triforce du Courage. D'ici à deux ou trois jours, tout au plus, il aurait franchi les limites montagneuses d'Hyrule pour, espérait-il et redoutait-il dans le même temps, ne jamais plus y retourner. Sur les cendres encore brûlantes de son existence de héros d'Hyrule, et de sa princesse, il devait désormais se bâtir une nouvelle vie, dans un pays nouveau et inconnu, où il serait l'étranger. Mais dans le même temps, comme s'il était incapable de vivre sans but, il avait pris la décision qu'il n'avait finalement que trop longtemps repousser, au nom de cet amitié ambiguë avec Zelda : il retrouverait Navi, sa petit fée et amie que le vieil arbre Mojo lui avait confié au tout premier jour de ces batailles incessantes qui allaient, sept ans plus tard faire de lui le Héros du Temps. Il ignorait alors que le livre de son histoire, et de celle de tout le royaume d'Hyrule en cette époque, n'était qu'à mi-chemin de son épilogue.


End file.
